An Irish Romance
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Shawn Brady Sr. wants to help his granddaughter Sami be happy again. Can he help her get Lucas back? Can a trip to Ireland ease her heartache and give her a second chance to find happiness? What secrets and history does Shawn hide about the life he liv
1. Chapter 1

**An Irish Romance**

By KaitlynRose

Disclaimer: I don't own Days. I am not profiting from this story. It is for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Notes: This story begins after Lucas, Sami, and the boys return from the War Zone. Lucas has told Sami that he still loves her, but he can't trust her, so he can't be with her. After that I take this story on a new direction. Please forgive me if I have at anytime messed up the history of Shawn Brady Senior as given to us from Ken Cordy. For the life of me I can not remember much of his back story other than he is from Ireland. On another point, I've never been to Ireland but I tried to do as much research as I could for this little story of mine. Now that I've hopefully covered my but, I hope you enjoy this little tale.

---------------------

Shawn Brady Sr. stood at his counter looking across his small Pub. There sat his darling granddaughter Sami, lost in her own thoughts. She looked so sad, confused, lost even. Gone were her spirit and determination. What sat before him was a lass who's heart was broken, who's whole world had come crumbling down, and for once she didn't even seem to have any fight left in her.

Shawn shook his head and felt a surge of anger boil up in him. Sami had been through so much in her young life, too much, in fact. This latest escapade, this so called story of her sleeping with Brandon, he didn't buy it, not for one moment. He knew his granddaughter loved Lucas, loved him with all of her being, and she would never have betrayed her man in such a way. Now there was this nonsense of Marlena being pregnant with Roman's child, yet they were still married to other people and he knew Sami would never get her wish of having her parents back together. All this pregnancy did was complicate her life that much more.

He was also upset with his son Roman. He wanted his son to be happy, but how he could marry Kate was dumbfounding to him. Kate wanted to destroy Sami, and yet Roman married a woman who would gladly stick a knife in Sami's back if given half a chance. He didn't know if she had set Sami up to be in bed with Brandon, but he didn't trust her, especially after he heard what happened with Shawn D. He knew Kate had called the judge, he agreed with Hope a hundred percent on that.

It seemed the world was out to get Sami, and after a lifetime of fighting to stay ahead of it, she was suddenly losing. He made up his mind. He needed to do something to help the girl he loved so much. He wasn't blind, he knew Sami had done some terrible things when she was younger, but she had grown a lot the last couple of years. He actually credited Lucas for a lot of that, which made losing him that much harder for Sami.

He thought about what he should do. He knew she needed money. He could help her with that. He smiled to himself as he thought about his bank account. The people of Salem would probably be shocked at how much money was in it. True, money had been tight when his children were young and living at home, it wasn't cheap to feed and cloth four children, but his kids had been grown for a long, long time and he and Caroline had lived a pretty simple life. So over the years the money had just been accumulating in the bank. He could have retired years ago, but that just wasn't the Irish way. No, as long as he was healthy and his old body could still move he would work. Besides, what would he do all day if he didn't have his pub and his customers to talk to? He'd be bored to death.

He had led a good life since leaving Ireland. Still, he missed his old home, even after all these years. He hadn't wanted to leave, but it was necessary at the time. He had been a bit of a wild one back in the day, and had made an enemy or two. Of course that was no longer a problem. He had heard a few years back that both of the men who hated him had passed away. There was no reason he couldn't go home now, but his life was now in the States. Suddenly he had an idea. He didn't have to go back to Ireland to live, but he could go visit, and he could take his granddaughter with him. Some time away would be just the thing she needed to begin to heal. "Brilliant," Shawn said to himself.

He stood back from the counter and walked over to the booth Sami was sitting in. She hadn't eaten her chowder, or any of the food he had put in front of her.

"Sami, darling, I need your help," he said as he sat down across from her.

"Of course, Grandpa, anything," she said and graced him with the first smile he had seen in a long time.

"Sami, I'm not getting any younger," he started.

"Grandpa, don't talk like that. You aren't going anywhere any time soon," Sami said sternly. She couldn't bare the thought of losing Grandpa Shawn. He was the one family member she had that loved her unconditionally. No matter what she did, she knew he would continue to love her.

"I'm not planning on going to the pearly gates anytime soon," Shawn chuckled, "but there's no denying that these bones of mine are getting pretty old. I want to do something. It's something I always thought I would do with Caroline, but well, sometimes the Lord has other plans for us."

"What do you want to do?" Sami asked. "I promise to help."

"I want to go home," Shawn said.

Sami's brow creased and she was momentarily confused. "Grandpa, you are home."

"No, lass, I want to go home to Ireland. I know Will is gone for the summer, so I was thinking that maybe you would go with me. How about it, Sami, me and you, gone for a month or so, traveling over the green hills and valleys of Ireland?"

"Grandpa, I…I can't. I don't have the money to go flying to another continent. Besides, my life is a mess at the moment. I need to try and fix things, get back on me feet as they say."

"Sami, I would really appreciate if you would do this for me. I would like to see Ireland once more before I die. As for the money, I have that covered. I can easily afford to pay for your trip, for that matter I can even help you get you feet back under you when we return. I think it's time I took on a partner with the Pub. Now that your grandmother is gone, running this place by myself is getting a bit difficult."

Sami was stunned. Her grandfather was offering to make her a partner in his business. "Grandpa, I'm…I…wow…I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go to Ireland with me. Make an old man happy. Besides, this will be as good for you as it will be for me. I think some time away from Salem would be the best thing for both of us. I know the past year has basically knocked you for a loop, and Lord knows losing my Caroline almost was more than I could bear."

Sami reached across the table and placed her small smooth hand over his large and calloused one. With a genuine smile on her face she said, "I'd be happy to go to Ireland with you."

"Oh thank ya darling. You make me proud."

Sami's eyes welled up. No one was ever proud of her.

"What's going on here?"

Both looked up to see Roman and Kate standing there. Neither Shawn nor Sami had heard or seen them come in.

"Sami has just agreed to go to Ireland with me for a visit," Shawn said. "I want to go back and see my home one last time."

"Are you sick, Pop?" Roman asked.

"No, no I'm just fine. I'm just getting older by the minute is all."

"Are you sure you want to take Sami?" Kate asked. "I mean, who knows what trouble she'll get herself into over there."

Sami just hung her head. She didn't feel like fighting. She was so sick of it. Kate had won, she had lost Lucas, and her broken heart just didn't have the strength anymore.

"Kate, I'll thank you not to come into my home and insult me granddaughter. If you have nothing nice to say then I suggest you leave."

"Okay, let's just calm down and act like adults," Roman said. "Pop, what brought this on? This is the first I've heard you mention of going to Ireland."

"It's something I've been thinking about for a long time," Shawn fibbed.

"Well, wouldn't you rather have me or Bo go with you?" Roman asked.

"No, I wouldn't. I think Sami is the perfect person to take with me. I think she would enjoy seeing where the family comes from, and meeting some of her distant relatives."

"We still have relatives over there?" Sami asked.

"Mercy yes," Shawn said. "Plenty. We even have a castle. Mind you it's just a little one, but it still stands to this day. I haven't seen it in almost fifty years, but I know it is still kept up immaculately. In fact the family has been asking for me to come back for some time to take care of a few things." That part was actually true.

"I never knew any of this," Sami said. "This is incredible."

"See, I knew you were the perfect person to take. I knew you would appreciate learning more of your history."

Lucas and Shawn D. entered the Pub. Sami's eyes went wide for a moment before turning to look back at her grandpa. Kate took advantage of the moment.

"So, Shawn, how long will you and Sami be out of the country?" Kate said loudly.

"I was thinking at least a month, longer if Sami is okay with that?" Shawn answered.

"Will doesn't come home for six weeks. We can stay over there until then if you like," Sami said.

"You're leaving for a month and a half?" Lucas gasped. "I mean, you just got back."

"I know that," Sami snapped. "But it's not like I have any reason to stay here!"

"Pop, you can't leave for six weeks. What will happen to the Pub," Roman asked.

"I'll close it up while I'm gone. That's one of the perks of owning your own business," Shawn said simply. "Sami, go home and start packing. I'll call and get us some plane tickets and we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait," Lucas said. "Where are you going? How…how do I get in touch with you should Will, you know, need you or something?" He couldn't believe Sami was going to leave for six weeks. Even though he had dumped her somehow the knowledge that she would be gone, really gone, upset him.

Shawn Sr. smiled to himself. Lucas still loved Sami. It was plain as day. Maybe he could help get the two of them back together.

"Don't worry, Lucas," Shawn said. "Once we get to the castle we'll give you a call and give you a number to keep in touch."

"Castle?" Lucas questioned. "What castle?"

"The one the Brady's own," Sami told him as she stood up to leave. She gave her Grandpa a kiss on the cheek and a quick wave to everyone as she hurried from the restaurant. She felt pleased, very pleased. Her grandfather had made a point of singling her out from the rest of the family and she appreciated that more than anyone would ever know. She truly was looking forward to a great adventure and getting to know more about her ancestors and such, plus, it was obvious that Lucas was truly upset over her leaving. What was that old saying, 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder?' She would make a point of taking pictures and writing Lucas to let him see how much fun she was having without him, making him miss her all that much more.

---------------------

Lucas paced back and forth in his apartment. This was crazy. Why should he care if Sami was going to Ireland? Let her go. His life would be a lot less complicated once she was gone. Yeah, six weeks of peace and quiet. It would be nice. His eyes caught a photo on the table. He picked it up and ran his finger over Sami. Six weeks without Sami. Ah hell, who was he kidding? He still loved her. God help him, it was true. He still wanted her now as much as he did before the wedding, but he couldn't trust her. He doubted if he would ever be able to trust her ever again.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Great, his mother was probably her to gloat over Sami's leaving. He opened the door and was surprised to see Shawn Sr. standing there.

"Oh, uh, hello," Lucas stuttered.

"May I come in?" Shawn asked.

"Of course." Lucas stood back and allowed Mr. Brady to enter.

"Lucas, I'm not going to beat around the bush. My granddaughter loves you with all of her heart and from what I've seen, you love her too."

Lucas let out a deep sigh as he shut the door. "I love her, but it doesn't matter any more."

"Are you daft? Since when does love not matter?"

"Since Sami slept with Brandon," Lucas said firmly.

"Sami never slept with Brandon!"

"Did she tell you that?" Lucas asked, his anger starting to grow. He could just see Sami now going to her grandfather and getting him to plead her case.

"No, she doesn't have to. I know my granddaughter, faults and all. I know she schemes, I know her past as well as you do. I also know that every action she has ever done she did out of love, even when they were wrong. Sami fights to hold on to what she loves, and she loves you. Her whole life she has wanted to be married, and she was one day away from marrying the man that she loved."

"I know what I saw," Lucas replied. "She was naked in bed with Brandon."

"And she has no memory of how she got to be that way. Someone did something terrible to my granddaughter, and when she needed you more than ever, you turned your back on her."

"I understand what you are trying to do," Lucas said, "but it isn't going to work. Sami cheated on me and I saw it."

"Sami would never cheat on anyone she loved. The girl is loyal to a fault. Marlena cheated on her father and it destroyed her. Franco cheated on her and it almost wound up getting her executed for something she didn't do. Brandon cheated on her and it got her sent threw a set of glass doors, nearly killing her in the process. Sami would never do something that has such terrible consequences to you, and more importantly, she would never force Will to endure the pain she endured as a child. If you love her as much as you claim to, you would know that too!"

Lucas sat down hard on the couch, dropping his head into his hands. "I know what you say makes sense," Lucas conceded, "but I still saw what I saw. Every night when I close my eyes I see Sami lying on top of Brandon. Do you think this is any easier for me than it is for Sami?"

Shawn had a seat next to Lucas. "Do you believe Sami loves ya?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe Sami wants to spend the rest of her life with you?"

"Yes."

"Do you still love Sami?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Then why are you fighting your own feelings? You already know in your heart the truth. Stop listening to your eyes or your head and start listening to your heart. My Sami loves you. She wants you. She would never betray you. End of discussion."

"It's not that simple," Lucas said.

"Sure it is," Shawn replied.

"Listen, it doesn't matter at the moment anyway. You and Sami are leaving for the next six weeks!"

"Yes we are, and you could to if you want to," Shawn said.

"What?"

Shawn reached into his pocket, pulled out a plane ticket and handed it to Lucas. Lucas looked at it and saw that it was a ticket to Ireland leaving tomorrow at six in the morning.

"I don't understand," Lucas said.

"It's simple, I am inviting you to go to Ireland with us."

"Does Sami know about this?"

"No, she doesn't, and I would like for you not to tell her until she sees you at the airport tomorrow morning. Furthermore, if you decide to go, I do not want you to tell your mother where you are going or with who. Make up a story, but do not tell her you are going to Ireland with Sami for six weeks. I don't know if your mother had a part in what happened to Sami, but I'm not taking any chances with my granddaughter's health or safety. She's been through enough."

"Shawn, this is a bad idea." He started to hand back the ticket.

"Just keep it. As for this being a bad idea, I think it is a perfect idea. You and Sami away from all family, both hers and yours, except for me of course. You two will have six weeks in a medieval castle to figure out what your future will be. Either you are meant to be together, or you will realize that you should just be friends while you continue to raise Will."

"What is the deal with this castle? I mean, I never would have thought…who are you exactly?"

"I'm Shawn Brady, owner of the Pub, maker of the best damn clam chowder there is. As for the rest, let's just say that story can wait for a while."

Lucas recognized the playful, sneaky smile on Shawn's face. It was one Sami had made many times. He stood up and headed towards the door.

"Oh, by the way, make sure you pack some sweaters and even a light jacket. It may be summer, but where we're going it's only going to be about 55 to 65 degrees during the day, and much cooler at night."

"I never said I was going," Lucas protested.

"Uh huh," Shawn said. "Be sure to get a good night's sleep. See you tomorrow." With that the older man closed the door behind him and left Lucas still sitting in his sofa wondering how he had lost control of the entire situation.

"Lucas, how on earth do you manage to get yourself into these messes?" he asked himself. He ran a hand through his hair before standing up and walking over to his closet. He gave the door a jerk and pulled out his suitcase. "This is insane," he muttered, all the while stuffing clothes into the bag. "**_I'm_** insane!"

--------------------------

The next morning Sami stood in the airport next to her grandpa. She was excited and sad at the same time. She was looking forward to getting away for a while, yet she was going to miss Lucas. What if he decided to move on with someone else while she was gone? What if instead of missing her he actually found that he liked having her gone? That would be awful. The fear those thoughts caused was so strong that for a moment she almost thought of backing out of the trip, but one look at her grandpa's face and she couldn't do it. He was so excited to be going back to Ireland. She couldn't disappoint him. She could only hope and pray that Lucas wouldn't fall in love with someone else while she was gone.

"Sami, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said automatically.

"Now don't be telling me fibs young lady. I've watched at least a dozen emotions cross your face in the past few minutes. Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm just worried that Lucas will move on while I'm gone. What if he falls in love with someone else? Six weeks is a long time."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," Shawn said with a smile.

"Grandpa, you don't understand. Kate will be working day and night to find as many single women as she can to throw at Lucas while I'm gone. She'll buy him another wife, just like she did Nicole."

"Sami, you really don't have to worry about that happening, I swear. Look over there," he said calmly.

Sami turned to see Lucas approaching them with a duffle bag tossed over his shoulder and a smirk on his face. She turned back to Grandpa Shawn trying to figure out what was going on.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Lucas is coming with us," Shawn answered.

"What? How?"

"I invited him."

Without warning Sami threw her arms around her grandfather's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, darlin'. It just seems to me if you and Lucas are to have a chance at all you both need to get out of Salem. Now there is no Kate, no Brandon, no history or past standing in your way. Just be nice to him. Don't goad him, don't yell at him, and don't bring up past actions. Look forward. If he gets mad, just let him blow off the steam and don't take the bait to fight back."

"I won't," Sami said. She knew this was her last chance to make it with Lucas. It was now or never and she wasn't going to blow it.

She turned to look at Lucas as he finally made his way to them. She gave him a big smile.

"Don't get too excited, Sami. I'm here. Personally I think I need my head examined, but I'm here none the less. It doesn't mean that we are back together, and I don't know if we ever will get back together."

"I understand," she said softly. "Regardless of what happens, I am glad that you are coming. Just the fact that you showed up means there is at least a shred of hope, but I promise not to push."

Lucas looked at her, studied her face to try and see if she had any ulterior motives going on. Finally, seeing that she was being sincere he said, "I appreciate that."

"British Airways Flight 914 to Heathrow is now boarding," a woman's voice called over the loud speaker. Everyone picked up their carry on and walked towards the boarding entrance. They handed over their tickets and made their way on to the plane. Sami and Lucas were surprised to see that they were sitting in first class.

"Grandpa, these tickets must have cost a fortune. We could have gone in coach," Sami exclaimed.

"Samantha, I've told you over and over, I can afford to do this. The Pub has been very successful over the years, and your grandma and I lived a pretty simple life. I've just been banking the money for years, letting it grow. Since I can't take the money with me when I die I may as well have a little fun right now."

Sami was still shocked. On top of the trip itself, her grandfather had given her $1,000, which had converted into 893 euros, so she would have her own money for the trip. They were sitting in row 4, seats A, B, and C. Sami ended up in the middle with Lucas on her left and Grandpa on her right. She looked at each man and couldn't help but smile. At the moment she felt so safe, so cared for, even with things still up in the air with Lucas she was comforted by the knowledge that he loved her. He proved he loved her simply by coming.

Lucas stowed her carry on under her seat for her and she made herself comfortable.

"How long is the flight?" Sami asked.

"It'll take about eight hours to reach London where we have an hour layover, then the flight to Ireland from Heathrow only takes about forty-five minutes," Shawn said.

"It'll be night by the time we get there," Sami said.

"Yes, it will be because of the time change. Don't worry, though. Shaymas will be there to meet us when we arrive."

"Who's Shaymas?" Lucas asked.

"He's my nephew. He takes care of the family home. He's been told to expect us."

"Grandpa, I get the feeling that there is so much you haven't told me," Sami said. "Are you some kind of big shot in the family or something?"

Shawn chuckled. "You could say that. Since my older brother passed about ten years ago, I'm now the head of the family."

"What does that mean?" Sami asked. "Does that mean you're in charge of the clan or something?"

"Sami, what are you talking about?" Lucas laughed.

"Well, I saw Braveheart, and they kept talking about the clans."

"Clans are in Scotland," Shawn said. "The Irish don't have clans, but they do have a family patriarch, and at the moment I'm him. I'm currently the owner of the family estate, and when I die it will pass on to the next in line."

"You mean you own the castle we will be staying at?" Sami asked.

"I don't think of it that way. It belongs to the family, but I guess in the legal sense, yes, I own the castle and the lands."

"So who is next in line to inherit?" Lucas asked.

"Well, technically it would be Roman, but I don't think he would see the importance in it, the sense of history or responsibility. That's part of my mission in this trip. I want to visit with the family and make a decision on who should inherit next. I need to make sure that the person who inherits it would put the family first, and not themselves. I don't want anything to be sold."

"Wow, that's a big decision to make," Lucas said.

"Yes, yes it is, but an important one," Shawn said. "Maybe you two can help me make it."

"Of course we'll help," Sami said.

"I'm surprised you didn't recommend yourself to inherit it," Lucas teased. If Lucas expected her to bite his head off, she failed to meet his expectations.

"I doubt I can inherit. For one, I'm not a man. I'm betting this thing goes from father to son or something like that, and two, I don't need the responsibility of keeping a castle from falling into ruins. I wouldn't know the first thing of what to do," Sami explained. "But I am excited to see it. I am very interested in learning about the Brady history. Grandpa, why did you ever leave Ireland? Obviously you loved it, and you were important in the family."

"I wasn't that important in the family. My older brother was to be the head, and then it should have passed to his children. But his boy Robert was killed in a car accident about twenty years ago, and his daughter, Mikayla, was murdered on her honeymoon."

"How awful," Sami said. "Who killed her?"

"They never found out," Shawn said. "At first the blame fell on her new husband, but he was so over come with grief that he committed suicide. He threw himself off the Cliffs of Moher. Its 700 feet down to the Atlantic Ocean below; they never even found his body."

"You don't think it could have been Stephano?" asked Sami. "I mean, did he have it in for the rest of the family like he did the ones in Salem?"

"As a matter of fact he did for a while, but once he followed us to Salem he seemed to focus on our line more than the others," Shawn said.

"Why did Stephano hate the Bradys so much?" Lucas asked.

"Ah, that is a good question, and I don't know the answer to it. I'm guessing that somewhere back in the family the Bradys and the DiMeiras crossed paths and a feud was started, but who started it and over what I'll never know. Lord knows I wish I did. Maybe things could have been smoothed over and my children and my grandchildren wouldn't have had to suffer so much."

Once the pilot gave the signal to unfasten their seatbelts Sami dug into her carry on and pulled out a book to read. Lucas glanced at the cover and saw it was a book on Ireland about legends and myths. Shawn also had a book to read but he couldn't see the cover from this angle. Lucas brought a book, but right now his mind wanted to be left to its own thoughts. He thought about his and Sami's relationship and about what Shawn had said to him the night before.

He was still confused about a lot of things, and still unsure of what he truly believed, but the more he thought about Sami and her cheating on him the more plausible it seemed that she might be telling the truth about being drugged. He didn't believe that his mother had set her up, but maybe someone else had. After all, if she had been after Brandon all along she wouldn't be sitting here right now next to him but off on some plan to get Brandon back in her life. When Sami wanted something, she wanted something, and it was obvious that she didn't want Brandon.

Hours later Lucas groaned. He was losing sensation in his rear end. Even in first class long flights were grueling. Lunch had been a small distraction. Sami had either finished or tired of her book after several hours of reading. Right now she was asleep with her head resting softly on his shoulder. He had tried to sleep but he was wound too tight. It felt so good to have her next to him once again, to smell the soft scent of her shampoo, to feel several wayward strands of hair tickle his cheek, yet he could still see Sami and Brandon together and the thought was tearing him up inside.

Then there was this trip. He was torn about that as well. Part of him still thought he was crazy for agreeing to come, and then part of him was truly excited for the adventure ahead of them. How would Sami be once she was away from Salem? So far she had been genuinely sweet and charming. She hadn't pressured him for any type of commitment or even mentioned their problems. That wasn't like her, to be this calm, but then she would have six weeks to try and work on him he guessed, so there really wasn't a rush for her to start scheming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will begin descending soon. We will be arriving on time in about thirty minutes."

Lucas was about to wake Sami but stopped when he saw Shawn reach over and fasten her seatbelt for her before buckling his own. Lucas smiled. He wasn't used to seeing someone else looking out for Sami besides him. He frowned at that thought. That was a big part of Sami's problems. No one seemed to care about her or take care of her. She was a diamond in the rough. Beautiful and exotic, sharp and hard, but life had made her that way.

He could still remember the innocent, naïve girl of fifteen that he met years and years ago. She wasn't as pretty then because of her baby fat, but she had had a good heart. She had been so open and trusting long ago. That hadn't lasted long, however. Life had been cruel to Sami. Hell, he had been cruel to Sami, but that was the past and Lord knows he couldn't change it. Maybe he could change the future though. Maybe he could use this trip away from Salem and all Sami's enemies to show her life didn't have to be so hard all the time.

Sami sat up with a jolt when the planes wheels hit the run way. The plane bounced a bit and a loud squeal came from the tires as they made contact.

"We're here?" she asked sleepily.

"We're in London," Lucas told her. "Did you have a good nap?"

Sami let out a yawn. "Yes, I did. Hmmm, I could use some coffee though."

"I'm sure we can fix that soon enough," Lucas grinned. "Although, since we're in merry ol' England we might have to settle for tea."

The plane finally came to a stop and everyone began to depart as the captain's voice came over the speaker thanking them for flying with British Airways.

The three walked to the escalators and went downstairs to get their suitcases from the luggage carousel.

"I don't know about you kids, but I'm starving for some real food," Shawn said.

"Food would be good," Lucas agreed.

"And coffee," Sami added and let out another yawn.

"We only have an hour so let's be quick," Shawn said. He led them to a small airport café. "Well, it looks like real food will have to wait until we get to Wellston." He grabbed some slices of pizza from under and heat lamp. Sami and Lucas each took fish and chips. They walked up to the register to pay.

"What is Wellston?" Sami asked.

"The name of the estate. It's located in County Clair. It's between the town of Kilfenora and the cliffs. It's such a beautiful place, surrounded by rolling hills and wood lands all around."

"You mentioned the cliffs before, where Mikayla's husband committed suicide," Sami said before taking a bite.

"Yes, the Cliffs of Moher. They face the Atlantic Ocean. Those cliffs are famous. To the south is Hag's Head and to the north is O'Brian's Tower. Just before the cliffs is The Burren. I used to play there as a child with my brother and sister. Of course my parents didn't know or they would have had a fit. Its limestone flats on top with hills and grass growing between, but underground is a vast network or caverns and caves, some natural and some man made as people mined the limestone. There is an underground waterfall and streams. To a kid it is a magical place. Now I hear you can't just wander around on your own anymore. You have to go on a guided tour. Hah, like I need a tour guide to show me around my own home."

"You own the Burrens?" Lucas asked.

"No, no, but it's such a part of my child hood that I resent the fact that I can't just go there and walk around freely."

"So is Wellston near the coast then?" Sami asked.

"It's about five miles from the coast, but on horseback that only takes about forty minutes to cover. It's the same for Kilfenora. It's about six miles to the east of Wellston. There was a church closer to the house but father insisted on going to the Cathedral every Sunday." Shawn looked at his watch. "We better hurry up if we're going to make our next flight."

--------------------

Two and a half hours later three weary travelers stepped out of the airport in Co. Clair and looked around for their driver. It was dark outside and a gusty wind was blowing. Sami shivered. Her warmer clothes were in her suitcase. She was wearing the jeans and the flimsy ruffled blouse she had on when they had left Salem early this morning.

Lucas saw Sami shivering and wrapped his arm about he shoulders as he rubbed his hand up and down her bare arm to warm her. She gave him a grateful look.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Ah, there's Shaymus." Shawn waved his hand in the air and Shaymus drove the car to the curb. He hopped out at once to greet them.

"Oh what a pleasure it is to meet you sir!" Shaymus exclaimed. "My mother is so happy to have you home. She has talked my ear off all day." Shaymus grabbed Shawn's hand and shook it vigorously.

"It's good to meet you to. My goodness it has been a long time. The last time I saw you, you were just an infant. Glad to see you've grown into a fine man," Shawn said. "Let me introduce you to my granddaughter. Shaymus, this is Samantha Brady, my son Roman's daughter. This is Lucas Roberts, her friend."

Shaymus clasped Sami's hand and shook it gently. "It's a joy to meet you Miss Brady. The family will be so excited to meet one of their American relatives. You sure are a beautiful lass."

"Thank you," Sami blushed. "It's nice to meet you too, and please, just call me Sami."

"Of course, miss. And hello to you, sir."

"Hello," Lucas said as he shook Shaymus' hand. "Lucas is fine."

"Well, now that introductions have been made let me get your bags in the car and we can go."

"Here, I'll help," offered Lucas.

Sami took a moment to look at Shaymus. He was in his fifties, a bit shorter than Grandpa, and his hair was salt and pepper. His face was weathered. Shaymus obviously spent a lot of time out doors, but even with its deep creases it was a pleasant face, friendly. His clothes were nice but simple. Black pants, a crisp white collar sticking out from under a beige wool sweater.

"Samantha, go ahead and get in the car before you catch a chill," Shawn told her.

"Okay," she said and had a seat in the back of the black old styled car. The car must have dated from the 50's or 60's but it was in immaculate condition. Someone obviously loved this car enough to put a lot of effort into keeping it perfect. Soon Lucas was sitting next to her with Shaymus and Shawn up front.

"So how is the family doing?" Shawn asked.

"They're doing just fine. Things were rough when Uncle Conor died so soon after Mikayla. They said he died of a broken heart since his whole family was then gone. Mother misses him a great deal."

"So Constance is doing fine otherwise?"

"Yes, she is anxious to see you, as is my wife and kids."

"I can't remember your wife's name."

"Moyra. We've been married for almost twenty-five years now. I also have a son named Liam and a daughter, Bridget. Sami, you should be glad to meet her. She's so excited to meet her American cousin."

"I can't wait," Sami replied eagerly.

Shawn continued, "So do you have any grandchildren?"

"No, not yet, but both Liam and Bridget are courting someone, so maybe it won't be too much longer," Shaymus chuckled.

Sami tried to look at the landscape as they drove but it was too dark to see anything except black outlines contrasted against the night sky.

"Wellston has been prepared for your visit. The cooks name is Mrs. Heathcliff, and her husband, Mr. Heathcliff, takes care of the stables. The two maids are Miss Delphine and Miss Lucy. Mrs. Heathcliff is in charge of them. She runs a tight ship as they say."

"We have a cook and maids?" Sami asked.

"Of course," Shaymus exclaimed. "Didn't ya know?"

"I just found out about Wellston yesterday," Sami told him.

"You mean you were never told about any of your family or about the estate here?"

"It's a long story," Shawn said. "One best left for the morning."

Sami had more questions but Grandpa had officially ended the conversation. The car turned right into a long driveway and soon what looked like a large manor home came into view. Many of the windows had light shining through. Then Sami noticed the two towers on the building, one on each side that rose up taller than the rest of the structure. It didn't look like a medieval castle, at least not the one she had created in her mind. It was much warmer looking and more inviting even though the building was made of giant stone blocks and she could see the fortifications along the roof.

She was surprised to see people waiting for them at the door. Shaymus stopped the car in front of the main doors and right away someone was opening the car doors for them.

"Hello, welcome to Wellston," a middle-aged woman was saying.

Lucas stepped out of the car and then turned to offer Sami a hand getting out. She took his hand and held it as she was greeted by her family.

"I'm your second aunt, Moyra, and these are your second or third cousins and my children, Liam and Bridget."

"How do you do?" Sami said. "My name is Sami, and this is Lucas. It's nice to meet you."

"Hello," Lucas said politely. He tried to stay in the back ground but didn't leave Sami's side. He could tell she was slightly over whelmed.

"Shawn, how wonderful to meet you at last! We were so sorry to hear about your loss," Moyra said.

"Thank you, dear," Shawn said. "I know Caroline would have loved to have made this trip."

"Oh my!"

Everyone looked to the main door and saw an elderly woman standing there. She was petite but regal looking in her blue dress with matching jacket and a perfectly coifed silver bun on top of her head.

"Connie!" Shawn cried. He jogged the several steps between them and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. "Lord it's good to see you."

"And you," Constance said. "I thought you would come home after Conor died, but when you didn't I gave up hope of ever seeing you again."

"I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I'm back now. Connie, I want you to meet someone." He took Connie by the hand and led her over to Sami. "Samantha, this is my sister Constance."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Sami said.

"Constance, Samantha is my granddaughter, from Roman."

"My dear, you are so lovely," Constance said. "Welcome to Wellston. I hope you will like it here."

"Thank you," Sami said. "I think I'm going to enjoy my stay very much."

Constance turned to Lucas. "Constance, this is Lucas Roberts," Sami said.

"So is this your husband?" Constance asked.

"Uh, no," Sami stammered. "He's…" What was he? Sami honestly didn't know. Her son's father, yes, but what did that make him to her.

"I'm Sami's fiancé," Lucas finally answered for her. Sami felt Lucas slip her engagement ring into the palm of her hand.

She smiled at him for not only saving her from an embarrassing moment, but also because of the knowledge that he still carried her ring with him.

"Well, Lucas, I hope you enjoy getting to know your future in-laws."

"I'm sure it will be as interesting as getting to know the ones in Salem," he smirked. Only Sami caught the perfectly hidden insult in his words. She gave him a look but he just continued to smirk at her.

"Well, let get you all inside. Mrs. Heathcliff has prepared a light supper for you to have before you retire for the night. I'm sure you're all exhausted from traveling all day."

Everyone followed Constance into the house. Sami could see the looks of happiness and sadness that crossed over her grandfather's face as he entered the home. His eyes moved over every surface, every wall. He glided his fingers over tables and chairs as he walked.

"It's the same," he said. "I was afraid I'd come home and everything would look different, but it's the same."

"Conor was insistent on preserving the past. When a piece of furniture would wear out he would have it reupholstered in the same fabric or sent to a crafts man to repair it instead of replacing it," Constance explained.

Sami and Lucas both took a moment to examine the rooms as they passed. Some of the rooms had rough stone walls while others had smooth plaster walls painted in rich yellows, reds, and blues. The furniture was all antique and chairs and sofas were over stuffed and covered in pillows with bold floral designs. Sami felt as if she were stepping back in time. The painted rooms looked to be from the 1800's while the stone rooms could have been from the time of Camelot for all she knew.

"When was the castle built?" Sami asked.

"As far as we can tell, it was in 1589. Granted it didn't look like it does today," Constance said. "Over the centuries additions were added and in the past century plumbing and electricity were installed, which was not an easy task, let me tell you. Most of the rooms have heat in them now, but there are still a few rooms that are heated by a fire place. The Brady's have been in possession of the estate since 1878, when Gavin Brady was rewarded by the King of England."

"Rewarded for what?" Lucas asked.

"For being a pirate and stealing gold from the Spanish and the French," Constance laughed. "What the King didn't know was that for every two gold coins Gavin gave him, he kept one for himself. He didn't sail the seas to help the British crown, he sailed to make himself rich.

They entered the dining room which was set with formal dishes and silverware. The table was huge and at least twenty chairs surrounded it. Only three chairs had place settings at the moment.

"Shawn, it was so good to see you again. I'll be going now but I'll be back tomorrow so we can talk some more."

"I'd like that," Shawn told his sister. "We have a lot of catching up to do." They hugged once more before Connie and her family left them alone.

"Wion't they be staying here too?" Sami asked.

"No, they live in a manor less than a mile away on Wellston property," Shawn told them.

"So we will be here alone?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. The servants stay in a separate house out back."

"Wow," Sami whispered.

"So what did you think of your relatives?" Shawn asked.

"Uncle Shaymus and Aunt Moyra seem very nice, or second uncle, or what ever they are."

"Aunt and uncle will do," Shawn laughed.

"And Aunt Constance was wonderful. I can't wait to talk to her again. She knows so much history about the family and the estate. As for Liam and Bridget, everything happened so fast I barely even had a chance to look at them. I'm sure I'll get to know them more as the weeks go by. What did you think, Lucas?"

"I liked them," Lucas said. "They're definitely friendlier than some of your other relatives," Lucas laughed.

"That's the truth," Sami agreed with a sigh. Lucas had expected her to defend her family but he realized that Sami no longer looked at her own family with rose colored glasses. It had taken a long time but she finally saw them for what they were, people who continually let her down over and over, people who over looked their own faults yet pointed hers out every chance they got.

"Good evening, Master Brady," said a large woman as she stepped through a swinging door into the dining room. "I'm Mrs. Heathcliff, your cook. I hope you are all hungry. I've made you lobster bisque soup with hot bread. If you like I have roast beef cold cuts if you want a sandwich too."

"I think the soup and bread will be plenty," Shawn said.

"Good," replied Mrs. Heathcliff. She hurried out of the room to fetch the food.

"Master Brady?" Sami chuckled.

"Bah!" Shawn grumbled. "I never was into all those formalities. That was more Conor's style. He enjoyed being to the manor born. I preferred hanging out with the field hands and our old cook, Bethany. She was the one who taught me how to make my clam chowder."

Mrs. Heathcliff came back into the dining room carrying a large container filled with a thick soup and a ladle and set it before them. Then she filled each bowl with a generous amount of soup. Sami could tell the older woman had been doing this for a long time. She was on the heavy side but she moved with grace and efficiency. She wore a simple uniform of a black skirt with a black cardigan sweater over a black blouse. Her freckled face had no make-up and her hair was pulled back tight. It was hard to tell her age exactly but Sami had the feeling that she had lived a hard life by the deep lines on her hands and face.

The three ate quickly and spoke little. Each was tired and lost in their thoughts. When the meal was over Mrs. Heathcliff returned to carry out the dirty dishes.

"Master Brady, there are cigars and brandy on the side board if you'd like a night cap before turning in," she told him.

"Thank you. I never took to cigars but a night cap does sound nice. It's been a long time since I've had real Irish liquor."

"If you'll excuse me, I think I'll turn in for the night," Sami said. "Even though I slept on the plane, I'm exhausted."

"Of course, miss." Sami watched the cook pull a cord and in a minute a brown haired girl of no more than eighteen entered the room from the other side.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Delphine, please show Miss Brady and Mr. Roberts to their rooms." Mrs. Heathcliff turned back to Sami and Lucas. "Your bags are already in your rooms. Should you need anything during the night simply pick up your phone and dial 10. The phone will ring in the servant's quarters."

"Thank you," Sami and Lucas both replied. They followed Delphine back through the house and up a grand staircase to the second floor. The staircase cut the house in half with their being and east and a west wing. Delphine led them down the west wing to their rooms at the end of the hall.

The hallway was lined with portraits of her ancestors, there were several swords on display, a family crest, and even a suit of armor stood guard next to the window.

"This is so…weird," Sami said.

"Weird, miss?" asked Delphine. "Is something the matter?"

"No, no, I didn't mean to imply that anything was wrong, it's just that, until yesterday I didn't know anything about this place. To suddenly find myself standing in a castle, looking at a suit of armor, and meeting all these relatives is just…weird. I suddenly feel like a princess or something, and believe me, my life has been many things, but charmed wasn't one of them."

"I see," Delphine replied, but Sami doubted if she really did.

Delphine opened a door and Sami stepped inside. "Oh my God," Sami exclaimed. The room was huge. The walls were painted pale yellow, a roaring fire was burning in a stone fireplace. Thick floral rugs were placed here and there on the floor. Then there was the bed. It was a giant four poster draped in sheer curtains and lace. The bedding was white with large rose flowers, silk ribbons and lace trims . A vase with fresh flowers was next to the bed. Sami hurried across the room to the balcony doors. She pushed them open and stepped out onto the balcony. The air was brisk but the sky was clear and filled with thousands of stars.

Lucas stepped up behind her. "I take it you like your room?"

"Lucas, this place is wonderful. There's so much I want to learn and see." She turned around to face him. The lavish smile left her face and she looked at him seriously. "Lucas, thank you for earlier. You saved me an embarrassing moment and I appreciate it. And don't worry, I know we're not really engaged again, but it does make explaining our…relationship, or…what ever you call it, easier."

"You're welcome, and thank you for not jumping to conclusions," Lucas said. "I still don't know what our future is going to be, but for now let's just take one day at a time."

"I agree," Sami said and gave him a small grin. "Lucas, I know I've said it before, and I know you didn't believe me, and I know I still don't have any proof that what I say is true, but I didn't do what you think I did."

Before Lucas could even respond she walked off the balcony and back into her room. She saw Delphine laying out a beautiful white silk night gown with a matching robe. The cuffs were edged with two inches of delicate lace as was the trim on the lapels. It reminded Sami of something from a Victorian romance novel.

"How exquisite," Sami said as she ran her fingers over the soft material.

"They belonged to the previous lady of the house. I have already hung your clothes in the wardrobe over there. In the other wardrobe you'll find some extra clothes belonging to the last Mrs. Brady. They're quite lovely."

"Thank you for all your help, Delphine. And please, call me Sami. There's no need to call me Miss Brady."

"Okay, Sami. Have a good evening. Mr. Roberts, your room is right next door, if you'll follow me."

"Good night, Sami," Lucas said. He was tempted to walk over and kiss her, but he held back.

"Good night, Lucas."

He left the room trying to picture how beautiful Sami would look in that night gown. "Down boy," he muttered to himself as he followed Delphine next door.

"Excuse me?" Delphine asked.

"Nothing," Lucas mumbled. He stepped into his room and saw that it was every bit as luxurious as Sami's, only this room was a bit more masculine. Instead of lace and flowers the bedding was hunter green with burgundy and gold mixed in. He didn't have a balcony but he did have a large picture window and a fireplace that was already burning.

"Do you need anything, sir?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good night, then." Delphine stepped out and closed the door behind her.

Lucas sat down on the bed with a sigh. For once he had to agree with Sami. This whole experience was weird. Shawn Brady, Lord and Master of Wellston Castle and all its grounds, and Sami was practically an heiress or something. Yep, it was official; he had entered the Twilight Zone.

------------------------

Later that night Lucas woke from his slumber. The room was dark since the fire had burned itself out. He blinked his eyes trying to figure out what had woken him. Suddenly his room filled with lightning and a rumble of thunder rolled over head. So the thunder had waked him up. He was about to roll over and go back to sleep when an even brighter flash of lightning lit up his room and a vibrating boom roared over head.

"Oh crap," Lucas moaned. Sami was scared of thunderstorms. She would never admit it of course, but she was none the less.

Lucas pulled back the covers and got out of bed. He was surprised by the chill in his room. He was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and the cold air brought goose bumps to his arms and chest. He pulled on the terry robe that had been left lying on the chair next to the bed and tied the cord.

A bolt of lightning flashed and this time the thunder over head was so loud and went on for so long that the castle itself shook. Lucas heard Sami scream in the next room. He hurried to the door and entered the hallway just as Sami came flying out of her room and almost crashed into the suit of armor. The next flash of lightning caused the polished metal to glow eerily and Sami cried out in fear once more when the lightning faded and plunged the hallway back into darkness.

"Sami! Sami its okay," Lucas said. At the sound of his voice she turned and threw herself into his protective arms. Sami wasn't crying but she was trembling something fierce.

"Lucas, where are we?" she asked.

He realized she was disoriented from the storm and being in a different place. "We're in Ireland, remember? Calm down, it's just a storm. You're safe. You're safe."

Lucas guided her back into her room and then turned on the bedside lamp. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her in her silk night gown. The white gown came down to her ankles and yet he couldn't remember her ever looking sexier. He handed her the matching lace robe and she slipped it over her bare arms. She jumped when thunder rumbled once more. She had never liked storms, but after coming back from the war zone she was even more frightened of them.

Lucas saw Sami flinch and he put a hand on her shoulder to keep her calm. "Are you okay?"

"I…for a moment…it sounded like the bombs. I'm sorry if I woke you. I understand if you want to go back to bed," she said.

She was giving him a way out of her room, he realized. Sami had promised him she wouldn't push and even though she was scared and the last thing in the world she wanted to be was alone, she was trying to keep to her promise by not forcing him to stay.

"How about I stay until the storm blows over?" Lucas offered. "It already seems to be quieting down. It probably won't last much longer."

"Thank you. That would be nice." Sami sat down on her bed, pulled her knees up to her chin, and hugged her arms around her legs.

Lucas turned away suddenly. She looked so damn beautiful. It was more than just the vintage night clothes. It was her long hair cascading in curls down her shoulders. It was the vulnerable look in her eyes and the relief she showed when he offered to stay for the storm. She had no right to look so vulnerable and virginal, because Lord knows Sami Brady wasn't vulnerable and she wasn't a virgin.

He walked over to the fire place and tossed another log into the grate. There were some burning embers still smoldering from the previous fire so he didn't need any matches. He crumpled up some sheets of paper and set them in with the wood. There was a crackle, then a snap, and it wasn't long before red flames were engulfing the new log.

As he worked he continued to think about Sami. Okay, so she wasn't a virgin, but the truth was, she was vulnerable. She had spent most of her life frightened, lost, and alone. She acted tough, she acted strong, and she acted like she didn't need anyone, but he knew better. He had seen and heard her crying in the night, heard her scream during her nightmares, seen her dissolve into tears after arguing with someone the minute they were gone. He had heard her praying to God when she thought no one was listening. It wasn't fair that she had to endure every thing alone.

But she wouldn't have to be alone if she hadn't slept with Brandon, he reminded himself. He had offered her his protection, his comfort, and his love, and she had betrayed him. At least, that was how it looked. How could Shawn Brady, and Marlena too, for that matter, be so sure Sami hadn't cheated on him? They hadn't been there, but he had.

He stood up and stared at the flames for a minute before he realized there had been no more lightning or thunder. He turned around to tell Sami good night and smiled when he saw her.

Sami was sound asleep. She was lying on top of her covers with her head on her pillow. Her hair framed her delicate face. One hand was lying next to her head on her pillow while the other one rested on her stomach. She looked like an angel surrounded by silk and lace.

His body reacted to the beauty before him and he experienced a longing so strong that it took every fiber of his being not to throw himself on top of her and pleasure her all night long and relieve the aching within him.

"God Sami, do you know what you do to me?" he whispered. He bent down to touch her but stopped when his fingers were a hair's breath from her face. With a sigh he pulled back, turned off the lamp, and walked from her room. He chanced one more look at her. Her skin and hair were illuminated but the glow from the fire place. "Good night Sleeping Beauty," he said as he pulled the door to.

Sami waited a full minute before she opened her eyes to make sure he was really gone. She had heard what he said, had felt his eyes on her body. She just had to be patient. She didn't need to scheme or plot. All she needed was to relax and let time and nature take its course. For the first time in her life she was just going to be an ordinary girl behaving in an ordinary way. Lucas would see that she had changed, and he would love her again. No, he would want her again, for he already loved her. He said he needed to trust her, well, she would make sure that for the next six weeks she was honest and straight forward with him at all times.

--------------------------

The next morning when Sami awoke she felt happier and more relaxed than she could ever remember. She hopped out of bed and hurried over to her closet. She looked at the clothes she had brought with her and sighed. She remembered how Moyra, Constance, and even Bridget were dressed last night. They were all fairly conservative in their appearance. Her clothes were beautiful, but hardly conservative, and for that matter, not totally appropriate for the cooler temperatures. Grandpa had warned her it would be colder here, but she wasn't ready for the twenty degree difference between here and Salem.

She figured the pants and skirts she had brought were fine. The problem was her tops. They all showed a bit too much cleavage and the materials were too thin. She walked over to the other wardrobe and opened the double doors.

"Oh wow!" Sami gasped. Inside were beautiful handcrafted Irish sweaters in a variety of colors, fitted cotton button down blouses and muted neutral tones, a London Fog trench coat, and more Victorian nightgowns. There was also a black dress that reminded her of the one Audrey Hepburn wore in the beginning of Breakfast at Tiffany's.

Under the doors were three pull out drawers. In the first drawer she found wool socks and a collection of scarves, some from Burberry, and others from Hermes. The next drawer held winter scarves, leather gloves, and a small jewelry box. Sami opened the box and found delicate pearls, several vintage brooches, and pearl earrings. The most spectacular item was an emerald necklace that had matching earrings. The emeralds were cut in the classic emerald shape, surrounded by diamonds, and set in what looked to be either white gold or platinum. Sami could tell these jewels were the real thing.

She pulled out the last drawer and saw several pairs of riding boots. Of course, Shaymus had mentioned something about the stables last night. They had horses here. She loved horses. While in Colorado she went horse back riding almost every day.

She took out a white button down blouse and selected a navy blue print Burberry scarf to wear with her own khaki pants. She skipped the high heels she would usually wear and took out her simple brown loafers she had brought for when they went to tourist spots.

Once she finished getting dressed she was surprised by how much she liked the way she looked. She knew she usually dressed a little on the slutty side, but she always felt she needed to if she were going to hold on to her man, but that had never really worked had it? The woman she saw in the mirror looked classic, elegant, but not snobby, just well put together. She was about to put her hair up but decided against it, leaving it loose and natural. Even her make-up ended up looking more natural today, some foundation, a bit of blush, a light brown on her eyes, and a bit of lip gloss. Perfect.

A knock on her door had her calling for the person to enter.

"Good morning miss. I'm Lucy. I've come to make your bed and let you know that breakfast is ready in the dining room."

"Thank you, Lucy," Sami replied. She was about to put away the clothes she had pulled out of the wardrobe.

"Don't mind that, miss. I can attend to it."

"Alright," Sami said. "Thank you."

Sami walked down the hall and then down the stairs. Today she had a bit more time to look at things. The sitting room was large and comfortable. The stone fireplace in this room took up almost the whole wall. She passed the library and saw it was filled with rich woods and masculine furniture. A mahogany writing desk was placed perfectly next to the windows. Tucked to the side was a modern computer on a second desk. There was a billiards room past the library. She could close her eyes and see men smoking cigars, sipping brandy, and shooting pool while talking politics.

Finally she came upon the dining room that she had been in the night before.

"Well good mornin' to ya," Shawn exclaimed. "We thought you were going to sleep the day away." He stood up from the table and gave her a kiss upon her cheek. "Don't you look lovely."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Sami replied with a big smile. "I was exploring my room and the rest of the house just now. The previous lady of the house had great taste." She looked to Lucas and saw him smiling, nodding his head in approval of her outfit. "So what's for breakfast?"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than Mrs. Heathcliff entered the room carrying platters of eggs, rashers of bacon and sausages, a plate of slices tomatoes, a basket of bread, and a bowl of something black and white that Sami didn't recognize. Sami couldn't believe the woman could carry all of that with ease and never drop anything. One by one the items were transferred from her arms to the table.

"I'll be right back with a jug of juice and the coffee."

"Hmm, this looks divine," Sami said and she filled her plate along with Lucas and Grandpa. "What's that?" Sami asked.

"Black and white pudding, it tastes like sausage. Try it, it's very good," Grandpa told her.

Sami took a small spoonful and put it on her plate. For something that looked disgusting it tasted pretty good.

"Grandpa, do we have horses here?" Sami asked.

"Yes, a whole mess of 'em," Shawn replied.

"That sounds fun," Lucas said. "I haven't been riding in years."

"Nothing better than riding across the Irish country side," Shawn agreed. "If you two want we can go after breakfast."

"That would be great," Lucas said. "How about it, Sami?"

"Count me in," she said.

------------------------

Sami found a pair of riding boots that fit and hurried to the stables where Lucas and Grandpa were already waiting and talking to a man that Sami guessed was Mr. Heathcliff.

"Hello," she said as she approached. "You must be Mr. Heathcliff."

"Hello, Miss Brady. I just got a horse saddled for you. She's a good ladies mount. Real gentle."

"Forget that," Sami laughed. "You can take the saddle off of her. The last thing I want is to ride an old nag."

"Do you have riding experience?" he asked. "Horses can be very unpredictable."

"I've been riding since I was a child," Sami said. "I want a horse who likes to run."

"Sami, darlin', I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Grandpa, trust me, I'll be fine."

"Give me a minute to get the saddle off of Nelly and I'll put it on Prancer."

"Prancer, I like that name. It reminds me of Christmas."

A few minutes later Mr. Heathcliff gave Sami a boost up onto Prancer. Before Lucas or Shawn could even get their horses turned around Sami had already kicked her heels into Prancer's side and they were off.

"Sami!" Lucas exclaimed. Part of him was worried, but another part of him was incredibly turned on.

Sami looked over her shoulder. "Catch me if you can!"

Lucas never could resist a challenge. "Yah!" He kicked his horse and laid chase.

"You goin' ta follow them?" Mr. Heathcliff asked Shawn.

"Nah, I think I'll go slowly in the other direction. We'll give the love birds a bit of privacy." Shawn gave Heathcliff a wink and then guided his horse out of the pen wearing a pretty smug look on his face.

Sami felt so alive. The horse under her was sure footed and swift. The wind was wiping through her hair as her horse galloped across the open fields. She chanced a look back and saw Lucas not too far behind her. She kicked her horse into greater speeds and headed for the wood. She slowed down once she entered the trees but still kept a quick clip to stay ahead of Lucas. She dodged this way and that and her smile only grew when she saw the small stream trickling ahead. Gripping tight with her knees she pulled on the reins the way she had been taught and in a swift motion the horse jumped the stream and landed gracefully on the other side.

If Lucas thought he had been turned on before it was nothing compared to the stirrings in his loins when Sami and Prancer jumped the creek. The only thought going through his head was 'What a woman!' Quickly he and his horse jumped the creek and continued to follow Sami through the winding woods.

Sami cleared the trees and saw nothing but open country. In a second it was once more full speed ahead. She listened as the horse's feet would make soft thumps on the grass but then hard clicks when traveling over the slabs of limestone. She realized that this was the Burren grandpa had talked about last night, which meant the cliffs were straight ahead. The Burren seemed to go on forever and ever. She slowed her horse down some to give it a rest. The animal had been pushed hard but seemed to enjoy it as much as she had.

"That's a good girl," Sami said patting the horse's neck. She looked back and saw Lucas still far behind her. She was going slower now. He could easily catch up to her if he wanted to but apparently he was content to stay behind her. "Say, I bet Lucas was impressed with that," she told Prancer. "I don't think I ever told him that I rode horses in Colorado." For that matter, she didn't know Lucas could ride either. He had matched her pace for the entire duration. She didn't see him jump the stream but she bet he did. After another fifteen minutes she finally reached the cliffs.

She dismounted and walked slowly over to the edge. She was about five feet from the edge and found that she couldn't get any closer. She remembered the cliffs in Italy, the one that Kate had caused her to fall over. Something told her if she fell off of this one she would never survive.

She heard Lucas' approach and waited for him to join her without turning to look at him. She didn't want him to see her just yet, not until she got the bad memories under control. She smiled as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was quite a chase you gave me."

"You seemed to keep up pretty well," she said.

"Who taught you how to ride like that?"

"My grandparents in Colorado. They owned a ranch. Every day when I came home from school I went straight to the barn. Chores first, and then an hour a day spent in the saddle. I never realized how much I missed riding until just now."

"God, what a breath taking view." The sky was clear, the ocean below coming toward them in big waves. They looked from side to side and saw the cliffs were shaped almost like a folded accordion. From where they stood they could see the waves crash into the base of the jutting cliff next to them.

"I want to see over the side," Lucas said as he let go of her and stepped around her towards the edge.

"No!" Sami grabbed him arm in a death grip. "Lucas, it's too dangerous."

Lucas looked at her funny. "I'll be okay. I just want to get a look at the waves crashing down below."

"No, please Lucas, don't get too close."

"Sami, I'll be okay? Since when are you afraid of heights?"

"I'm not afraid of heights, just very high cliffs!"

Lucas could hear the panic rising in her voice and suddenly he understood. "Oh my God, Sami, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He embraced her tightly and guided her even farther away from the edge. "I'm so stupid. Of course you're afraid of the cliffs."

"Lucas, don't. The past is the past. I'm so sick of talking about it or thinking about it. I just want to be normal and live a normal life, and to do that I have to make a conscious decision to forget and forgive past deeds, ones that were done to me and ones that were committed by me. You need to do the same. I know you have forgiven me for the past, but have you forgiven yourself. Face it; we were both young, both stupid, both selfish, and both being manipulated by other forces. It's time to let it go."

Lucas caressed her face and stared into crystal blue eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Sami Brady?"

"Not funny," Sami said and punched him lightly in the arm.

"Okay, okay, so you are the real Sami. I've just never heard you say anything like that before."

"I've never felt this free, this unguarded, or this safe before. I can't explain it. The minute I stepped off that plane it was like I left the past behind. It doesn't matter here. There's no one here just waiting to yell at me, or insult me, or hurt me. It's a wonderful feeling."

"I have to admit I love seeing you this way," Lucas said. "I think the last time you were this care free and happy you were probably fifteen years old."

"No, the last time I truly felt this at peace I was ten."

Lucas understood immediately. She was talking about when she still thought John was her father.

"Lucas, I am so happy you are here, and not for the reason you're probably thinking, but because honestly, I am having the time of my life and I can't think of another person on the entire planet I would rather have with me right now than you. I know you probably didn't want to, but thank you for coming. I still can't believe Grandpa went behind my back and invited you. I was completely blown away when you showed up at the airport."

"I'll be honest. I had reservations at first, but I'm happy to be here too. Sami, forgive me, I'm not trying to ruin this perfect moment, but look me in the eye and tell me what happened that night. Don't even mention my mother's name. Just tell me everything you remember exactly as it happened."

"Lucas, why? If you're not going to believe me then what is the point."

"Please Sami, just do it." He placed his hands on either side of her face and she met his stare head on.

"I went to the airport to tell Brandon to leave. The horoscope said he was going to ruin the wedding. I called my psychic and she told me what hotel to go to. I found out what his room number was. I went to his room. He offered me a drink from the hotel bottle of wine. I accepted it to try and calm my nerves. I was a wreck from worrying. He had a drink too. The next thing I remember is you pounding on the door. When I opened my eyes and saw where I was and who was with me I thought I was going to die. The last conscious memory I had had me fully clothed and standing upright. You know the rest of the story. Lucas, I swear on my life, I swear on Will's life, I did not voluntarily betray you. I can't explain why I ended up naked. I can't explain why the horoscope was altered. I can only tell you what I do know."

Lucas never broke eye contact with her. Sami's voice never faltered. She hadn't blinked or tried to look away. In that moment he knew Sami was telling the truth. He still didn't think his mother was behind the set up, but Sami was telling the truth.

"Lucas say something. I can see that your brain is working over time, but please speak to me, or at the very least let go of my head," she smirked.

Lucas laughed. He couldn't help it. "Sami, I believe you. I'm sorry it took this long. It's just so hard to take you seriously when you are running around ranting like a crazy person. We both need to work on our communication skills. No more flying off the handle and screaming. From now on we talk, we don't shout."

"Agreed. Obviously you don't think your mother set me up, so who do you think did? Someone went to a LOT of trouble to hurt me in the most devastating way possible. Someone knew exactly how to play upon your fears of betrayal caused by Nicole. Lucas, someone actually sexually assaulted me to break us up. I was drugged, and…and then they…Lucas I was naked." Her voice began to rise and crack as she continued. "What if…I never went to the hospital to be tested. I honestly don't know if I was raped again that night or not." Her eyes filled with tears.

Lucas held her, stroking her back, offering the comfort he had denied her for so long because of his own anger over the situation. After a minute he pulled back to look at her. "Do you think Brandon would have raped you?" Lucas asked cautiously. "Could he have planned this?"

Sami thought for a moment. The thought had crossed her mind previously but she had dismissed it. "No, I don't think Brandon did this. He knows my past, and he feels guilty for cheating on me already. I know he can be violent when he loses his temper, but he's not a rapist. So I'm pretty sure Brandon was a victim too."

"What about Tony? It would have been a piece of cake for him to have pulled this off, even if he wasn't in the country when it happened. He could have easily hired people to do it. He's done a lot worse."

Sami nodded. "It could have been Tony." As she thought about the things Tony manipulated her into doing at Stan in her moment of weakness, he actually stood out as a very good candidate to have done it really. "But while Tony held me prisoner, he had so much fun taunting me about how he watched Kate and Eugenia set me up that it's hard not to believe the psycho. He was just too happy about it. Honestly Lucas, I don't know what to think anymore! I'm just so tired of being hurt, of people coming after me. I just want to be left alone. Live and let live."

Lucas cupped her chin in his fingers. "No one is going to hurt you again. I'm sorry I failed you. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, but I swear, no more. However, you do need to listen to me sometimes. I begged you to just stay home. You promised you would. You put yourself in danger and I didn't even know you were in trouble."

"So it's still my fault."

"No! No, I am not saying that. But in the future if you would just trust me once in a while, or let me know when you are about to run off and do something like that, it would help if you let me in on it. I never want to see you hurt again. I never want to lose you ever again." With that said Lucas bent down and covered her lips with his own.

Sami surrendered to the kiss, opening her mouth as Lucas delved deeper and deeper. She returned his kisses as the wind sprayed them with salt water and the waves crashed into the cliffs below. After a very long time Lucas finally pulled back. He raised her hand, the one that wore the engagement ring.

"Samantha Gene Brady, will you marry me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes." She couldn't hold back the tears of happiness that rolled down her cheeks this time.

Lucas wiped them away with his thumbs. "I love you."

"I love you too, with all of my heart. I've always loved you. Even when I was chasing after Austin, even when I was pursuing Brandon like a crazy person, in the back of my mind its always been you, I was just so intent on hating you that I couldn't see it, couldn't allow myself to feel it."

"Come on," Lucas said. "We need to get back before your grandpa sends out a search party. Plus I'm sure he is anxious to hear we're engaged again."

"He will be. I think he schemed this entire trip to get us back together," Sami said.

"Gee, I wonder where he could have learned something like that from," Lucas laughed. He walked Sami back to her horse and helped her mount her saddle. The return trip back to Wellston was much slower this time as the two talked about their future and about how excited Will would be when he found out.

"Lucas, let's not tell anyone," Sami said. "Please, the last thing I need…we need…is for relatives to start showing up to talk us out of it. The next six weeks is our six weeks. I think we owe it to ourselves to savor them and spend this time just being a couple."

"I agree," Lucas said. "No one in Salem is to find out, not even Will just yet."

-----------------------

That evening everyone Sami had met the day before returned and they brought even more relatives. She met more second and third cousins; she couldn't keep track of all of that stuff. There was Brian, who was 32, tall, dark, handsome, and knew it. She found him to be a bit pompous. Then there was Conor, who was named after Uncle Conor. He was 33 and fair. Conor reminded Sami of Lucas' brother Mike Horton. She liked Conor. He was very nice.

She learned that Shaymus was a stock broker. He helped to maintain the family fortune. Moyra was a stay at home mother even though her kids were now grown. Bridget ran a small flower shop that she simply adored. Shaymus' son Liam was a farmer and currently oversaw the planting that went on at Wellston. He said he loved working with his hands.

Constance was widowed and lived with Shaymus and Moyra. She was the last surviving member of Grandpa Shawn's immediate family. Sami adored the older woman who reminded her a great deal of Alice Horton. She seemed a pillar of strength and dignity.

Finally she met Thomas Donlevy and his son George Donlevy, whom she was currently talking to.

"So how are you related to the family?" Sami asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," George laughed. "I think my father is a cousin to your grandfather or something like that. I can't even begin to count how many times removed. I remember as a child always coming here and playing with Mikayla and Brenton."

"Who's Brenton? I know Mikayla is Uncle Conor's daughter."

"Brenton was her older brother. He's the one who died in a car accident."

"Oh yes," Sami said. "Good grief, I can't keep all this straight. I've just been given too much information to fast," she laughed, shaking her head. "I never knew any of these people existed until just a few days ago."

"So now that you've met them how do you feel?" George asked.

Sami didn't know Lucas and Constance had come up behind her or that they were both smiling when she said, "It's strange but I feel so at home here. I've only been here a day and a half and yet it's like I've lived here all my life. It just feels like home. I adore everyone I've met so far and everyone has been so kind to me. I don't know if I ever want to go home."

"Many people fall in love with Ireland once they come here. It's the magic of the island," George said.

"Samantha I'm so glad to hear you like it here," Constance said.

Sami jumped. "Oh my gosh, I didn't know you were behind me," she laughed.

"Sorry dear, didn't mean to startle you. George, if you'll excuse me I want to steal Samantha from you for a moment."

"Of course," George said.

Sami stood up and smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress. She had put on the pretty black one in the wardrobe, along with the strand of white pearls. She looked very elegant, as Lucas had quickly pointed out to her. She joined Aunt Constance. Lucas was about to walk away but Constance asked him to join them.

"Sami, come with me upstairs. I want to show you something."

"Sure."

The three made their way up the grand staircase and into the west wing. Constance walked a bit down the hall and stopped in front of one of the many portraits that hung on the walls.

"This fellow here is Lucius Brady. He is my great grandfather, your great, great, great grandfather. The woman with him is Lady Catherine. Lucius was the first Brady to take a wife who wasn't Irish. She was British to be exact. Lucius was betrothed to an Irish woman name Morgana back in the early 1800's but Morgana only had a dowry of 2,000 pounds. Wellston was in trouble back then. The crops of potatoes failed to come in that year. When the crops didn't come there was no money for the tenants to pay their rent. Lucius was facing losing the castle. So he left Morgana at the alter and went to England to find an English bride, one with money. He succeeded. Lady Catherine had a dowry of 50,000 pounds. That was a fortune back then. Wellston was saved."

"What happened to Morgana?" Sami asked.

"She killed herself," Constance replied.

"That seems to happen a lot in this family," Lucas said. Constance just smiled. She walked down to the next picture.

"This is Shawn Brady, the man your grandfather is named after. He is my grandfather, the son of Lucius. Shawn witnessed his father's loveless marriage. He saw the cruelty Lucius inflicted on to Lady Catherine. He knew of his father's many, many mistresses. He vowed to marry for love, and he did. The woman with him is Elizabeth McGhee. She was a wonderful woman, adored by all. She gave Shawn two sons, Roman and Nathaniel."

Sami smiled when she heard the name Roman. So now she knew who her father was named after.

"Unfortunately, Elizabeth died while trying to give birth to a daughter. Shawn was destroyed by the loss. He lived another thirty years but he was a broken man. He never remarried."

They moved down to another portrait. "Roman was my father, and your grandfather's father. He was young and full of new ideas. Until this time the estate was still running on a feudal system."

"That's where people rent your land to grow crops, right?" Sami asked.

"Yes, exactly. But my father Roman knew that times were changing. Ocean liners were being built, factories and trains. He had a thirst for the new and the modern. He convinced his father Shawn to send him to America to go to school. He went to Harvard right after World War I. There he met Jack Kennedy."

"You mean President Kennedy?" Sami gasped.

"The one and only," Constance grinned. "Of course he wasn't president yet. He was a college student like Roman. Anyway, Roman became friends with Jack, but the person he really admired was Joe Kennedy, Jack's father. Joe was the patriarch of a large and wealthy Irish family, and he knew how to make money without even trying to make money. Let me tell you, Roman wanted to be just like him. You have to understand the times. Back then many of the people who lived in estates like these were going under. The castles were either left in ruins or donated to the country to be turned into a museum if they could find a benefactor. Even worse yet, some of them were being bought by wealthy American Yankees. Roman swore not to lose his home. He learned about stocks and bonds from Joe, along with other money making schemes that weren't necessarily completely legal. This was during the twenties when everyone in America was making money and becoming rich."

"Didn't he lose everything when the market crashed?" Sami asked.

"No, he didn't. Joe warned Roman that it was time to pull all his money out of the market. Obviously my father asked why, but Joe didn't have an answer. He just told him to do it and do it fast. My father trusted the man explicitly. Two weeks before Black Tuesday all of the stocks were sold and the family fortune tucked away in a Swiss bank account. Roman found himself an American wife, Mary Beth Addison, and then came home to take over the estate once my grandfather finally died. Roman and Mary Beth had three children; my eldest brother Conor, my other brother, your grandpa Shawn, and me. And that's the history of our family, at least as far back as I can remember."

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Sami said. "I don't know if I'll be able to remember everything, but I'm honored to know it."

"Downstairs in the library is a leather bound journal that contains the history of our family, including even more information about more recent members. I've made it my duty to record everything as it happened and to keep a running record of important events. Feel free to read it, and add to it if you like. I am giving it to you."

"To me? Why?" Sami asked.

"Because I want the family history to continue. I want this estate to continue."

"But what about Shaymus, or your granddaughter Bridget?"

"Bridget is a nice girl, but she dreams of going to America. She is more interested in Hollywood than the happenings of Wellston. If there is going to be someone to continue to record our families story after I am gone, it is going to be you. I can see in you a love and honor for the Brady lineage. Yes, you are the right choice." Constance patted Sami's hand as she spoke.

"May I ask why you wanted me to come tonight?" Lucas asked.

"I would have thought that plain as day. You are about to become a member of this family. Now you know as much of Samantha's history as she does."

"Thank you," Lucas said.

Constance nodded. "It's getting late, and I'm getting too old to be up this long. If you two don't mind it's time for me to get Shaymus to take me home."

"Of course," Lucas said. He offered Constance his arm and escorted her back down the stairs. Lucas was touched that Constance had shared this with him. He suddenly understood what Sami was saying when she said this place felt like home. In a very short period of time these people were starting to feel like family to him too.

----------------------

Once the guests were gone Sami kicked off her heels and sat in the sofa. Delphine and Lucy were already starting to clean the mess. Lucas sat on the coffee table across from Sami and picked up her foot and began to massage it.

"God that feels wonderful," she moaned.

"The foot doctor is in the house," Lucas teased.

Shawn had a seat on the sofa next to Sami. "Did you have a nice evening?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. Grandpa, thank you for bringing me here, for sharing this with me. I can never thank you enough."

"Your happiness is all the thanks I need, my darlin' girl. You deserve to be happy. I know life hasn't always been kind to you, but maybe you can find a second chance at life here in Ireland."

"Who knows?" Sami said with a yawn. "If Scarlet O'Hara could run away to Ireland maybe Samantha Brady can too."

"It's definitely something to think about," Shawn stated. He gave her a kiss on forehead and stood up. "Well if you two youngin's will excuse me, this tired old man is ready for bed."

"Good night Grandpa."

"Good night Mr. Brady."

"Now I'll have none of that. You're goin' to marry my Sami. From now on it's Grandpa to you."

"That may take some getting use to but I'll try," Lucas said.

"Good." Shawn finally left the room and headed upstairs.

Lucas looked at Sami. "Are you serious about living in Ireland?"

"I don't know. I could see it. I have tried my entire life to make Salem my home, to fit in with a group of people who don't want me. I've been here all of two days and these people accepted me with open arms. I feel an inner peace here that I've never felt anywhere else."

Lucas ran his hands up her calf and began to massage higher up her leg.

"What about you?" she asked. "Could you see yourself living here, because my home will be wherever you are?"

"You would do that for me?" he asked. "Let me make the decision of where we live once we're married."

"If the choice is between you or Ireland, you win," Sami said with a sigh as Lucas' hands went higher up her leg. She closed her eyes and reveled at his touch.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes, I believe you mentioned it several times."

"Did I tell you how much I liked your dress?"

"Hmm, you said it was very classy."

"And your pearls?" Lucas continued as he massaged higher and higher.

Sami couldn't concentrate any more. Lucas was causing her passions and desires to escalate by the second. She let out a little gasp as his fingers brushed her most private parts. Her eyes popped open and she saw the wicked smirk on his face.

"Don't start something you're not going to finish general," she warned.

"Who said anything about quitting?" Lucas said seductively.

"Then if we're going to continue with this mission I think we should find a more private place before Lucy or Delphine walk in and see something they shouldn't."

"Or heaven forbid, Mrs. Heathcliff," Lucas added.

"Exactly. I don't think she would look too kindly on us having wild and passionate sex on the sofa." Sami grabbed Lucas by the collar and pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss started out gentle but quickly became desperate and hungry.

"Umph," Lucas moaned. "We need to get upstairs and now." He couldn't take it any more. Almost as if reenacting the scene from _Gone with the Wind_ he scooped Sami up into his arms, like Rhett did Scarlet, and carried her up the grand staircase and all the way to her bed.

Delphine and Lucy had waited for the two lovers to leave the room so they could finally go back in to collect the dirty dishes. Neither Lucas nor Sami had heard the girls giggling or seen the longing looks on their young faces as they hid in the kitchen.

To be continued…


	2. All my Dreams Come True

**An Irish Romance**

By KaitlynRose72

Chapter 2: All my Dreams Come True

Lucas rolled over and let out a contented sigh. He reached out to pull Sami closer to him but realized he was alone in her bed.

"Sami?" He sat up and looked around but he was the only person in the room. He stood up and pulled on his dress pants from the night before. He walked over to the balcony doors to look outside and was shocked at what he saw.

Outside, galloping across the hillside looking like some Greek goddess was Sami. She was wearing a white gown and her lace robe. As Prancer raced down the hill her hair and the soft material of her robe floated on the wind giving her some kind of supernatural appearance. As he watched he realized that she didn't even have any shoes on.

He hurried back to the bed and pulled on his shirt and his shoes and headed downstairs. He caught the time on the grandfather clock in the hall and noticed that it was only five a.m. What was Sami doing? Was she sleep walking, or sleep riding?

He raced out the back doors just in time to see Sami jump a rather tall row of hedges. When she landed the jump perfectly he didn't know if he wanted to kiss her or throttle her for scaring him half do death.

"SAMI!"

She turned back to look at him and pulled Prancer's reins to guide the horse back around to the house. Lucas stood there tapping his toe waiting for her to reach him. Sami finally pulled the horse up in front of him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Lucas asked. "You're riding a horse at five in the morning in your night gown! Did we or did we not just have a conversation yesterday about you not doing dangerous stuff all by yourself."

"Lucas, get up here and kiss me," she purred.

Lucas just shook his head and released a deep breath. He put his hand on the pummel and his foot in the stirrup. In one swift motion he pulled himself up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's better," Sami said.

"Now what?" Lucas asked.

"This." Sami twisted her neck and kissed Lucas passionately. He ran his fingers through her tresses and lifted her head up so he could kiss her neck.

"I love you, Lucas," she murmured.

"And I love you. This morning when I woke up and you weren't there my only thought was finding you, making sure that yesterday wasn't a dream. I need you, Sami. The way a flower needs the sun or a person needs to breath. I need you in every sense of the word."

She smiled at him, touched by his words. She turned her head and kicked Prancer. The horse fell into a gentle trot. Sami steered the mare towards the small wood right behind the house.

From his balcony Shawn stood sipping his hot cup of coffee. He had come out here to watch the sun rise up over the hill side. He had done it often as a child and never thought he would see the sight ever again. The last thing in the world he ever expected to see was Sami riding a horse in her night clothes, not that he didn't understand. There was something magical about this place. Not everyone felt it, but those who did learned to savor it. Sami felt the magic. She truly was at home here.

All thoughts of watching the sunrise were forgotten when he saw Lucas run out of the house and yell for Sami. At first he thought the two might end up quarreling, but his Sami had listened to him it seemed. She let Lucas blow off his steam and didn't fight back. A happy smile came to his face as he watched Lucas hop up on the horse with Sami. He quickly turned his head like a proper Irishman when he saw the two begin to kiss. He didn't look back until he heard the familiar sound of hoof beats heading away from the house.

"You did a good job," he said to himself. "Now need to get those two married right here at the castle." He took a sip of his quickly cooling coffee and hummed a little tune as new plots and schemes drifted in his head. He thought about Sami and Wellston. The two seemed to be a perfect match. Sami was happier than he could ever remember her being.

He suddenly had an idea that he needed to discuss with Constance.

------------------

Sami looked at her reflection in the hallway mirror before entering the dining room for lunch. Her lavender blouse was tucked neatly into her black linen pants and the delicate scarf she had tied around her neck hid the little reminders of what she and Lucas had been doing just a little while ago. After confirming that her hair and make-up were perfect she entered the dining room where Grandpa was sitting and reading the paper.

"So lass, did you have a good ride this morning?"

"What!" Sami gasped, wondering just what her grandfather had seen exactly.

"You and Prancer. I saw you out jumping the hedges this morning."

"Oh, that, um yes, I just couldn't wait to get back in the saddle since I had so much fun yesterday." She hoped her cheeks weren't reddening from her embarrassment.

Sami had a seat and looked up when Lucas entered the room. Damn he looked good. He was wearing a pair of charcoal gray pants with a white Polo shirt. The shirt was fitting and showed every one of his muscles, and she loved to look at his muscles.

"How would you two like to go to the Pub tonight?" Shawn asked. "We can get a pint and listen to some good music."

"Lucas and I will skip the pint, but the music sounds fun," Sami said.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry," Shawn said. "Lucas, I completely forgot."

"I understand. It's not a problem. As long as they have soda or water I'll be fine."

Mrs. Heathcliff came out carrying platters of roast pork with potatoes and carrots, and as always there was the homemade bread.

"Mrs. Heathcliff, if you keep feeding us like this I'm going to outgrow all of my clothes," Sami laughed.

"As tiny as you are, a little meat on your bones would be a good thing," Mrs. Heathcliff replied with a laugh as she placed the food on to the table.

"Excuse me, Master Brady," Lucy spoke softly from the other door.

"Yes, darlin'," Shawn replied.

"Mr. Shaymus Brady is on the telephone for you, sir. He said he has time to come over and go over the books with you."

"Tell him it can wait till tomorrow. I'm taking my granddaughter and her fiancé to the Pub tonight."

"Yes, sir." Lucy turned and left to relay the message.

"What books?" Lucas asked.

"He is going to show me all the financial statements pertaining to the estate. Actually, Lucas, I would be grateful for your help tomorrow. I know I run the Pub and keep track of my finances for that, but this is going to be much bigger, and I'll be honest, I don't know the first thing about looking at a stock portfolio. Would you mind helping me read all that stuff tomorrow?"

"I'd be glad to help," Lucas said. "Is the estate still doing well?"

"Oh yes, at least Shaymus says it is, but I would like to have a look at those books none the less, especially since its going to be up to me to pass this place on to the next person. I just want to be sure everything is as good as I've been told."

"That's a good idea," Lucas agreed.

"Thanks, boy. I knew I could count on ya. Now, let's eat while it's still hot."

--------------------

Sami was surprised when Grandpa said they would walk to the Pub, but it was only a mile south of the castle and the walk took about fifteen minutes.

"It's best to always walk to the Pub," Shawn said. "That way if ya leave too drunk you don't have to worry about driving home and crashing the car into a tree."

"Gee, Grandpa, it sounds like you have a lot of experience at this," Sami chuckled.

"I have to admit that I was a bit of a wild one when I was younger. Conor, bein' the oldest, had all of the responsibility that came with being in line to be Lord of Wellston. Me, being second in line, I had no responsibility at all except to my friends and the Pub. Yep, I could drink and gamble with the best of them. It was your grandmother that straightened me out and made me all respectable and such."

"I can see that since I know Grandma never would have put up with you drinking and gambling. She would have kicked you out on your butt."

"Ay, she surely would have. But the love of a good woman will straighten out just about any wayward man."

The Pub was located in the town, but the town only consisted of the Pub, a general store, a butcher shop, and a small chapel.

Lucas held the door to O'Looney's open and everyone stepped inside. About twenty patrons were inside, mostly men Sami saw. There was only three other women in the place. In the corner there were five men playing what Sami guessed to be Irish jigs. The music reminded Sami of Titanic when Leo and Kate were dancing in 3rd class. She didn't know how the violin player could actually play the violin since he was jumping around and kicking his feet so much.

Lucas watched as every man over 18 and younger than fifty turned around to admire Sami. He couldn't help but feel proud that she was his.

"Well, well, well! I had heard you were back!" shouted a voice from the bar.

"Finigan! How good to see you man!" Shawn exclaimed. "What are you doin' here?" Finigan came out from behind the bar and he and Shawn embraced with hearty slaps on the back.

"I own this place now. O'Looney died, must been twenty years ago. His son didn't want the place so I bought it."

"Is there anyone else left from the old gang?" Shawn asked.

"Just Jack. Frank died from lung cancer a few years back and Smitty went and became a priest. He's in some third world country right now spreadin' the word."

"Smitty a priest! You must be foolin'."

"No, I swear on me mudder's grave. Here, have a pint on the house, and some for your guests."

"No thanks," said Lucas. "Actually, you don't happen to have non-alcoholic beer do you?"

"As a matter a fact I do. I keep some here for another one of my patrons. Poor devils got cirrhosis of the liver but he still can't live without some kind of beer. Ah, here ya go!" Finigan pulled out a bottle of O'duls.

"What about you Samantha?" Shawn asked. "Would you like to try a pint of Guinness?"

"I guess one glass is okay," she answered. "The music is awesome!" She watched as a couple of the men were on the dance floor doing the traditional Irish dance. She clapped her hands like other people in the Pub in time with the music.

"Well hello there, Miss Brady."

Sami turned to look at the person addressing her. "Hello. I'm sorry. I remember your face but not the name."

"George Donlevy. We met last night."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I've just met so many people that I'm having trouble keeping names and faces straight. You remember Lucas."

"Yes I do. Nice to see ya again."

"Same," Lucas shook his hand.

"Miss Brady, may I have this dance?" George asked.

Sami looked at the other two couples on the dance floor and shook her head. "I don't know how to do that," Sami said. "I wouldn't have a clue how to even begin."

"Not to worry," George laughed. "I'll lead. Besides, it's really just a lot of hopping and skipping around. You'll do fine."

"I don't know," Sami said. She looked at Lucas.

"Go ahead." He pointed his chin out towards the dance floor. "You dance and I'll watch."

"You sure?" she asked. She knew Lucas could get very jealous very quickly and she didn't want to upset him.

"Go on, have fun."

"Okay." She offered her hand to George and he led her onto the dance floor. He put his left hand on the small of her back and took her hand in his right hand.

"Now get ready, skip side to side and back again," George said. "Just follow me."

The first couple of steps Sami stepped on the poor man's toes at least twice but he was a good sport about it. After a couple of minutes she found she had the basic steps down and was having a blast.

Lucas leaned against the bar standing next to Shawn.

"I've never seen her so happy in all my life," Shawn said. "It looks like my askin' ya to come along wasn't a bad idea after all."

"I had my doubts, but you were right. Thank you. I know what you did for us and I will be forever in your debt. Getting out of Salem really was the best thing for us. Once away from my mother and Lexie, and Nicole, and even Roman and Malena, everything just became so clear. Sami never would have betrayed me and I want to spend the rest of my life with her by my side."

"I'm glad to hear it. I've never known two people who were more perfect for each other than you two. All I ask is that you take care of her and do right by her."

"I will. I promise," Lucas said.

"And, the next time something bad happens don't think the worst of Sami. Stay calm and give her a genuine opportunity to defend herself. Sami is a Brady, and because of that she has powerful enemies."

"You mean the DiMeiras."

"Yes, the DiMeiras. Then there is also your mother."

"Leave my mom out…"

"I'm not tryin' ta make ya angry, but you have to face the facts. Your mother likes to make sure she gets her way, and she will do almost anything to make sure that she does. You'd do well to remember that. Maybe she didn't frame Sami with this last incident, but does that mean she's not capable of trying something else? I think not. Sami isn't as strong as she makes herself out to be. Most of the time she's just a scared little girl."

"I know that. I figured out the real Sami a long time ago. All she wants is love and to feel safe."

Shawn gave Lucas a firm pat on the back. "Like I said, you two are perfect for each other." He downed his pint and motioned for Finigan to give him a refill.

Sami stumbled and bumped into George. "Oh God, I'm terrible at this!" she laughed.

"Nonsense, yer doin' fine. What ya need is another pint. It's a proven fact the drunker you are the easier the dancin' gets."

"George! Shame on you. You're trying to get me drunk!"

"I'm just trying to help get you in the swing of things," George smirked. "Besides, can you blame me? I'm dancing with the prettiest woman in the Pub."

"There are only three women here including me. That's no saying much!"

They stopped when George was tapped on the shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?"

George looked to Sami and she nodded her head okay. She began to dance with her new partner.

"Evening. My name is Johnny. Johnny Roundtree." He swirled her about the room.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sami Brady."

"Brady. As in the American who's staying in Wellston?"

"Yep, that's me, but how do you know that?"

"Are ya kiddin? You're the talk of the town. Everyone has been waitin to get a glimpse of the pretty American. Wait till I tell the fellas I got to dance with you."

"I think you and the fellas are making a big deal out of nothing," she laughed. "Oops! I'm sorry." She tried to not step on his toe again. "As you've probably guessed, I've never danced like this before."

"It's okay. You're doin' fine. Watch this." Johnny let go of her and took several steps back and began to jig and tap. She was amazed. After a minute he flashed her a big grin and took a bow.

"That was amazing! I could never do that. I'd break a leg or something."

"Nah, I could teach ya."

"Maybe, but not tonight!" They went back to skipping across the floor. After a while Sami's side began to ache from all the dancing and the laughing.

"I've got to stop!"

Johnny walked her back to the bar and Sami picked up her glass and took a long drink of the heavy brew.

"That's better," she exclaimed. "There is such a thing as too much fun."

"Ya got to build up your endurance," Shawn said. "Hey Finigan, what say we teach these two young'uns a thing or two?"

"You sure you remember the steps after all these years, old man?"

"I remember them as well as you do, old man."

Both Shawn and Finigan downed a pint and headed to the dance floor. Sami and Lucas became aware of people whispering that the Brady was going to dance. Sami was really starting to realize what a big deal her Grandpa was in this place. He was practically famous.

People on the dance floor moved out of the way as Shawn and Finigan stepped forward. The band started a new song with a super quick tempo. Sami and Lucas both clapped and cheered as Grandpa and Finigan hopped and kicked and tapped as good as any professional dancer.

"He should be in the cast of Riverdance," Lucas exclaimed.

"Michael Flatley, eat your heart out," Sami agreed.

Three hours later Lucas was struggling to carry a very drunk Shawn Brady home. Shawn's arm was draped over Lucas' shoulders and the much taller and heavier man had at least 60 of his body weight crushing down on Lucas. Sami was on the other side trying to assist but she was a bit tipsy herself.

"Next time we are driving," Lucas grunted. "I'd rather be the designated driver than the designated carrier."

"Ah yer a good lad, ya are." Shawn's words were slurring together something awful. "You two ar' gonna hav…hic…hav such a happy life ya are. Sami, me darlin' Sami, I know…I just know yer gonna make a good wife."

"Sure Grandpa."

"It were so good to see Fin…Fin…"

"Finigan," Lucas supplied.

"Yeah! Him," Shawn agreed.

"Come on Mr. Brady," Lucas said. "Keep walking. Don't slow down on me."

"It's Grandpa! No more of this Mr. Brady business."

"Okay, keep walking Grandpa," Lucas encouraged. He readjusted his hold on the older man to try and redistribute his weight.

Finally Wellston came into view. Lucas guided Shawn into the driveway and led him to the door. Sami hurried to open the door and make way for Lucas.

Lucas got him in to the sitting room and rather unceremoniously dumped him into the first overstuffed sofa he could reach. Sami quickly moved all of the decorative pillows out of the way. Almost immediately Shawn began to snore deeply and soundly.

"Sami, there is no way I can carry him up that giant staircase. He's a hell of a lot heavier than you are."

"I know, silly. He'll just have to sleep here tonight." She untied his shoes and set them down in the floor next to the sofa. She picked up a quilt that was on the back of the other sofa in the room and laid it over Grandpa.

Sami bent over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well," she whispered.

"You too, Caroline. I love ya, darlin'."

Sami looked up to Lucas, her eyes suddenly sad. Even after all this time Shawn was still morning the loss of his wife.

Lucas reached down and took Sami by her elbow. "Come on sweetheart. He'll be fine here for the night. I think you need a little sleep yourself twinkle toes."

Sami followed him to the staircase. Lucas kept a steady hand on her arm to make sure she didn't lose her footing since she really was a bit tipsy.

"I had fun tonight. Next time you need to dance with me."

"I think you did enough dancing tonight for the both of us." He led her to her room and opened her door.

"She turned to look at him. Dance with me."

"Now?"

"Uh huh."

"But there isn't any music."

Sami walked over to her dresser and opened the small music box that resided there. She had discovered it earlier in the day. A soft, sad melody began to play. Lucas pulled her into his arms. Sami laid her head on his shoulder and the two moved as one.

"Every man in that bar thought you were the most beautiful woman in all of Ireland tonight," he whispered.

"I think you're exaggerating, General."

"No. We promised to always be honest with each other and I'm being honest right now. I saw how those guys looked at you. And then I saw how they looked at me."

"And how did they look at you?" Sami asked.

"They were green with envy, because they knew you were mine and they couldn't have you." He guided her lips up to meet his and brushed them ever so lightly, teasingly.

"I'm all yours," Sami murmured. "Now and always."

The music stopped. Lucas guided Sami to the bed and gently lowered her down. It was time to make their own music.

------------------

Breakfast had been a rather comical affair with Grandpa suffering from one heck of a hang over. For that matter Sami had popped a couple of Tylenols for her own headache. It was now several hours later and both she and Grandpa were feeling better. Actually, Sami had been shocked at how quickly Grandpa had bounced back but she figured it must have been the Irish in him

Now Sami was exploring the other rooms on the second floor. There were ten bedrooms in all. Lucas and her rooms were at the end of the west wing and she found Grandpa's room was the one next to the stairs on the east wing. The other bedrooms were just as large and as luxurious as hers. Each had a different color scheme or theme in them. Some were very feminine and other dark and manly in appearance. There was a large and very heavy looking door at the end of the east wing. She tried to open it but it was locked. This door looked very different from the other doors lining the hallway. This door looked medieval with its rough worn wood and black iron hardware.

She looked at the lock and realized the door would need a skeleton key to be opened. Mrs. Heathcliff was in charge of the house. She would probably have the keys. Sami hurried to the staircase and through the house to the kitchen.

Mrs. Heathcliff was there already working on preparing the midday meal.

"Mrs. Heathcliff, I'm sorry to bother you but I had a question."

"And what would that be, miss?"

"There is a large brown door on the second floor that is locked. Do you have the key?"

"Oh miss, you don't want to go up there."

"Up where?"

"To the third floor. It's…it's a bad place. You best just stay down here."

"What's on the third floor?" Sami asked. Now her curiosity was peaked.

"Just a bunch of old rooms and such. Those rooms haven't been in use for probably a hundred years or so. Every now and then my husband will go up there to check for any weather damage, but other wise no one goes up there. Those rooms were never renovated. The walls are dark and covered in webs."

"How do you go up into the towers?" Sami asked.

"There are stairways on the third floor that lead up to them, but like I said miss, you really don't want to go up there."

"Do you have the key to the door?" Sami pressed on. "At the very least I would like to just go up for a minute. I'm sure you're right and that I won't like it up there, but still, my curiosity is peaked and I would like to just take a quick peek."

Mrs. Heathcliff looked very distressed and rubber her hands together fretfully. "You promise just to go up for a minute or so."

"I promise," Sami said.

"You do realize it's haunted up there, right."

Now Sami chuckled.

"Just because you don't believe in ghosts doesn't mean they're not real," Mrs. Heathcliff warned.

"You're right. I'm sorry. If I sense anything bad I promise to come down at one. Now can I please get the key?"

The older woman finally relented. She walked over to a cupboard and opened the door. On the inside of the door were several assorted keys on small hooks. One key was very large and made of what looked like iron. Mrs. Heathcliff removed the giant key and handed it to Sami.

"Thank you," Sami said.

She left the kitchen and was just making her way back to the staircase when Lucy announced that they had guests.

"Miss Brady, Mrs. Constance Brady is here along with several other relatives."

Sami saw a cabinet against the wall. She shoved the key into the top drawer and then followed Lucy to greet her guests.

By the main door she saw Grandpa and Lucas greeting Shaymus and his son Liam. Shaymus had a large briefcase and Sami guessed they were going to talk about all the estate finances now. Also standing there was Aunt Constance, Bridget, and another woman Sami didn't know.

"Good afternoon," Constance said as she greeted Sami with a hug.

"Hello, again," Sami said.

"Well why don't we go in the library and leave the ladies to talk," Shawn suggested. Sami and Lucas gave each other a quick little wave good bye as he followed the men down the hall.

"Lucy, please ask Mrs. Heathcliff to make tea for four and if there are any cakes or cookies available that would be nice as well."

"Yes, ma'am."

"We will be in the garden," Sami said.

Lucy nodded her head and hurried off to tell Mrs. Heathcliff.

"Samantha, I would like to introduce you to Margaret Collins. She's a family friend."

"It's nice to meet you," Sami greeted and shook the woman's hand. Margaret looked to be in her late thirties. She had long copper hair and freckles on her nose. She was dressed in a pair of tan pants and a Fair Isle sweater.

"Why don't we go outside?" Sami suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Constance agreed. She had been watching Samantha very closely since her arrival and she was impressed by the young woman. She had seemed a bit nervous at first with meeting so many people at once and finding out so much information about her heritage in such a short time, but she now seemed confident and quite comfortable in her new role as Lady of the Wellston.

Sami led them to the garden and they all had a seat on the terrace.

"How is Moyra doing today?" Sami asked.

"My mom had a bit of a headache," Bridget replied. "She is resting right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sami said.

"You seemed to have settled in well," Constance spoke up.

"How could one not," Sami laughed. "I mean, this place is wonderful. The beauty is breathtaking, and this place has this feeling of timelessness and permanence. I feel such a connection to the world here. It's very comforting to know that this was the home of my ancestors and that it will be even once I'm gone. I love everything about Wellston and I already know I will miss it terribly when I return to Salem."

"You don't have to go back you know. There's no reason why you and Lucas can't make a life here in Ireland," Constance said.

"To tell the truth I have been thinking about it," Sami said. "Maybe Lucas and I can get a job here and find a little cottage or something."

"Wouldn't you miss your family back home?" Bridget asked. "I want to go live in America, and every time I think I'm ready to go I get frightened. It is so hard to think of leaving my loved ones behind."

"Back home I'm not that close to my family. When I was younger, well, let's just say that I made some mistakes. Some people hurt me very badly and no one ever helped me to get over it, so I ended up hurting some people I cared about. Even though its years later and I'm sorry for the mistakes I made, my family doesn't seem to be very willing to forgive and forget as they say."

"When you say you hurt them, do you mean that you injured them?" Margaret asked.

"No, nothing like that. I hurt their feelings, really. I let my family down, and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to make amends. Truthfully, I'm finally at the point where I'm about ready to quit trying."

"The people who refuse to forgive you, have they never made a mistake. Are they so perfect that they can sit in judgment of another when it has been years and years since it happened?" Constance asked, her voice sounding indignant.

"Believe me, they are not perfect," Sami replied, shaking her head. "Some of them have sinned far greater than I have, and were much older and supposedly wiser when it happened. Like I said, I'm ready to give up. For the most part I am used to being alone. As long as I have Lucas, Will, and my Grandfather, that's all I really need."

Constance took Sami's hand in hers and held it firmly. "You are not alone anymore. You have family here, and we are ready to welcome you with no care what so ever of your past mistakes. No man or woman is perfect, and it is a terrible thing to inflict pain on someone for so long."

Sami found it hard to speak over the lump that was forming in her throat. "Thank you…you have no idea…it is just so wonderful to feel accepted." Both women smiled at each other.

"Who is Will?" Bridget asked.

"Will is my son," Sami said.

"You have a child?" Constance asked.

"Yes, he is twelve."

"Twelve! My, you must have been very young," Bridget exclaimed.

"I was. Seventeen in fact. That was one of those mistakes that I was talking about."

"Do you still see the father?" Margaret asked.

"Everyday," Sami laughed. "Lucas is Will's father. Lucas and I have had a very complicated relationship but luckily for us everything is worked out now and I can't wait for us to get married."

"He seems to be a very good man," Constance said. "You are very lucky."

"I am." For the first time in her life Sami actually believed those words. She was lucky.

---------------------

"As you can see, the stock options are currently worth 16,000,000 euros and have been gaining steadily," Shaymus said. Lucas looked over all of the paper work very carefully. He could tell Shawn was at a loss over all of this.

"And the mutuals currently have 11,000,000 invested in them?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Shaymus replied.

"Is that good?" Shawn asked Lucas.

"It's good, but personally I would have a little less in the market and more in mutuals. The market is like gambling where mutuals are more steady, but since Shaymus is a broker I'm sure everything is just fine."

"I'm very good at what I do," Shaymus admitted.

"I can tell," Lucas said.

"What about the basic savings account?" Shawn questioned. "How much is in that?"

"That fluctuates," Shaymus said. "For the past twenty years we have managed to never touch the main principal. We live off the interest that comes from the mutuals and the 15,000,000 that is tied up in CD's."

"What's a CD?" Shawn asked.

"It's like a glorified savings account, but once you put your money in you have to wait six months to a year to pull it out, or you can just leave it in to keep earning interest," Lucas told him.

"The interest is basically income. Every month Aunt Constance gets her allowance. You also get an allowance."

"I said years ago not to bother with that," Shawn said.

"I know, but my mother insisted upon it," Shaymus said. "She said it was your birth right. This a savings book in your name that has all the money you have earned for the past forty years, along with interest gains." Shaymus handed Shawn the little book.

Shawn opened the book to look at the total. Lucas looked over his shoulder to see how much was in there. Shawn actually let out a whistle when he saw the amount. Lucas was shocked as well. Shawn had a bank account worth 9,452,213 euros.

"This is mine?" Shawn said.

"That's right. That isn't money that belongs to the estate but money that belongs solely to you," Shaymus explained.

"What are you going to do now that you're rich?" Lucas teased.

"I have no need for all of this," Shawn replied.

"Keep in mind that since you're here we can make arrangements for your future monthly allowances to be deposited into your bank in Salem."

"You mean I get even more money?" Shawn asked.

"That's right."

"Shaymus, I want an account made in Sami's name and I want all of this nine million and what ever it is to be put in her account," Shawn insisted.

Shaymus looked completely flabbergasted. For that matter so was Lucas. "Are…are you SURE you want to do that? I mean, once it's done you can't get the money back should you change your mind."

"I'm sure. I'm not going to change my mind. I already have plenty of money. I don't mind collecting my future allowance, but all of this I just don't need. Sami on the other hand can make a good life for her and Will with this. I want it done." Shawn turned to Lucas. "Don't tell her yet. I want to surprise her. I think this will make a nice wedding present. Don't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I think Sami will be very happy," Lucas stammered. He couldn't believe Shawn was actually going to do this. With some careful budgeting that kind of money could let them live comfortably for the rest of their lives. He looked over at Liam, who had been absolutely silent so far and saw that the guy looked as shocked as he did.

"What about the costs involved in keeping up the castle and the lands? Where does the money come from to take care of that?" Shawn asked.

"That comes from the interest. Every year the interest comes in. The money for Wellston comes out of the interest first. That comes to about 45. Then you and mom get your allowances. That's another 40. The remaining 15 is used to pay for someone's college tuition or if there is a Brady wedding that year and things like that. If nothing happens that requires the use of that money it is added to the principal to draw more interest in the future."

"What about your salary?" Lucas asked. "Are you paid from the 15?"

"My salary is paid from the Wellston costs. If I should inherit Wellston in the future, then I will get an allowance like my mother and Shawn."

Shaymus made a point of making eye contact with Shawn when he mentioned inheriting Wellston. Shawn quickly looked away. He didn't want to discuss who would be inheriting Wellston just yet.

"Well thank you kindly for going over this stuff with me, Shaymus. I appreciate it. You've done a fine job of managing the estate. Lucas thank you for explaining what all of this stuff means. All these pages of numbers look like a bunch of nonsense to me."

"No problem," Lucas replied as he continued to look over some of the documents.

"What are you looking for?" Liam asked.

"Nothing specific. I was just checking it out," Lucas replied.

Shaymus began to collect the papers and shove them back into his briefcase. "Well, I should be going. Moyra wasn't feeling well and I would like to get back home to check on her."

"I understand."

The four men left the library and headed for the garden where the ladies were laughing and having a good time sipping their tea and eating a lemon cake.

"You're grandfather came home soaking wet covered in manure, which he proceeded to get all over the floor that Bethany had just mopped. Our father almost had a stroke," Constance laughed as she recounted a story from when she and Shawn were children.

Lucas saw Sami holding her sides she was laughing so hard. The other women were also cracking up.

"Constance, you're not telling them the story of when me and Conor were forced to work in the stables are you?"

"Yes she is," Sami laughed. "You never told me what a naughty little boy you used to be."

"Wait till you hear the story of when he hid fire crackers in the sitting room fireplace," Constance said.

"I think you've told enough stories for one day," Shawn said in mock sternness.

"Fire crackers in the fire place!"

"Yes. That night when my father lit the kindling the fireplace began exploding over and over. Mother was screaming in terror and father jumped back so fast that he knocked a table over shattering a vase and a lamp. Father took the switch to Shawn that night."

"You're not the only one with stories to tell," Shawn warned. "I can always share the story of your first date with Frank what's his name."

"Don't you dare," Constance said.

"I'm sorry to break up the fun," Shaymus said, "but I really should get home to Moyra."

"I guess we should be leaving then," Constance relented as she dabbed at the tears in her eyes.

"Do come back soon," Sami said. "I'm eager to hear more about Grandpa's childhood."

"We will," Bridget said. "And you can tell me about life in America."

"Sure."

"Before you all go, Connie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Shawn asked.

"Of course."

"In private."

Constance followed Shawn back to the library. Shaymus was looking through his briefcase.

"Darn, I left my glasses." He turned and left the others alone.

Sami and Lucas walked the others to the main door to wait for them. Shaymus came back a couple of minutes later.

"I found them. They were in my case the entire time, just down at the bottom." He looked at Sami. "So do you really like it here?"

"Yes, very much. I was just telling Aunt Constance that I'm tempted to look for a job and maybe move into a little cottage or something and stay here for good, if Lucas is willing of course."

"It's a real possibility," Lucas said. He didn't bother to tell her that she would soon have enough money to buy her own manor. He promised to keep it a secret after all.

"Yes, well one never knows what will happen," Shaymus said.

The words themselves were no big deal, yet Sami couldn't help but notice the tone of voice used. Shaymus sounded upset but she couldn't figure out what he could possibly be upset over.

Finally Shawn and Constance arrived at the front door. After a quick hug and farewells were said Sami, Lucas and Shawn were alone once more in the castle.

"Lucas, I don't suppose you know how to play chess?" Shawn asked.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Excellent! How about a game or two?"

"Sounds great. Sami, want to watch?"

"You know, I think I'll pass. I'm gonna go and see Prancer, maybe go for a short ride."

"Well, maybe I should come with you," Lucas said.

"Nonsense. I'll be fine. I promise to stay close to the estate. You should know by now that I can handle a horse."

"Okay, just be careful," Lucas said before following Shawn to the library.

After swapping her shoes for boots Sami saddled Prancer.

"You're very good with horses," Mr. Heathcliff said as he came up behind her.

"Thank you. I lived on a ranch for four years. I rode every day."

"You should think about competing. There are several contests that take place each year."

"Oh, I don't think so. I competed several times as a kid, but I never even came close to winning. That's okay though. I just love to ride." Mr. Heathcliff gave her a boost. "What are some places near by? I know the Burren and the cliffs are that way. What's in the other directions?"

"The cliffs are to the west. If you go east you'll come to Mrs. Brady's manor and north and east of her manor is the farm lands that belong to the estate. If you go north you'll be in mostly the wood. There are several streams that run through there, along with several marshy areas. You got to be careful of those cause the horse will get stuck. I've seen the mud rise clear up to the top of their legs if it's right after a good rain. If you go north stay on the paths to the right and you'll come to the most beautiful little valley you ever saw with a lake at the bottom."

"Is all of that still on Wellston property?"

"Yes, well not the Burren. When you go west the property ends fairly quickly, but it goes east of here for about two miles and north for about five miles. If you go south, as soon as you exit the drive way you're off the property, and of course the town and pub are to the south. I heard Mr. Brady had a very good time last night?"

"Yes he did," Sami laughed. "Wow, talk spreads fast doesn't it?"

"Yes indeed. Only about three hundred people live around here and they do like their gossip."

"Are the Brady's one of their favorite topics?" Sami asked.

"Sometimes. Right now there is more talk than usual because Mr. Brady finally came back after bein' away for so long. Most people thought he'd never return. But not only did he come back, he brought his beautiful American granddaughter with him. The gossips have been working over time."

"I don't see why everyone is so excited about my coming. It's not like I'm next to inherit or anything. I'm just here for a visit."

"That's not what the town's folk are saying. They think Mr. Brady brought you here to groom you to take over when he's gone."

"You can tell the town's folk to stop jumping to conclusions."

"I'll do that, Miss Brady. Have a nice ride."

"Thanks." Sami guided Prancer into a smooth pace. She thought about how people love to talk and make up stories. She also realized that she would have to be careful of any thing she told her relatives. She believed Aunt Constance when she said that they didn't care about her past mistakes, but Sami wanted to keep her past private all the same. Part of what she loved about being here was that no one knew her misdeeds, thus no one judged her or condemned her. She would be very careful to protect her new found good reputation. She didn't want to be fodder for the town's gossip like back home. She was considered a nice person here and she wanted it to stay that way.

--------------

The next day Sami found herself in the library. She ran her fingers over the old volumes and leather bound classic works. She was truly impressed with the selection of both fiction and non-fiction. Not surprisingly there were many books on the history of Ireland and on traditions and myths. There were also a lot of cook books. Two walls from floor to ceiling were nothing but shelves of books, and books, and more books. It would take her a lifetime to read everything in here.

Finally she came across the book she had been looking for all along. Lying on a table next to a decanter set was a brown leather journal that was at least three inches thick. She saw that the journal was very old. Its leather was cracked in several places and the golden clasp was tarnished. Sami picked it up, unfastened the clasp, and looked inside. The book was a little over half way filled with a delicate handwriting covering the yellowing pages. On closer inspection Sami realized that there were two handwriting styles in the book. The first hundred pages or so were in one hand, and then the next hundred pages were in another. She looked at the inside cover and saw two names. The first was Mary Beth Addison Brady and the next was Constance Ann Brady.

Sami remembered that Mary Beth was Constance's mother. She realized the book in her hands was almost a hundred years old.

She began to skim the pages looking for something her Grandpa had mentioned, something that had stuck in her mind from the moment she had heard it. She would definitely read the entire book but right now she wanted to find the story of Mikayla, the woman who was murdered on her honeymoon. Sami could identify with doomed relationships and weddings.

As she flipped through the pages she spotted names of relatives she knew and didn't know but now had a feeling of kinship with. Finally, she found pages that talked about Mikayla's birth, further on she was mentioned again when she finished her studies. Sami eagerly read the pages about Mikayla's wedding and how lovely she looked as she walked down the aisle wearing her mother's wedding dress. Sami smiled at the thought of that. It would have been romantic to where her mother's wedding dress when she married Lucas, but unfortunately the dress had been disposed of.

Finally she turned the page and there it was:

_Monday, June 14_

_Today something most dreadful has happened. I can scarcely believe that just two days ago we were all together celebrating Mikayla's marriage to James Collins, and today we are all morning her death. This morning Mikayla was found in the east tower in Wellston. She had been slain in a most vicious and savage way. Her body had been found in a pool of her own blood. _

_James was the person who found her. He had a complete break down. The doctor had to be called to sedate the poor man. My brother Conor seems to be in shock. The constable and his officer managed to restrain him from going up into the tower, thank goodness, so he never had to see his beautiful daughter butchered, but still, the description painted a pretty clear picture. It is so sad. Conor is the last of his family. His wife is gone, Brenton is gone, and now his baby girl. I don't know if Conor will be able to find the strength to go on living after this._

_Tuesday, June 15_

_They have just arrested James for murdering Mikayla. I don't believe it. I don't care what the constable says, James is a good young man and he loved Mikayla with all his heart. He never would have done something so vile as this. Conor is inconsolable. At the constables office he attacked James and nearly strangled the poor lad to death. Luckily Shaymus and the constable had been able to pull Conor off of James before the situation got out of control._

_I am afraid for Conor right now. His grief is so great that he can't be held responsible for his own actions right now._

_Wednesday, June 16_

_James' parents posted bail and now James is staying with them until the trial begins. They say there is a mountain of evidence against James but I still refuse to believe it. Something isn't right with this situation at all. James did not kill Mikayla._

_Friday, June 18_

_James Collins is dead. His parents found a suicide note in his room this morning. He said he couldn't go on without Mikayla, or with the fact that people who were his friends could believe that he would have killed her. They found his coat and his wedding ring lying on the ground next to the cliffs. It seems some time during the night James jumped over the side into the cold and merciless ocean below._

A hand on her shoulder caused Sami to gasp and turn around.

"Sami, it's me."

"Lucas, you scared me half to death."

"Darling I'm sorry. Are you okay? What are you reading? You're white as a ghost."

"I…I was reading Aunt Constance's journal. The one she gave to me. I just finished reading about Mikayla's murder and James' suicide." She handed Lucas the journal and he read the pages for himself.

"How tragic," he finally said after a minute. "If Constance is right, then Mikayla's real killer was never caught."

"He could still be out there," Sami said.

Lucas put the journal down on the table, leaving the book open to where Sami was reading. He put his hands on Sami's shoulders. "You need to stop thinking like that right now. You'll just end up scaring yourself. Mikayla and James died almost twelve years ago. There haven't been any murders since then which means as awful as it sounds, James probably really did murder her."

"But Constance was so sure James didn't do it."

"Constance is a good person and probably can't imagine anyone she cares about doing something bad."

Sami sighed. "I guess you're right. It's just such a sad story."

"Yes it is, but I don't want you to dwell on it. We've both been so happy since coming here and I don't want anything to spoil this trip."

Sami smiled. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"In your dreams, General."

"I don't have to dream anymore since all of my dreams have come true," he whispered. He snaked his arms around Sami and pulled her close.

"Lucas, I want to ask you something."

"Go ahead. You can always talk to me."

"I really like it here," she said.

"So I've noticed."

"My relatives really like me."

"Yes, they do."

"Ireland is absolutely beautiful."

Lucas grinned. He knew where this conversation was going. "Yes, it is."

"There's no one here trying to break us up."

"No, there isn't."

"Lucas, I really would like to stay here. If you're dead set on going back then we will, but…I…well…"

"We aren't going back to Salem."

Sami went silent, not sure if she had truly heard him correctly.

"What?" she asked.

"I said we aren't going back to Salem, unless it is for a very brief visit. I want to stay in Ireland with you. When Will's camp is over one of us will go back to fetch him. I'll probably go, that way I can cancel our leases and have our belongings pack and shipped over here. Then Will and I will join you a few days later."

Sami threw her arms around Lucas' neck. "Oh thank you, Lucas. I know it won't be easy. We'll both have to find jobs and somewhere to live, but I know it will be worth it. Will is going to love it here, don't you think?"

Both were startled when Grandpa spoke from the doorway. "Will will. most definitely love it here."

"Grandpa! You were spying," Sami teased.

"Sorry about that. I came looking for you two and kind of overheard your conversation. I'm delighted to hear you're goin' ta stay. As for that stuff about finding jobs and a place to live, that shouldn't be too hard."

"What are you talking about?" Sami asked.

"Go ahead Lucas, tell her."

Sami turned to Lucas. "Tell me what?"

"Your Grandfather did something wonderful for you. He opened a bank account in your name and deposited over 9,000,000 euros in it."

Sami had a look of total disbelief in her eyes. She even started to shake her head no.

"It's true, darling girl. You're rich," Shawn confirmed.

"But why?" she whispered.

"Because I have no use for the money and I want you to be happy. You've had a lousy life up until now. I want the rest of it to be wonderful."

Sami hesitantly walked over to Grandpa. She hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. "I promise I'll make you proud. I promise to be good, no more schemes, no more lies, ever. I won't let you down."

Shawn patted her back comfortingly. "I know child. I know. I'm already so proud of you as it is. There is only one thing that could make me prouder."

"What's that?" Sami asked. She would do anything for him to make him happy after the blessing he had giver her.

"To see you and Lucas married right here at Wellston!"

Lucas couldn't help but smile. Shawn Brady was every bit a conniving as Sami could be.

"I think we can make that happen for you," Lucas said.

"Absolutely," Sami agreed. "As soon as Will is done with camp and Lucas brings him here we'll have the wedding."

"And I want to give away the bride!" Shawn said, "Unless you want Roman to come and do it."

"No," she spoke up quickly. "I don't want anyone in Salem to know."

"Sami, are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. We will mail out announcements to everyone once the wedding is already over, but not before."

"What about your dream of a big wedding?"

"I think the wedding will still be big and beautiful, but I won't risk anyone sabotaging us. I can't go through that again. I'm not strong enough."

"You're right," Lucas said. "Mums the word."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Late Night Adventure

By: KaitlynRose

That night Sami had a hard time falling asleep. So many thoughts were swirling through her mind. She was suddenly a millionaire several times over. Her entire life she had busted butt to scrape together just enough money to live. Now she was wealthy beyond her wildest dreams. She had a family that loved her and wanted to spend time with her. She was engaged to the most wonderful man in the world. Her son was going to be overjoyed when he finished with camp. She was going to be staying in Ireland permanently.

Surely this was a dream. Any moment now she would wake up and reality would slap her in the face. What if Kate somehow found out about her and Lucas? What if she and Eugenia came here to stop the wedding? What if she and Lucas ended up like Mikayla and James? Would Kate come here and kill her once she found out about their marriage? Would Lucas jump off a cliff if that happened?

Haunting and sorrowful thoughts and images followed Sami into sleep until two hours later she woke with a start from a nightmare about Mikayla's murder, only in her dream Mikayla's face looked just like hers. Sami climbed shakily from her bed, being careful not to wake Lucas.

She slipped on her robe and walked over to the double doors. The moon was full in the night sky and everything below shined silver. She could see the trees outside blowing wildly back and forth. The gusts must have been very strong the way those giant oaks were bowing.

Sami rubbed her hands up and down her arms as she felt a chill creep over her. Sami walked back towards the bed. She was in the mood to talk to someone, to tell them about everything she was feeling. She looked at Lucas and saw he was sleeping deeply. As much as she wanted to talk, she couldn't wake him up. She tip toed from the room and went downstairs.

She stepped into the library and walked over to the table that held the journal and the decanter set. She ran her fingers over the worn leather. She let out a sleepy sigh. She was too tired to read, but she didn't want to go back to bed just yet. She poured herself a small glass of the sherry from the decanter. She swallowed the strong liquor and coughed slightly. The amber liquid was warm as it went down her throat and after a minute she felt that warmth begin to travel into the rest of her body. It had a calming affect on her wandering mind.

She set the crystal glass down and walked over the fire place. It was dark and empty. She wished a fire was burning but she decided against starting one. Instead she stood in the dark and listened to the wind.

Something was in the back of her mind, something about Mikayla. The tower. Mikayla had been found in the east tower. Like lightbulb being turned on, Sami suddenly remembered the key that she had got from Mrs. Heathcliff. She shoved it in a drawer when Lucy announced the company.

She left the library, walked back to the hall cabinet, and pulled open the drawer. There, in the moon light coming from the window she could see the key. She picked it up and headed back up the stairs to the end of the east wing to the large brown door.

She pushed the key into the lock. It wouldn't turn. She shimmied and wiggled the key in the slot and suddenly the lock gave and the key turned a full circle. She could hear the bolt inside the door drawing back. With nervous anticipation Sami pushed the door back as far as it would go. Before her was a long stone stairway that led up to total blackness.

She felt along the sides of the wall for a light switch. When she failed to find one she remembered that Mrs. Heathcliff said the third floor had never been renovated, so it didn't have electricity. Damn. She couldn't go up there now. She wouldn't be able to see a thing. She let out a sigh of frustration.

A flashlight. Surely there would be a flashlight somewhere in the kitchen, maybe in the pantry or a closet. Once Samantha Jean Brady set her mind to something there was no turning back.

Once again down the stairs she went. In the kitchen she turned on the light switch and squinted her eyes against the harsh light. She opened doors and cupboards until she finally found what she was looking for. The utility closet was full of cleaners, brooms, mops, and candles and flashlights. She picked up the flash light and turned it on. A high powered beam of light lit up the closet.

Just for the heck of it she shoved a white candle and a small pack of matches into her robe pocket before shutting the door.

By the time she stood before the stone stairway once more, she noticed that her resolve was fading somewhat. What was she doing? It would be dark and creepy up there, plus there would be spiders and other bugs. It wouldn't be a big deal to simply wait until morning and go when there would be daylight.

She heard a howl of wind come rushing down the stairs and felt it blow across her face. Without thinking about what she was doing she flicked on the flashlight and began to climb the rough cut stairs. She kept one hand on the wall as she climbed so she wouldn't lose her balance.

The flashlight actually did a good job of penetrating the darkness. Some moonlight filtered in through the windows which were covered with paper thin white curtains. She noticed a floor plan very similar to the one on the second floor. There was a long hall with doors on either side. She walked down the hallway a bit and then stopped to open one of the doors.

Inside she found a large bedroom that looked like it belonged in a black and white vampire movie. The walls were rough cut stone. The bed was a four poster with dust covered drapes. Cobwebs hung from the chandelier above. The room had a musty scent that came from years of neglect. She noticed the light coming in from the large window suddenly disappeared. She walked to the window and looked up. Thick black clouds had passed in front of the moon and blocked its light.

Sami gasped when she realized the flashlight was dying. The bright beam was suddenly going very dim. She hit it against the palm of her hand but there was nothing wrong with the flashlight. The problem was the batteries. Finally the bulb quit all together.

She began to breathe quickly as she pulled the candle and the matches from her pocket. She struggled to get the match lit but finally the tip of the little piece of wood ignited and she held it to the wick of her candle.

The candle was no where near as good as the flashlight. She looked around for more candles. She spotted a candelabra on the bed side table with five half used candles still in it. Quickly she lit all five before blowing out her single candle.

That was much better and her nerves began to calm down. She picked up the candle stick and left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked back to the staircase, planning to go back to her room when she saw another giant brown door like the one she entered to come up here. This must be the way to the east tower she realized.

She pulled on the handle and was surprised to find it unlocked. It opened outward instead of pushing in. There before her was another set of stone stairs. This one didn't go straight up but went around in a circle. She put one foot in front of the other and made her way up the spiral staircase. At the top was a door. This door didn't have a keyhole. When you turned the door knob a latch lifted up out of slot which allowed the door to be pushed in. She pushed the door open but didn't enter the tower room. She peered through the darkness for a moment from the top stair. The room was filled with broken furniture and odd shapes covered with white sheets.

She could hear wind whistling through the room. The sheets covering the furniture fluttered ever so slightly. She could understand why Mrs. Heathcliff said this place was haunted. The sheets gave the illusion of ghosts.

She stepped into the room and began to walk between the piles of junk. She spotted the window on the wall and saw it was covered with shutters. She lifted the latch and opened the shutters. Instantly a breeze flew through the room. There was no glass in the window. The wind blew out her candles and a loud crash caused her to scream.

She heard squeaking and a rustling sound above her head. Great, there were probably pigeons or an owl in here with her.

She dug in her pocket for the pack of matches. As soon as she lit the match a breeze coming from the window put it out. "Damn." She pushed the shutters closed. It stopped the wind from blowing but it also put her in complete blackness.

She fumbled with the matches and finally was able to light her candles again. She lifted the candelabra from the floor and looked to see what had fallen. With a sinking feeling in her stomach she realized that the loud noise she had heard wasn't something falling down but the sound of the wooden door slamming shut from the wind. She hurried back to the door and tried the knob. The door wouldn't budge. Just as she had feared, when the door slammed shut, the latch fell back into place on the outside of the door. She was trapped.

She quickly set the candles down on a wooden crate and began to pull at the door frantically. She pounded on the door as hard as she could.

"Help! Someone help me!" Again and again she pounded, praying that Lucas or Grandpa would hear her and come let her out. "LUCAS! GRANDPA! HELP! I'M TRAPPED!" After several minutes of pounding and calling for help, Sami finally gave up. No one was going to come for her until morning.

She stepped away from the door and began to look around the room. It was very scary looking in the dark. The flicker flames of the candles caused the shadows on the walls to bounce and dance. Suddenly a truly awful thought entered her mind. This is the room where Mikayla died. It wasn't a shocking thought, that was what had prompted this bizarre little journey to the tower in the first place, but she never expected to be trapped in the room.

Sami saw flashes of light appear around the cracks of the shutters. This couldn't be happening, she thought. There was no way she was trapped in a castle tower in the dark with a thunder storm approaching. She was forced to accept that indeed it was happening when the thunder began to roll ominously across the sky.

She could hear the wind picking up even greater speeds. It whistled and howled threw the cracks of the shutters. She shivered as goosebumps rose up on her arms, part from fear and part from the chill in the room.

She watched as the shutters began to shake back and forth from the force of the wind. New lightning bolts flashed and more thunder rolled. Sami felt such a longing for Lucas at that moment. She knew when he finally found her he would let her have it for once again putting herself in a ridiculous situation, but she would gladly endure his wrath to just be out of this room.

The rain began to poor from the sky. She could hear the drops as they beat against the roof and the pair of shuttered windows. She looked over at her candles and saw that they were getting really short. They would surely burn out before the dawn came.

An incredibly loud thunder roared over head and she screamed when the shutters she had opened earlier blasted open from the force of the wind. She had probably failed to close them properly earlier.

Again she heard squeaking, only this time it was louder. She looked up and screamed as she saw the bats begin to fly around the room. She ducked low and began to thrash around and scream again when one of the bats flew into her hair.

"Get off! Get off!" She batted at her head and hopped around. "Ahhhh!" Finally she freed the bat from her hair and she plopped to the floor. She looked up to see the bats flying out of the window. She ran to the window. Rain washed into the room and Sami was quickly soaked trying to catch the shutters as they swayed frantically in the breeze. Finally she slammed them shut and forced the latch into place, double checking to make sure it was done properly this time.

Sami stood there breathing frantically trying to calm her nerves. She looked over and saw that three of her five candles blew out from the wind. She had to light the candles. She couldn't be in this room in the dark, not even for a second.

She tried to run to the candelabra on the other side of the room but she tripped over a broken rocking chair and fell. On the way down she slammed her head on the corner of a wooden crate.

She just lay there trying to fight off the urge to lose consciousness. Outside the storm continued to rage on but she wasn't even aware of it now. She was lost to a world of pain, loneliness, and darkness. She needed Lucas. He had to find her. She closed her eyes for just a moment. Her head was swirling and spinning. Finally when the blackness came to claim her she was actually grateful to surrender.

------------------

Lucas heard the thunder and woke gently from his sleep like he did his first night here. Tonight he didn't need to get up and run to Sami's room. He was already in her room. He rolled over to pull her close so she wouldn't be afraid but found an empty bed. It was the middle of the night. Where was she? He was sure she wasn't out horse back riding this time since a violent storm was happening outside.

He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp but the light didn't come on. He looked at the alarm clock and saw the numbers weren't lit up. The power was out. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his robe over his pajama bottoms. He stepped out into the hall to look for Sami. Maybe she was disoriented again and was wandering around like last time.

"Sami! Sami!" He continued further down the hall.

A door opened and Shawn stepped out his room wearing his robe over his bed clothes.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" He rubbed at his eyes.

"Sorry I woke you."

"You didn't. The storm woke me. It's pretty wild out there. Is everything okay?"

"I can't find Sami and the power is out. She's afraid of storms. I'm surprised she would be wandering around on her own."

"Don't worry, son. We'll find her. She might be in the kitchen getting a night time snack."

The two men walked down the stairs in their bare feet.

"Sami!" Lucas called.

"Samantha!" Shawn echoed.

The kitchen was empty. Shawn walled to the utility closet and began searching for flash lights. He found a box of them and pulled out two. He gave one to Lucas. The kitchen became easier to navigate once the beams were turned on.

"I'll search the main floor," Shawn said. "You head upstairs."

"Right," Lucas agreed. He quickly left the kitchen and ran back up the stairs. He went back to Sami's room just in case she had returned. Then he searched his room. Both were empty. One by one he checked every door and entered each room or bathroom. He finished the west wing and started on the east wing.

"SAMI!" He waited for a reply but heard nothing. He continued down the hall. He reached the end and saw the big brown door that was open and jutting out into the hallway. This looked promising.

"Lucas, did ya find her?" Shawn shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"I think I know where she is," he shouted. "There is a stairway going up."

Shawn hurried up the stairs to join Lucas. Together they climbed the stone stairs to the third floor. Lucas was surprised Sami would have come up here in the middle of the night. He didn't scare easily but even he was willing to admit this place was creepy. Their flashlight beams cut paths up and down the long hall illuminating cobwebs and huge dust bunnies.

With out saying anything they began to check the doors. Lucas got lucky. The first door he opened was the stairway up to the tower. Suddenly he knew exactly where Sami was. She was in the tower. The east tower, where Mikayla was found murdered.

"Grandpa, up here!" He ran up the spiral staircase not waiting to see if the older man was coming or not. "Sami! Sami!" He came to the door at the top of the stairs and saw it was locked. He opened the door and shined his light inside the room. Instantly he noticed the two candles burning a few feet away.

"Sami!" he called once again. He felt Shawn put a hand on his shoulder, nudging him into the room. Lucas stepped inside. He saw Shawn reach down and set a box in front of the door. Lucas gave him a look.

"If the door shuts we'll be trapped," Shawn explained.

Lucas turned back around. His light glanced over something shiny and white. He stepped closer and saw Sami in her white gown lying on the floor.

"Oh God!" he gasped. Instantly he was next to her, checking her over for injuries. "Sami? Sweetheart can you hear me? Shawn, she has blood on her head. She must have fallen and hit something. Sami! Please, Sami, open your eyes!"

"We need to get her downstairs. It's too cold and damp for her to be up here any longer."

"Take my light," Lucas ordered as he thrust the small device to Shawn. As carefully as he could he slid his hands under Sami's body and lifted her up. It was difficult because of all the stuff in the room. He didn't have enough room to get in the right position but finally after repositioning her in his arms he got a good grip and was ready to go.

Shawn went down the stairs first carrying both lights to make sure Lucas could see the stairs in front of him and also to be ready to catch Sami should Lucas slip. Once back on the second floor Lucas took Sami straight to her room.

"She needs a doctor," Lucas said. "She hasn't stirred at all."

Shawn picked up the phone in Sami's room and dialed 10. After a moment Mr. Heathcliff picked up in the servants quarters.

"This is Mr. Brady. We need a doctor here right away. Samantha has hit her head and she's unconscious."

"I'll call Dr. Warner right away."

Shawn hung up the phone and ran across the hall to the bathroom. Lucas stayed with Sami on her bed trying to wake her. He looked up to see Shawn return with a cold compress.

Lucas took the rag and laid it on Sami's head where her wound was. The cold cloth on her face seemed to be waking her. She suddenly turned her head and moaned in pain.

"Sami. Sami can you hear me?" He could see that she was fighting to open her eyes but it was difficult.

Just then the bedside lamp came on and the numbers blinked 12:00 on the clock. The power was back.

"That's better," Shawn said.

Sami's door opened and a partially wet Mrs. Heathcliff entered the room. Obviously once her husband told her what had happened she got dressed and came straight over.

"Oh my dear!" Mrs. Heathcliff exclaimed. She hurried to the side of the bed and put her weathered hand on Sami's forehead. "She's runnin' a bit of a fever. Keep that cool cloth on her head. How did she get all wet and dirty?"

"We found her up in the tower," Lucas said. "She was lying in the floor hurt when we found her."

"I warned the lass to stay out of there but she wouldn't listen."

"Sami rarely does," Lucas said tartly. Once again Sami had wandered off, did her own thing, and gotten hurt.

"The doctor said he'd be here in about twenty minutes."

"Good."

"lu…lu…cas" The word was soft, barely a whisper, but Lucas had heard it.

"I'm here Sami." He caressed her cheek as he held the compress on her head. "Sami, can you hear me?"

"Sor…ry."

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're okay. We'll talk about your little stunt later."

"Sami, darlin', what happened?"

"Door…trapped…bats…tripped…hit my head." She still hadn't opened her eyes. The light hurt her head terribly. "Scared."

Lucas held her hand as she whispered the last word. She must have been terrified being locked in a dark room all alone during a thunderstorm.

"I'll get some ice," Mrs. Heathcliff announced. "We have to get the swelling down on her head. She's getting a rather large bump there."

Lucas flipped the compress on Sami's head over so the cold side would be against her skin. Sami flinched instantly.

After about ten minutes Mrs. Heathcliff returned with an ice pack. She handed it to Lucas. He placed it as gently as he could on her head, which caused Sami to yell out.

"Sami, I know it hurts, but it's necessary," Shawn said.

"Grandpa's right," Lucas added. "We have to get the swelling down."

"There was so many bats. They were everywhere."

"I'm not surprised," Mrs. Heathcliff said. "They like to nest in the towers. My husband clears them out but they always return."

Sami looked at Lucas. "I…love you."

"I love you too. Stop fretting and just relax."

The night ended up being a long one. Dr. Warner arrived and ended up staying most of the night to keep an eye on Sami's concussion. He wanted to make sure it was just a concussion and nothing more serious. He gave her a medicine to help with the nausea she was feeling. He said that it was common with concussions to have a sick stomach.

Lucas and Shawn had stayed most of the night but the doctor told Shawn to get some rest after several hours.

"I'm fine," Shawn insisted.

"I know you are, but her fiancé can sit with her now. If you rest now then you will be with her when he needs to finally get some sleep."

Lucas knew the doctor just wanted Grandpa to go to bed for the sake of his own health and was giving him a reason for going back to bed. Finally Shawn relented.

"Fine, but if anything happens I want you to wake me."

"I will," Lucas told him.

"I promise you, Mr. Brady, she is going to be fine. The nasty bump on her head will improve in a day or so, though she will have a nasty head ache for several days."

Shawn nodded and then left the room without another word.

"Now, I think I will also lie down and rest for a bit," Dr. Warner said.

"I can put you in the bedroom right across the hall," Mrs. Heathcliff said.

"Brilliant," Dr. Warner replied with a yawn. Looking back at Lucas he said, "Wake me at once should a need occur, but she should rest peacefully now."

"Thank you, doctor," Lucas said.

The doctor and Mrs. Heathcliff both left closing the door behind them. Lucas picked up Sami's delicate hand and raised it to his lips so he could kiss it. "Sami, you're going to be the death of me," Lucas said. He brushed her hair back from her face. A large white bandage covered the gash on her head. The doctor ended up giving her four stitches to close it but since it was right at her hair line the scar would never be visible.

He yawned and stood up to stretch his legs and his back. He was tempted to lie down next to her but he knew he would fall asleep instantly if he did. Instead he pulled the wing back chair over from the fireplace and placed it next to the bed so he would be close enough to continue to hold her hand through the night.

In the distance he could hear another storm approaching in the distance. He highly doubted Sami would even know if another storm came or not. No, the bump on her head had her pretty out of it.

"Lu…cas…help me…Lucas."

"Shh, Sami I'm here. I'm here. You're safe now."

"Don't leave me," she whispered.

"Never." He kissed her hand once more and squeezed it tight. "I'll never leave you."

-------------------

The next morning dawned bright and early for Lucas. He sat up in the chair he had slept in and stretched. He groaned as the felt the aches and pains that came from sleeping in a chair. He tried to massage the kink in his neck.

He looked up at the door when Mrs. Heathcliff came in carrying a tray of food.

"Is the doctor still here?" Lucas asked.

"No, he left just a short while ago. He came in to check on Miss Brady while you were still sleeping. He left some pain pills for her and gave me some instructions for her care. He said she will be just fine in a day or two."

She set the tray on the bedside table and gently shook Sami awake.

"No," Sami moaned.

"Miss Brady, you have to wake up now."

"Go away."

Lucas smiled. Sami wasn't what you would call a morning person even when she was perfectly fine.

"I have medicine to help the ache in your head."

Sami forced her eyes open at that one. "I feel awful."

"Let me help," Lucas said. He slid his arm behind Sami's back and raised her up. Mrs. Heathcliff stacked some pillows behind Sami so she would be sitting comfortably in bed.

"That better?" Lucas asked.

Sami nodded her head slowly. "A bit."

Mrs. Heathcliff handed Sami two small white pills. Sami put them in her mouth and Mrs. Heathcliff lifted the glass to Sami's lips so she could wash them down.

"I have some nice hot broth for you," the cook said.

"Broth, for breakfast?" Sami questioned.

"Doctor's orders. He said broth for breakfast, and then if you held that down you could have some eggs and toast for lunch. Dinner will be what ever you want. He was afraid of you getting sick. Dr. Warner said nausea is common for head injuries."

"Oh." Sami really didn't care. All she really wanted to do was go back to sleep.

Mrs. Heathcliff lifted a spoon to Sami's mouth.

"I can do it," Sami protested.

"Here, I'll help Sami with her breakfast," Lucas said. "Why don't you come back in a little while for the tray."

"Of course, Mr. Roberts. I also brought up a cup of coffee and some toast and jam for you."

"Thank you."

After she left Lucas had a seat on the bed next to Sami. He picked up her broth and spooned some into her mouth.

"How are you really feeling?" he asked.

"Like I was hit by a truck. My head hurts…a lot…and I feel so tired." Lucas noticed a slight slur to her words, and she was clearly groggy.

He spooned in another bite. Sami felt silly having Lucas feed her like this, yet she appreciated the gesture.

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Most of it."

"Care to tell me then?" he asked.

"Only if you promise not to yell. My head can't take any shouting right now."

"Fine, I won't yell."

"Last night I woke from a nightmare. I couldn't go back to sleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully. I didn't want to bother you. I went down stairs to the library. I saw the journal. It got me thinking about Mikayla. Two days ago I got the key to the upstairs from Mrs. Heathcliff but I never got the chance to go up because my relatives came over. After they left I didn't think about it again, until last night that is. Looking at the journal reminded me."

"I'm surprised you went up there. It was dark and there was a storm."

"The moon was shining when I first went up. I took a flashlight but the batteries died. Then I found the candelabra. I was about to come back down stairs when I heard noises from the tower."

"So you went by yourself to check them out?" Lucas asked.

"I thought it was just the wind. I remember feeling the breeze on my face. I never thought I would get trapped up there or that the room would be full of bats." She looked at him for a minute before asking, "How did you know I was up there? How did you find me?"

"The storm woke me up. As soon as I saw you weren't in bed I came looking for you. Grandpa also woke up and we each took a floor. Then I saw the open door leading up stairs. Once up there I knew where you would be the moment I saw the stairs leading to the tower. My heart just about stopped when I saw you lying in the floor bleeding from your head."

All thoughts of the broth in Lucas' hands were forgotten as they stared into each other's eyes. "I picked you up and carried you to your room. Grandpa called Mrs. Heathcliff and she called the doctor."

"A doctor was here?" Sami asked. "I don't remember that."

"You were pretty out of it most of the night. I'm not surprised. Just do me a favor, the next time you want to go exploring on the third floor wait for daylight and let me come with you."

"Okay, general. No more night time explorations." She let out a big yawn.

"I think it's time for you to get some more rest." She nodded her head sleepily.

Mrs. Heathcliff came back in. "If you will excuse me Mr. Roberts, I'd like to help Miss Brady into a clean gown and help her wash up a bit.

Sami looked down at herself and was surprised to see her pretty gown covered in dirt smudges and even blood. She felt her hair. It was knotted and she felt caked blood in it.

"I must look awful," she said.

Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You're as beautiful as ever."

------------------------

Several hours later Lucas peeked his head into Sami's room. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Her hair was now clean and lay like golden silk on her pillow. She wore a clean cotton Victorian gown that had ruffled lace at the wrists. The blanket came up to her chest and her hands rested peacefully on her stomach. Except for the bruise and bandage on her forehead she looked fine. Mrs. Heathcliff had taken good care of her. He stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind him.

Lucas decided to go down stairs. Maybe he could find a book to read to pass the time, or he could go to the sitting room and watch a little television. He was on his way to the library when he heard loud voices coming from the billiards room.

He stepped up to the door, which was slightly ajar, and listened to the heated conversation taking place.

"I've made my decision."

"You are breaking with tradition. The estate has never been left to a woman. It has always gone to a man."

"Well this time it won't."

"But she is an American!"

"She is a Brady!"

"This is ridiculous. She has been in Ireland for less than a week. I have been looking after this estate for almost twenty-five years. I have earned the right to inherit Wellston."

"I admit you have done a great job of caring for Wellston, but you were never next in line."

"Neither is your granddaughter."

"But she would be. Technically Roman should inherit the estate. After Roman would be Sami."

"I'm sorry, but you left Ireland. I agreed with my mother that you were entitled to your allowance, but as far as I am concerned you forfeited the right to own or pass on Wellston when you left. You've been gone for fifty years. What claim do you really have here?"

"How dare you? Yes, I've been gone, but we both know I had good reason to be gone. You were all safer with me in America. This is my home. This is where I was raised. I was born in this castle, and if I choose to I will die in this castle. Furthermore, I will pass it on to whomever I think will best take care of Wellston in the future!"

"But Sami isn't the best choice. She doesn't know the first thing about managing the estate. It is an overwhelming task."

"She will learn, and what she doesn't know about finances will be taken care of by Lucas. You saw for yourself, he is a smart lad. The two of them together can do anything, including taking care of Wellston."

"I can take you to court over this."

"Go right ahead. The fact of the matter is that Connie and I both agree on this decision. Sami loves this place. She will never sell it or let it fall to ruins. My decision is final. I have already ordered the lawyers to draw up the new Will and legal documents."

"You're going to regret this. Mark my words. You'll be sorry."

Lucas hurried to get away from the door. He could sense that the conversation was over. From the safety of the library he watched as Shaymus stormed from the billiards room and stomped his way down the hall.

Lucas waited but Shawn never came out of the room. He took a deep breath and stepped inside the billiards room with Shawn.

Without even looking up Shawn said, "I suppose you heard all of that?"

"Not everything," Lucas lied. "But I heard the two of you yelling…a lot."

Shawn let out a deep breath and nodded his head. "Shaymus is angry because he is not going to inherit Wellston when I die. Sami is." Now he looked up to see Lucas' reaction.

"I can't say I am surprised," Lucas said. "I didn't know, but I had this feeling. I've seen the way you and Constance have been watching, almost studying Sami at times. My only concern is that you haven't asked Sami if she wants this responsibility. She loves Wellston and will take the task on if you want her too, but before you give this place to her, just ask her if she is ready for it."

"I thought she was determined to stay in Ireland," Shawn said.

"She is. We are. But she was talking about buying a cozy cottage and living a simple life. I'm sure she'll want Wellston. No doubt she will be honored that you think she should have it, just talk to her first. Don't make this a surprise like you did her bank account."

"You're right. I'll have a talk with her. Not today. I don't think she is up for it in her current condition. Tomorrow if she feels well enough, and if not, definitely the next day for sure. I have to talk to her soon because word will spread fast and I don't want someone else to mention it to her before I get the chance."

"I agree," Lucas said.

"What about you? Are you okay with this?"

"It'll be a big job, but I can handle it. I'm good at finances, and hopefully Shaymus will stay on and continue to work for the estate. If he doesn't I can do it, or hire another and monitor what he does."

"Glad to hear it. I want you to know that I truly believe I am making the right decision. For some reason I don't completely trust Shaymus. I can't say why exactly. It's a feeling. As for Liam or Bridget, they're still a bit young, and they just don't seem interested. I think Sami is perfect."

"I'm sure she'll make you proud."

"Lucas, I want you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Sami. Don't let her go wandering off on her own for a while. I just…" Shawn didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"You think Shaymus will hurt Sami."

"No! No…I don't know. He's pretty mad, but I don't think he's violent."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Ah, I'm just being a worry wart," Shawn replied. "Never mind."

"I won't let anyone hurt Sami," Lucas said. "I don't care if they're family or a complete stranger. No one is hurting Sami anymore."

Shawn stood up, clapped Lucas on the shoulder and walked from the room. Lucas could see the worry Shawn felt. He meant what he said. No one was going to hurt Sami. He would always protect her.

Right now he wanted to cheer her up a little. He had an idea. He needed to call Bridget. Mrs. Heathcliff would probably have the number.

-----------------

Sami woke slowly. She let out a contented sigh and stretched her back and shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Lucas sitting on the side of her bed.

"Hello there, sleeping beauty. You've just about slept the whole day away."

"A least when I do wake up your face is the first one I see. Hmmm, something smells good."

"Mrs. Heathcliff went all out for your dinner tonight. You have baked chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, steamed carrots, bread and butter, and blueberry pie for dessert."

"That sounds wonderful. I'm starving." Sami gingerly sat up in bed and Lucas propped her pillows. He set a bed tray in front of her. Sami was finally well enough to eat on her own though he could tell she was still a bit woozy from her concussion.

"I also have a surprise for you," Lucas said as Sami stuffed a bite of potatoes into her mouth.

"Hmm, what?"

Lucas reached down to the floor and then lifted a vase filled with yellow, peach, and pink roses. There must have been at least three dozen there.

"Lucas, they're beautiful."

He held them close to her so she could smell their wonderful perfume before setting them on her bedside table.

"And I got you a companion to keep you company." He pulled out a large, fluffy, teddy bear. He was dark brown with pink patches on his ears and paws and he had a big floppy red velvet bow around his neck.

"You're so sweet," Sami said. "Thank you."

She placed the bear on the bed next to her and stuffed another bite of food into her mouth.

"What are you going to call him?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to think of a name. I can't think of anything right now." Her head was starting to hurt again even though she had only been awake for a few minutes. She had hit her head before but this time it had really knocked her off her feet.

Lucas saw Sami grimace in pain. "Here, your pain pills are right here. When was the last time you took one?"

"I don't know. Before lunch, maybe. It's been a while."

Lucas shook out two pills and passed them to Sami. She swallowed them down with a drink of water. She laid her head back against the pillow for a moment.

Lucas picked up her fork and speared a piece of chicken. "Here, open up."

Sami opened her mouth to accept the bite of food. After chewing it up she teased, "You better be careful, general. I might get used to being waited on hand and foot."

"You say that now, but I bet by this time tomorrow you'll be ready to climb the walls, you'll be so tired of being in bed." This time he put a bite of carrot in her mouth.

"I might not be that stir crazy if I had someone in here to keep me company."

"I can definitely keep you company, but I think we better hold off on anything more than company until your better."

"That's fine. All I need is your arms around me and I'll be fine."

Lucas smiled. It felt good to be needed. He'd known for a long time now that Sami needed him, but still, to hear her say it was wonderful.

She picked up her fork and continued to eat. It really was nice to be taken care of. To have someone watch out for her, attend to her. It had been nice earlier when Mrs. Heathcliff came to wash her hair and clean her up. The last time a woman had taken care of her that way was when she was a child and Isabella had been with her.

Lucas sat with Sami as she finished her meal. When she was done he removed the bed tray and set it in the hallway by the door so it could be removed later without disturbing Sami.

He could see that she was already getting tired again. He had had a concussion once and he remembered how all he wanted to do was sleep the first twenty-four hours. But Sami was improving. She was staying awake for longer periods of time each time she woke up.

He walked back to the bed, kicked off his shoes and climbed on top of the covers. He stretched out next to her and she rolled over to rest on his side. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close as she drifted off to sleep. His life was heaven right now. There was no where in the world he would rather be and no one he would rather be with. Once Will arrived life would be perfect.

--------------


	4. Planning a Wedding

Chapter 4: Planning a Wedding and an Unexpected Guest

By: KaitlynRose72

Sami stood in front of her dresser and looked into the mirror. She was dressed in a feminine navy blue pant suit so she could go to Sunday services. It had been three days since she had hit her head and thank god it didn't hurt anymore. She tied a matching scarf around her neck to finish her outfit. She had her hair pulled up in a loose French twist with little ringlets of curls hanging around her face. She looked very nice except for the bandage on her forehead.

Using her fingernail she pulled at the corner of the tape that was holding the bandage in place. Instantly she stopped. This was going to hurt. The tape was pulling her peach fuss and the baby hairs at her hair line. Damn, there was no easy way to do this. She bit down on her lip and then ripped the bandage from her head as fast as she could.

"OUCH!" she bellowed. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

"Don't be such a baby." Lucas was standing in the doorway.

"Let me slap a piece of duct tape across your forehead and see how much you like it when I jerk it off."

"I'll pass." Lucas said. "We have to hurry or we'll be late for church."

"I'm coming." Sami picked up her small hand bag and followed Lucas downstairs.

Outside Grandpa was waiting for them with Mr. and Mrs. Heathcliff. They were all going to church together. Mr. Heathcliff slid behind the wheel of the large black sedan. Grandpa sat up front and the rest of them were in the back.

"After service is over we need to speak to Father Dominic," Shawn said.

"For what?" Sami asked.

"To start making arrangements for your wedding," Shawn replied. Lucas intertwined his fingers in hers and they smiled at each other.

It only took about fifteen minutes to reach the small stone church. Father Dominic was standing on the top step pulling a long cord that rang the bell. About sixty people were slowly making their way inside.

Mr. Heathcliff parked the car next to the others in a small lot not far from the church and they went inside. The church was pretty full. Mr. and Mrs. Heathcliff had to sit in a different pew since there wasn't a space large enough to hold all of them.

Sami saw Aunt Constance and the rest of the family sitting in a pew not to far away. She gave a quick wave.

Father Dominic took his place at the front and began the sermon. He was a very tall man and rather handsome Sami thought. He looked to be only in his forties and Sami wondered why he had chosen to be a priest when he so good looking and young.

She tried to pay attention to what he was saying but she was more interested in looking around at the building itself. This is where she would be married soon. It was very pretty. She tried to picture the pews draped in white fabric going down the aisle and the altar covered in flowers. She would need to get a white floor runner to place over the hard wood floor going down the aisle. It would be absolutely beautiful.

She smiled a happy smile at the thought of her wedding. This wedding was going to happen. There was an entire ocean that separated her from Kate or anyone else who would want to hurt her. She stood up and followed everyone out of the pew when it was time for the Eucharist. For the rest of the sermon she paid attention and found that she really liked Father Dominic. He had a soft but firm voice and a gentle way about him.

When the mass was finally over, everyone made their way slowly out of the church. Father Dominic Stood at the door and shook hands with each parishioner and spoke a few words to them.

Constance came over to them. "Sami, dear, I hope you are feeling better. I heard about what happened to you in the tower."

"Yes, I'm much better thank you."

"You must be careful up there. Conor never bothered to renovate the upper level because it was going to be too costly, plus there just wasn't need for all that space."

"I will be from now on," Sami said.

"I hope you liked your flowers," Bridget said.

"Yes…oh that's right. You own the florist shop. They were beautiful."

"Shawn, can I have a word with you?" Shaymus asked.

"Now isn't a good time," Shawn said. "We are waiting to speak to Father Dominic to make arrangements and set a date for Sami's wedding."

Lucas saw both Shaymus and Liam give each other a strange look.

"Oh Sami, you just have to let mother and me help you with the wedding," Bridget squeaked in an almost uncanny resemblance to Belle. Moyra nodded her head.

"And I'd like to help too," Constance offered.

"I'd love all the help I can get since we want it to happen in just over a month from now."

"Why so soon?" Liam asked.

"We've waited long enough," Lucas answered.

Sami saw George Donlevy and his father Thomas walk up.

"Glad to see you're okay, lass," Thomas said.

"Does everyone know I hit my head?"

"Pretty much," George laughed. "Remember, small town."

"Hello, can I help you?" Father Dominic asked. He was finally finished saying goodbye to everyone.

"Good day to ya. I'm Shawn Brady, and this lovely young lady is my granddaughter, Samantha, and this is her fiancé Lucas Roberts."

"How do you do? I had a feeling you were Lord Brady. I know almost every single parishioner by heart and new people tend to stand out right away."

"Yes, well the reason we are here right now is we need to talk to you about a wedding," Shawn said.

"Shawn, we'll leave you to talk to the reverend," Constance said. "Lovely sermon, father."

"Thank you, Mrs. Brady. Goodbye, I hope to see you all next week." He turned back to Shawn, Sami and Lucas. "Now, so when do you want to have this wedding?"

"Our son will arrive here the last week of August, so we were hoping to get married the first week of September," Sami said.

"Wow, that is soon," Father Dominic said. "I usually recommend at least a sixth month engagement."

"We've already been engaged for almost a year," Lucas said. "Plus we have a twelve year old son."

"Believe me," Sami laughed, "we aren't rushing into anything."

"I see. That does change things just a bit," Father Dominic chuckled. "Alright, so let's get you two married. The first Saturday of September at 2:00 pm. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect!" Sami said.

"Are you sure that time is available?" Lucas asked. "You might have another wedding on that day."

"Nope, you two are the only wedding I have for September. I had a bunch of them in June, and several in July, but you're the only ones for that month so far."

"That's good," Sami said. "It should make getting a caterer that much easier."

"We're getting married," Lucas said to Sami.

"Yes, we really are." Sami kissed him quickly on the cheek. She was afraid to do anything else in a church before being properly married.

--------------

Sami sat outside on the terrace with Constance, Moyra and Bridget. They had come over after church to discuss wedding plans.

"I already know the best caterer," Moyra said. "I used him for Bridget's graduation. Trust me he is with out question the best."

"Okay," Sami replied happily.

"And I can supply all of the flowers since I own a flower shop," Bridget added. "I can't wait to make your bouquet. I promise you'll be so happy. Oh, plus, just down the street is a guy who sells invitations and stationary and stuff. He carries Crane paper, the best. Didn't we use him, Mom, for my graduation too?"

"Yes we did," Moyra answered. "Also, Sami here is the number to Mrs. O'Shawnesy. She is a wonderful seamstress. You are going to need to call her immediately if you want to have a wedding dress made by her in time, or you could just take a trip to Dublin and buy one there and have her alter it."

"If you are interested, I still have my wedding dress," Aunt Constance said. "You are welcome to use it if you like. Feel free to have it altered anyway you like."

"Thank you," Sami said. She was genuinely touched by the offer. "I don't know if it will work but I'd love to try it on and see."

"You can come over tomorrow. I'll call Mrs. O'Shawnesy to come over and she can do a fitting right away if you like."

"Oh my," Sami said. "There is so much to do."

"Tell me about it," Bridget laughed. "I need to know your color scheme right away so I can place the order for your flowers. You're planning a fall wedding so some of your more typical flowers will be harder to get and I'll have to have them shipped overnight from the states."

"I need to talk to Lucas," Sami said. "I don't know what he wants. Once I find out I'll let you know about colors."

"Did I hear my name?"

"Lucas, oh good. I need your help," Sami said. "What colors do you want for the wedding?"

"Oh not this again," Lucas groaned. "Sami, you have my blessing to make all the decisions about this. All I want is for you to be happy. So if that means the bridesmaids were lime green and carry pumpkins down the aisle that is fine with me. I told you before guys don't really get into all of these details. Just tell me where you want me and what you want me to do and I promise I'll be there."

"Lucas, how can you not care about our wedding?"

"I do care about our wedding. I want to marry you more than anything in the world. The most important thing to me is the 'I do's'. I don't care if you're wearing and dress made from diamonds or a paper sack when you say them, just as long as that preacher pronounces us man and wife."

Sami grinned at him. "I don't know if I should be furious with you or give you the biggest kiss ever."

"I prefer the kiss," Lucas teased. "But since you're relatives are here I think I'll wait till later for you to give it to me."

"Lucas!" Sami was mortified, but then she looked at Aunt Constance and Bridget and saw them both smiling at her.

"Since you aren't going to be any help at all you should probably just go away then and leave us to plan."

"As you wish," he raised his eyebrow and then gave her a wink before going back in the house.

"You are so lucky," Bridget said. "I've been dating Darren for almost six months and he never acts like that."

"Lucas wasn't always perfect. It took a little work on my part." Sami laughed with the other ladies. "So what do you think of using rich autumn colors for the wedding. Do trees change colors here like they do in the states? Maybe we can mix in gold, orange and red leaves into the floral arrangements?"

"Oh, that would be beautiful," Bridget said. "We can also fill the arrangements with large mums and even dried apple slices."

"That sounds great. The castle would definitely smell good with all those dried apples." Sami thought for a moment. "The bridesmaids could also wear rich colors, maybe burgundy…or red…something in a golden rod, a silk slip dress or something like that?"

"How many bridesmaids will you have?" Constance asked.

"Bridget, do you want to be a bridesmaid?"

"Oh yes!"

"Well, there you go. I have one bridesmaid."

"But what about your sisters? Aren't you inviting any of your American family?"

"No. Not a one. I'll send them all announcements after the wedding is done and over," Sami said. "I want this to be a happy time and if they come it will just be awful."

"You weren't lying when you said you weren't close to your family," Constance said.

"No, I wasn't. None of that matters, now though. I am here, I am happy, I love Ireland, and I have all of you. God has given me a new life and I plan to make the most of it."

----------------------

Monday was a beautiful day. It was actually warm and the sun was shining bright in the sky.

Sami had returned from her dress fitting with Constance and Mrs. O'Shawnesy. Lucas had seen the happy smile on her face which meant she must have loved the dress. He had wanted to go with her but she had flat out refused saying it was bad luck for a groom to see the dress before the wedding.

He looked at his watch. It was almost twelve thirty. It was time for him to prepare his surprise for Sami. He went to Mrs. Heathcliff and asked her to pack him and Sami a picnic lunch but not to tell Sami. She was only too happy to oblige the young lovers.

Next Lucas went to the stable and asked Mr. Heathcliff to saddle Prancer and a horse for him.

"I want to take Sami out for a picnic. Where do you recommend?"

"You'll want to go that way." He pointed north. "There is a path that goes back for a bit. When you come to the fork take the right one. After a while you'll pass through the wood and come to a small valley with a pond. It's the prettiest spot around."

"Is it on Wellston land? I don't want to trespass."

"It's Wellston property, so there shouldn't be anyone around to bother ya."

"Perfect," Lucas said. He wanted privacy for what he had in mind.

He hurried back into the house and found Miss Lucy. "Hey, you don't happen to know where I can find a blanket to use for a picnic, do you?"

"I can get you one from the linen closet. I'll be back in a minute."

Lucas had to admit, having hired help was awesome. When he lived with Victor he had had servants but that ended the minute Victor had split from his mother. True to her word, Lucy returned after a minute carrying a lightweight blue floral blanket.

"Will this do?"

"It's perfect. Thank you, Lucy." He hurried back to the kitchen just in time to see Mrs. Heathcliff fasten the buckle on the wicker basket.

"I hope you like it. You have corn beef sandwiches, a thermos of French onion soup, fresh strawberries and grapes, two pieces of chocolate cake, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice since I know you don't take to alcohol."

"Mrs. Heathcliff you are a goddess," Lucas gushed. He gave the old woman a kiss on the cheek before hurrying back out to the horses. Mr. Heathcliff strapped the basket to the back of Lucas' saddle and the blanket onto Sami's saddle.

Finally Lucas went back into the house to find Sami. As he expected she was in the sitting room surrounded by bridal magazines and a book about Irish wedding etiquette. She was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a simple white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail with loose curls.

"Hey there."

"Hey. What have you been up to?"

"Oh, just planning a little surprise. You have exactly five minutes to go put on your riding boots and meet me at the stable."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just do it." Lucas turned around and hurried outside to wait for her.

Five minutes later Sami met him at the stable. She gave Prancer a friendly pat on the nose and offered him an apple which he greedily ate.

"So what are we doing?"

"We are going on a picnic. Just the two of us…alone…in the woods." He helped her up into her saddle and then mounted his own horse. "Follow me." He set a slow pace and Prancer followed automatically.

"My God it is a beautiful day," Sami said.

"I know. That's why I thought we should get out of the house. It isn't usually this warm here. I figured it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

As they wandered through the woods birds were chirping and the leaves rustled in the light breeze. Sami watched as two monarch butterflies traveled from one batch of wild flowers to another.

When they came to the fork in the road Lucas took the right one. Sami remembered Mr. Heathcliff had told her something about what was out here but she couldn't remember except that he said it was beautiful.

Suddenly Lucas' horse became skittish. Sami stopped Prancer and Lucas regained control of his horse, Sam.

"Woo boy," he said as he patted the animal on the neck.

Both Sami and Lucas were startled when several game birds flew wildly and loudly out of some bushes that was about twenty feet from the path. They waited motionless to see if anything else was going to happen.

"What do you think scared them?" Sami asked after a moment.

"I don't know. Maybe we did. It looks like everything is fine now though." He stretched his neck to make sure there wasn't a fox or something that might spook the horses but he couldn't see any thing that could cause trouble. "Come on."

They continued on. The rest of the ride went smoothly and finally the wood parted and they could see the valley they had been told about. The path they were on began a gentle slope downwards towards a glistening bluish green pond that was surrounded by trees. On the other side of the pond another hill rose up sharply. Everywhere was green in all kinds of shades. Blue wild flowers covered the far hillside.

"Lucas this place is wonderful," Sami said.

"It is. Mr. Heathcliff said it would be but I never expected anything this perfect." They kicked their horses into a quick trot and headed toward the pond. They stopped near some large rocks and tied up the horses to a nearby tree.

Sami took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air. She could smell the wildflowers even from here. Lucas unstrapped the basket and the blanket and led Sami to the waters edge.

Lucas set out the blanket as Sami unbuckled the basket. She removed the real china dishes and champagne glasses that had been packed carefully with cloth napkins, along with the silver utensils. They both had a seat on the blanket and filled their plates with the delicious food.

When Lucas picked up the sparkling juice Sami looked shocked. "Don't worry. It's not alcohol," Lucas explained. He saw her visibly relax. He filled their two glasses.

"A toast, to us and our future together," he said.

"And to our family," Sami added. They clinked their glasses and took a sip. "Thank you for planning this. It's so romantic here."

"What can I say? I want to spend the rest of my life spoiling you."

"You've done a pretty good job of that since we've been here. I just hope I can make you as happy as you've made me."

"Sami, I'm always happy with you, even when there are times I want to strangle you I'm still happy. I've said it before and I'll say it again, as long as I have you and Will there is nothing else that I need."

He took the glass from Sami's hand and set it down with his next to the basket. He wrapped one arm around Sami's back and placed his other hand on her cheek. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Lucas reached up to pull the scrunchie out of her hair, letting it fall loose around her shoulders.

"You are so beautiful." Finally he leaned in to kiss her. She parted her lips and allowed him to probe deeper. He began to move down her neck. He slipped his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. She was wearing a yellow lace bra. She was about to take it off but he stopped her. "Not yet."

He reached for the band of her pants and began to unbutton them. She raised up slightly so he could slip them past her hips. He realized her boots were still on. With two strong jerks the boots were sent flying to the side of the blanket. Finally he was able to slide her pants off her legs. She lay there, propped up on her elbows, wearing her yellow bra with a pair of matching lace panties.

"You look like a Victoria Secret model," he whispered, which caused her to smile. "The only thing missing is a set of those wings they wear."

"I don't know if I should be wearing wings just yet. I haven't exactly been an angel."

"That's probably a good thing because what I'm planning on doing to you would probably be forbidden if you were a genuine angel."

"We have a slight problem though."

"What?"

"You have way too much clothing on for my liking," she said devilishly.

Lucas whipped his shirt off and Sami unbuckled his belt. He stood up and pulled off his boots and pants, just leaving on his boxers. He was about to get back down.

"Oh no you don't. Off!" Sami ordered.

"You're right," he laughed. "You're no angel, and I wouldn't have you any other way." He slid his boxers off and stood for a moment so Sami could appreciate his physique. Finally he lay down beside her and took her into his arms. He placed kisses all over her body. Slowly the bra was removed as he kissed her breasts and used his tongue to circle her rosy nipples.

"Oh god that feels good," Sami moaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet. I'm just getting started," he moaned. "Lay back and close your eyes." Sami smiled and did as told. "Don't do anything. Just relax and let me continue to spoil you a little more."

Sami kept her eyes closed. She felt Lucas' fingers glide slowly up and down her body. His fingers hooked the sides of her panties and he slid them down slowly as he left a trail of kisses in their wake. Once more his fingers began to explore every inch of her.

Neither of them knew that someone was watching as they spent the next two hours reaching new heights of passion.

--------------------

Sami rested her head on Lucas' chest. She was completely spent, and that was a good thing. She listened to his heart beat under her ear. The sound was slowly lulling her to sleep.

"There was no chance of breaking the bed this time," Lucas spoke up.

Sami laughed. "I guess not."

"I'm starving."

"That's not surprising. I would imagine you just worked up one hell of an appetite, General."

Sami rolled over so Lucas could pull on his boxers and grab a sandwich from the basket. He set a sandwich on a plate for her and poured her another glass of juice.

Sami put her bra and panties on before accepting the plate. The next few minutes was spent with them quietly eating their food, reveling in the after glow and the beautiful day.

"I feel like I've died and gone to Heaven," Sami said.

"I know. I feel the same way. It's strange, I don't miss Salem one bit. I mean, I can't wait for Will to get here, then everything will really be perfect, but all the people in Salem that we're always trying to impress or make nice with, I just don't miss them. You're not the only one who was able to walk away from the past when we came here."

"I never thought of it that way," Sami said. "I guess neither of us have had what you would call perfect lives. But that doesn't matter anymore. You know what I say, screw the past. We're still young. All that matters is the present and our future together."

"I couldn't have said it better," Lucas laughed.

"You know Lucas, there's one thing I should probably mention."

"What's that?"

"Well, after we broke up, I, I haven't been on birth control pills for about six months now. I couldn't afford to buy them, and we've been pretty busy, if you know what I mean. I'm not saying I'm pregnant, but I'm also not saying I'm not pregnant."

"If you're worrying that I'll be upset, stop. I want you to get pregnant, the sooner the better. Will is growing up so fast; the only thing that could make our family more wonderful would be to add to it. Are you okay with that?"

"God yes. I want more children. I want to fill that castle with a whole mess of kids. There are ten bedrooms after all, and Lord knows we can afford to hire a nanny to help."

"I take it you talked to your Grandfather then?"

"Yes, last night. He told me about my inheritance. At first I was scared, but then I realized I had you, and together we can do it."

"Together we can do anything." He got a wicked look on his face. "Even have ten kids. What do you say? Are you ready to go for round two?"

"Lucas we already did round two. This would be round three."

"Oh well, ten kids. That's going to require a lot of time and effort on our part, and personally I'm willing to make the sacrifice."

Sami couldn't help but bust out laughing. "Sacrifice! Oh please. Let's remember that I'm the one who would have to carry and birth ten kids. I think you're getting off a little easy on this sacrificing thing."

"It's not my fault that God made the decisions he made. But look at it this way. You'll have me waiting on you hand and foot."

"Will you run out at two in the morning to get me pickles and ice cream when the craving hits?"

"Absolutely, or at the very least I'd send Mr. Heathcliff out to fetch them."

"Lucas Roberts!" Sami lightly punched him in the arm. "That wasn't overly romantic."

"My apologies." He bent down and kissed her once more.

The sound of a tree limb snapping caused Lucas to jump up. He stood in front of Sami to shield her as she quickly pulled on her t-shirt.

"Who's there?" Lucas demanded.

"I'm sorry," said a familiar voice from behind a tree. "I…I didn't mean to intrude."

Lucas pulled on his pants as did Sami. She was now fully covered. He didn't bother with his shirt at the moment. He wanted to know who had been spying on them.

"Come on out," Lucas insisted.

A very bashful looking Liam stepped out from behind the tree. "I'm so sorry. I was going for a walk. This is my favorite place. I never expected to see…well…for you to be here."

Sami's cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"How long have you been here?" Lucas asked.

"Just for a moment, I swear. I only just arrived."

"It's kind of hard to believe you weren't able to see us until just now," Lucas said.

"I came from that direction. The trees there hid you from view," Liam pointed as he spoke. "Again, I'm really sorry. I'll…I'll just be going now. Uh…good day to ya." With that he turned and hurried away in the direction he had come from.

"Lucas I am so embarrassed," Sami said.

Lucas continued to stand guard for another moment before he finally had a seat next to Sami on the blanket. He pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I don't think he saw much," Lucas lied. Truthfully, he had a feeling Liam had probably seen plenty, but he wasn't about to tell Sami that and upset her even more. He remembered the birds that flew out of the bush. Suddenly he had an idea of what might have scared them and caused them to leave their nest.

"We should probably pack up and head back home," Sami said.

Lucas sighed. The moment had been lost. They finished putting on their remaining clothes. Sami packed up the basket and Lucas rolled up the blanket. They walked back to their horses that were happily munching on the grass and tied the items to the back of the saddles.

Halfway back to the castle Sami suddenly started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, you do realize that we have a history of people walking in on us while we are having sex. Your mother has caught us how many times? Now my family has carried on with the tradition."

"This is one tradition I could do with out. I'm just sorry our picnic was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined," Sami said. "It just ended a bit quicker than expected. I still had a wonderful day."

"I did too," Lucas agreed.

-----------------------

Sami and Lucas walked hand in hand inside the castle. They immediately heard raised voices coming from the front entry. They looked at each other and then hurried to see what the problem was.

"Where is my son!"

Sami felt her heart stop beating in her chest. Oh no. It couldn't be. Please God no. Lucas squeezed her hand a little tighter and they walked around the grand staircase and came face to face with a very pissed off looking Kate Roberts, a confused Roman Brady, and an angry Shawn Brady. Mrs. Heathcliff and Delphine were also there looking very upset and bewildered.

"Lucas, what are you doing with that tramp?" Kate shouted the minute she saw Lucas and Sami together.

"Damn it Kate, you'll not talk about Sami that way in my home!" Shawn yelled.

"Mom, stop it now," Lucas said.

Shawn suddenly looked worried. "Sami?"

Lucas looked to see Sami's eyes roll up and she began to fall. "Sami!" He caught her just in time.

Delphine gave a small scream and both Roman and Shawn hurried to help. "I've got her," Lucas insisted. He lifted Sami into his arms and carried her into the sitting room and laid her down on the sofa he had laid Shawn on the night he got drunk.

"Should I call the doctor?" Mrs. Heathcliff asked. "Is this her concussion perhaps?"

"No, we don't need a doctor. Sami faints easily when she gets shocked. Please, just get me a cool cloth. She'll be fine in a moment."

"What concussion?" Roman asked.

"Oh please, this is probably all an act. Stop it Sami! No one here is buying your little display!"

"Mother will you please SHUT UP!"

"Lucas don't you speak to me that way. I am your mother."

Lucas ignored that comment. He looked at Sami and a new understanding began to come over him. Sami only fainted when something truly horrible happened, like seeing her mom get shot, or when Celeste told her that her mother had been buried alive. Sami saw Kate and passed out cold. His mother terrified her that much, especially her showing up here in Ireland where Sami had believed herself to be safe.

Delphine handed Lucas a compress and he placed it on Sami's forehead. "Come on, Sami. Wake up." He tapped lightly on her cheeks. Slowly she turned her head and opened her eyes. He could see she was confused.

"Lucas. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"But…why?" Suddenly she saw Kate standing to the side. "Oh, never mind."

"Sami, are you okay?" Roman asked.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Her heart was breaking. This past week had been heaven and now Kate was here and it was all going to fall apart. How could she have been so stupid to think that she would live happily ever after?

She sat up in the sofa and Lucas wrapped a protective arm around her. He knew what Sami was thinking. Hell, he was thinking the same thing. Why did his mother have to show up and ruin everything?

"How did you know I was here?" Lucas asked.

"You went missing," Kate said. "It wasn't that hard to figure out. I asked John to find this castle for me?"

"Why?" Lucas asked. Everyone in the room heard the anger in his voice.

"Why? Well to stop you from doing something stupid of course. Lucas, what on earth are you doing here? How can you possibly be here with a woman who slept with another man the nigh before your wedding?"

Suddenly Sami started to cry and shake her head no.

"Sami, its okay," Lucas soothed. "Don't cry."

Sami buried her face in Lucas' neck and whispered into his ear, "Please don't let her hurt me again. I can't take it anymore. Not here. Please Lucas."

Lucas stood up and pulled Sami with him. "Sami, I want you to go upstairs. I mean it. Just listen to me for once, please."

Sami looked like she was about to argue with him but then closed her mouth and nodded her head. She wanted to stay and defend herself, but she had promised both Lucas and Grandpa that she wouldn't fly off the handle anymore, and if she were going to keep that promise she really should just leave the room.

"Mrs. Heathcliff, will you please go with Sami," Lucas asked.

"Of course, sir."

"Oh for crying out loud! Sami is nothing but trash and you all are acting like she's some porcelain doll who's about to break!"

All three men were about to come to Sami's defense but it was Mrs. Heathcliff who got her words out first.

"How dare you!" Mrs. Heathcliff demanded. "You come into a home as a guest and start attacking Miss Samantha. I've only known this girl for a week and a half, but in that time she has carried herself with dignity and grace, which is more than I can say for the likes of you. You come into Wellston screaming and cursing. I have never seen such a display of rudeness in all my days! Come Miss Samantha." With that Mrs. Heathcliff took Sami by the arm and led her from the room leaving silence in her wake.

Finally after an awkward silence Shawn was the first to speak up. "You've got a lot of nerve coming into my home and upsetting my granddaughter that way. I won't stand for it. Roman if you can't control your wife then you'll both have to leave."

"Control," Kate snorted.

"Actually I'm not too happy myself. Damn it Kate, you promised on the way here you wouldn't act like this." Roman was seething.

"I'm sorry, but Sami brings out the worst in me. I can't help it. She hurt Lucas so much when she cheated on him with Brandon and I am just shocked to the core that somehow she managed to manipulate him into coming here with her."

"Sami did no such thing," Shawn interjected. "I am the one who invited Lucas to come along, and yes I did it because I wanted the two of them to get back together and be happy. They belong together and everyone knows it but you!"

"Oh please, Sami is nothing but a little slut and I don't want her anywhere near my son."

Lucas suddenly knew what he had to do. He had to out bluff a master liar.

"Mom, stop it right now. I know Sami didn't cheat on me."

"What? How can you say that? You saw her with your own eyes!"

"I saw exactly what you wanted me to see," Lucas pointed out. "Before coming to Ireland I had a little talk with Eugenia. She confessed mom! She told me everything!" Lucas was lying through his teeth but he needed to get to the bottom of this now and he just didn't care how he got the answers he needed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kate quipped, but Lucas saw her eyes before she could turn her head, and he saw her fear. Kate Roberts was afraid. Son of a bitch, Sami had been telling the truth all along, and he had treated her terribly when she had needed him the most.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Well let me fill you in, _MOM, _you and Eugenia drugged my fiancé, and then you stripped her naked and put her in bed with another man!" Lucas' own guilt was fueling his anger at Kate all the more.

"Kate, how could you?" Roman demanded. "You promised me to get along with Sami. You promised!"

"I tried to keep my promise but Sami was so awful to me that it became impossible!"

"Then why not just stay the hell away from her?" Roman demanded. "You went out of your way to destroy her!"

"I did what I had to do to protect my son. Sami would have ruined his life like she did Austin's and Brandon's."

"Damn it mom, I am a man! I am thirty years old for God's sake. I can make my own decisions and lead my own life! I will never forgive you for this! Never! I told you before not to make me choose between you or Sami, but you didn't listen. Do you have any idea how hurt I was that night at the hotel? Do you have any idea how much pain you put my son through! That's it. I never want to see you ever again. Stay the hell away from me and my family!"

Lucas suddenly charged Kate. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the front door. Lucy quickly opened the door for him and Lucas shoved Kate through the door. He turned around and grabbed her designer suitcases and tossed both of them out the door one by one.

"Lucas, this is ridiculous! What am I supposed to do now?" Kate asked.

"Hitchhike back to Salem for all I care," he shouted. "Don't ever come back here! EVER!"

Then Lucas slammed the door. Lucas saw Shawn and Roman standing there looking at him. "This isn't my home, so I can't kick you out Roman, but do not even try to defend my mother to me right now."

"Calm down, Lucas. I have no intention of defending her. Our marriage has been a mess since I got back and this was just the final nail in the coffin. I could never be with a woman who would hurt my daughter that way. I do need to go talk to her for a moment though. Pop, can you call Kate a cab to take her back to the airport."

"Gladly."

Roman stepped outside and saw Kate sitting calmly on top of one of her suitcases.

"Well it's about time," she complained. "I was beginning to think you were going to leave me out here."

"Don't think that idea isn't tempting, but don't worry Kate. Pop is calling a taxi for you."

"For me? Aren't you coming?"

"No Kate, no I'm not. I've had it. Looking at you makes me sick. You have been on my back for a week now about Marlena's baby, even though I have explained it over and over and over again and again. All the while you have been lying to me about my daughter and what you did. I asked you if you played a part in her break up with Lucas and you looked me in the eye and lied to my face. Marlena was right about you. She was suspicious of you all along."

"Marlena, Marlena, Marleana! I've had it. I am sick of the women in your life. First Sami and now Marlena. You know what, they can have you."

"Glad to hear it, because I'm filing for a divorce as soon as I return to Salem next week." With that said Roman turned around and went back in to the castle.

Shawn was waiting for him inside. "Where's Lucas?" Roman asked.

"He went upstairs to Sami."

"Pop, why did you never tell me about this place?"

"Once I was in the states it just didn't seem important." He looked up when Mrs. Heathcliff came down stairs. "How is Sami?"

"She was upset but Mr. Roberts is with her now. I dare say they will both be fine." She had a knowing smirk on her face. "I'll be sure to schedule dinner for a bit later than usual." Shawn laughed.

"What's so funny?" Roman asked.

"Come on in the library and let me pour ya a drink, son. I have a feeling Lucas and Sami will be occupied for the next couple of hours."

"Huh? Oh…oh yeah," Roman stuttered. True, Sami was now a grown woman but no father wanted to think of their daughter that way.

"It's a good thing those two are getting married next month," Shawn chuckled. "I'm fairly certain you're going to be a grandfather again in about nine to ten months."

"Wait, their getting married next month? Why wasn't I told?"

"Because you're married to Kate. Sami was terrified of Kate showing up here and ruining her happiness."

"So what do I do, I make her worst fears come true." He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Aiy, ya did, but I think it were a good thing. Sami has been vindicated, and now Lucas, and even you, know the truth. It was for the best."

They walked towards the library. "So Sami talked you into paying for her wedding?"

"She can afford to pay for it herself," Shawn said. "She's a millionaire now."

"WHAT? Pop, when you pour me that drink, do me a favor and make it a double, and then you have a lot of explaining to do."


	5. A New Danger Arises

Chapter 5: A New Danger Arises

By KaitlynRose72

Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story. I had extra fun writing this chapter. Old black and white horror flicks served as my inspiration for parts of this one. )

As soon as Roman stepped out the door Lucas said excuse me to Shawn and raced up the stairs. His only thought was to get to Sami and beg her forgiveness. He knew he had let her down before, but only now did he realize the extent of his failure to her.

He ran down the hall and flung her door open. Sami had been sitting on the side of her bed with Mrs. Heathcliff but both women jumped up by his sudden arrival.

"Lucas? What's wrong?" Sami thought Lucas was going to be sick or something. His face was flushed and he was breathing heavy. Suddenly his eyes welled up with unshed tears. He walked over to her and fell on his knees, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry. Sami I am so sorry."

Sami was shocked. She had never seen Lucas like this before. "Lucas, I don't understand. What's happened?" She was becoming truly afraid.

"You were right. My mother framed you for everything. Sami I didn't know. I never would have believed. Please forgive me for letting you down and not believing in our love."

Sami sank down to her knees too so she could look at Lucas. He immediately looked away, he felt such shame for behavior toward her.

"Lucas, look at me."

"I don't deserve you," Lucas mumbled. "I didn't protect you."

Sami looked up at Mrs. Heathcliff. She had forgotten about the woman. She nodded her head for her to leave them alone. Mrs. Heathcliff moved slowly towards the door.

"Lucas, I forgive you. I do. Please, I know you feel guilty, but don't. We have been so in love since we've come here. I don't want to take two steps backwards now. We agreed last week to only look forward. Screw the past, remember? Next month our son is going to arrive here. Next month we are going to husband and wife. That's all that matters. That's all I care about."

"I love you," Lucas said. "So much. I want you to know that my mother will never hurt you again. I told her to go home and never return. She is to never come anywhere near any of us ever again."

Mrs. Heathcliff finally pulled the door closed behind her. She knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping but she had to be sure they would be okay. She was starting to think of Sami as a daughter and she couldn't bare the thought of the young couple being torn apart.

Lucas began to kiss Sami. These weren't the gentle kisses like the ones they had shared earlier. The passion that coursed through Lucas now was one of desperation, a need to prove his love to Sami and confirm to himself that he hadn't lost her. In a flurry of movements he had shed both himself and her of their clothing. They didn't even bother to get in the bed but instead stay on the rug in front of the fireplace.

Sami let Lucas fulfill his needs. He came before she had even had the chance to get aroused but she didn't care. This was the first time Lucas had ever been selfish, almost harsh in his love making, but she knew it came from guilt and anger caused by his mother.

In a moment Lucas lay on top of her in a sweaty heap. "I'm sorry," Lucas said.

"Don't worry about it," Sami whispered. "Just relax. I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

She felt Lucas' body grow heavy on hers and she realized he had succumbed to the stress and exertion. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, happy that for once she could offer him comfort they way he had done it for her.

Today had been a blow for him, but she would help him get over it. It did bother her that he had taken Kate's word over her own, but she wouldn't hold it against him. They had spent enough time apart due to various circumstances. She had meant what she said to him. After all the progress they had made since coming here there was no way she was willing to suddenly take two steps back and create a new tension or awkwardness between them. At the moment being a family was more important that having revenge on Kate or making him grovel for forgiveness.

Sami lay there just resting. After a while Lucas finally rolled over on to his back and she stretched out the kinks in her back. Without the warmth of Sami against him he quickly woke. He saw her lying next to him and he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Did you have a nice nap?" she asked.

"Yes, but the best part was waking up and seeing you here beside me."

"As much as I would like for us to stay in this room for the rest of the night, my father is here and we should probably go and talk to him."

"I guess you're right. Do you think we have time to take a shower first?"

"I think we can manage that," she said.

---------------------

Roman felt like he was in an alternate universe. Sami and Lucas were back together and engaged. Sami was now worth millions of dollars, Pop owned a castle, Sami was next in line to inherit the castle, and he was divorcing his wife. Yep, definitely in an alternate universe.

He walked over to the side table and pour himself another shot of brandy and downed it in one gulp.

"When you told me you had been thinking of coming back to Ireland for a long time, was that the truth, or was it all part of a plan to get Sami and Lucas back together?"

"At first I simply wanted to get Sami as far away from Salem as I possibly could. She was suffering terribly. Then later I got the idea to invite Lucas, and let me tell you, if I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing. Sami is so different here. She's lost that hardness that she worked so hard to project in Salem. No one here knows her past. She's free to be a young lady who is deeply in love. Her and Lucas go horse back riding almost every day, company is always coming over. Sami is actually quite popular around here. She and Lucas are so happy here that they've decided to stay in Ireland permanently. Lucas is going to return to Salem when Will finishes camp and bring him here."

"This is unbelievable," Roman said. "Pop, thank you. I appreciate everything you've done to help my little peanut. I only wish I would have been able to help her when Kate was planning to hurt her. Once more the DiMeiras prevented me from being with my family."

"Even if you had been here I'm not sure it would have made a difference," Shawn pointed out.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have seen you on more than one occasion assume the worst about Sami. You actually believed her to be the Salem Stalker. Did you honestly believe Sami capable of murdering my Caroline? Sami adored her grandmother. If you want to be a better father to her then you need to start giving her the benefit of a doubt. She is working hard to turn her life around, and truth be told, she's done it. Sami now has the life she has always wanted to have, and I'm sure she would like you to be a part of that life, but only if you're going to be supportive of her."

"I've always been supportive of Sami," Roman defended.

"Oh really? Is that why you brought her back to be executed? Or is that why you left her after you found out she had been raped by that Alan Harris fellow? I don't mean to give you a hard time, son. I love ya, but you haven't always done right by that girl."

"Sami isn't exactly innocent in all of this either."

"No, she isn't, but she was young and in pain, and she needed her father's love and guidance."

Roman held his head in his hands. Pop was right. He'd been a lousy father.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Sami. Don't dwell on the past. Mistakes have been made and you can't undo them. Just look toward the future. Be a good father now."

"Thanks, Pop."

---------------------

Sami and Lucas showed up for dinner looking calm and relaxed. As soon as Sami saw Roman she walked over and gave her father a hug.

"I'm sorry I didn't really get to say hello earlier," Sami said.

"It's okay. Things were a bit crazy earlier, but that won't be happening ever again. Kate has gone back to Salem and I told her I want a divorce. I can't be with someone who would hurt my daughter that badly and look me in the face and lie about it."

"Thank you, daddy."

"I love you peanut. I always have and I'm sorry if you ever thought I didn't." He watched as Sami blinked repeatedly to keep the tears from falling.

"I love you too." Once more the two embraced.

Finally Mrs. Heathcliff entered the dining room to bring in the first course. Shawn sat at the head of the table, with Roman to his left and Sami and Lucas sitting on the right. Sami looked at the men sitting at the table. She never in her life thought she would have this many people willing to stand up for her. It was a wonderful feeling to know that it was no longer her against the world.

In fact, for the first time in her life, there was no one who wanted to do her harm. The wicked witch of Salem had gotten back on her broom stick and flown home. Eugenia was in no position to be a threat to Sami when she was on the other side of the ocean, besides, Lucas and everyone knew Eugenia plotted against her. She doubted Tony would care that she was in Ireland. She would only be of use to Tony if she were in Salem where he could use her in some plot against her family, or more importantly, John Black. She was free from her demons at last.

"Sami, there's something I need to tell you about your mother," Roman said.

"She and the baby are okay, right?"

"Actually, no, they're not. Marlena fell down the stairs from a dizzy spell. Sami, she lost the baby."

"What? Oh my god? She must be so upset."

"There's more. She has amnesia right now. She doesn't recognize any of us, not even John or Belle." Sami was shocked. Lucas took her hand into his own.

"Sami, if you want to go home to your mother we can leave tonight," Lucas offered.

Sami seemed to think for a moment and then shook her head no. "She doesn't even know me. There's nothing I can do to help. Besides, she has more than enough people looking after her, I'm sure. I want to stay here. I'm…I'm just not ready to go back to Salem yet."

"So you really plan to stay in Ireland permanently?" Roman asked.

"Yes. I really like it here. I got a second chance here and I can't walk away from it."

"I can understand that," Roman said. "I know you weren't planning on telling me about the wedding until after it was over, but I hope you will let me come back and be a part of it."

Sami gave him a big smile. "Of course, just so long as you don't bring anyone who will want to try and stop it from happening."

"Agreed."

--------------------

Sami sat in the sitting room looking through bridal magazines once more. She didn't need to make any more plans. Practically everything was taken care of for the moment. It had been three days since Lucas had sent his mother packing and after a day or two life had settled back into a normal routine. At first Lucas had been a bit distant, even guilt ridden, but after reassuring him again that she had forgiven him he seemed to finally get it in his head that she truly wanted to move on.

She was surprised at how much she was enjoying her father's company. When he looked at her now gone from his eyes was the accusatory stare that had resided there for the past several years. Last night the two of them had spent the evening playing poker using pretzel sticks. It was the most fun she'd had with her father in probably ten years.

She looked up when Roman entered the room. "Good morning."

"Mornin', all though by my watch its late afternoon. I can't believe I slept so late. I think it's the fresh air here."

Sami laughed. "If you're hungry Mrs. Heathcliff can get you breakfast or lunch. She is a wonderful cook."

"That's okay, I've already had something to eat, and you're right, she is good. Where's your grandfather?"

"He and Lucas went fishing."

"How come you didn't go?"

"Putting worm bits on a hook really isn't my thing. Besides, I thought you might like to have some company when you woke up."

"You're right. Thanks for sticking around."

"Miss Brady, Miss Bridget is here to see you, plus I have the post."

"Thank you, Lucy. Please show her in," Sami said as she took the letters. She was surprised to see a letter from Will as well as two letters addressed to Lady Samantha Brady.

"Who is Bridget?"

"Bridget is your Aunt Constance's granddaughter, so she is your second cousin." So far Roman had met Constance, Shaymus, and Moyra. Sami walked to the door to greet her cousin.

Bridget burst into the room practically bouncing with joy. "Sami I have a book with the most beautiful dress in it!"

"Hello Bridget," Sami laughed. "I'd like to introduce you to my father, Roman Brady."

"Oh, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." She looked at Sami. "I thought none of your family would be coming?"

Sami just smiled. "It's a complicated story, but I'm very happy my dad can be here. Now, what is this about a dress?"

"I was looking at one of my bridal books last night and if you like it, I've found the dress I would like to wear for your wedding."

"Let's see it, then."

Bridget opened the book and showed Sami a beautiful A-line floor length dress with a heart bodice and ruffled cap sleeves. The dress was a rich mocha brown.

"Bridget, this is gorgeous. Of course you can wear this for your bride's maid dress. Are you going to order it or have it made?"

"I'll order it and then have Mrs. O'Shawnesy do any alterations. The bottom will almost surely have to be hemmed. I'm always too short. It's a curse. Also, I've placed the order for the autumnal colored mums. They will arrive two days before the wedding."

"Bridget I appreciate all your help, more than you can ever know."

Sami had a seat as did Roman and Bridget. Sami saw Lucy walking past the door.

"Lucy."

"Yes, miss."

"Can you please get us some tea?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Bridget saw the mail sitting on the sofa. "Oh my god. You were invited to two parties already?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your letters. Those two are invitations."

Sami picked up the letters and opened them. Sure enough, one was an invitation for Lady Samantha Brady and Mr. Lucas Roberts to attend a dinner party at Kellorna Manor hosted by Mr. and Mrs. Fitzpatrick. The next was addressed solely to Lady Samantha Brady to attend a Sunday Tea Party with Lady Elizabeth O'Donnelle.

"Who are these people?" Sami asked.

Lady Elizabeth owns an estate similar to Wellston, though hers isn't as big. It once used to be bigger, but when Ireland passed several land laws the reclaimed property for the country, Meadow Hill lost a large chunk of its land. She is a very important member in the community. It's actually a big honor to be invited to one of her tea parties. You'll need to have a new dress and a hat to wear."

"Well her tea party is in two weeks. I was planning a trip to Ennis before then. I can pick something up then. What about Mr. & Mrs. Fitzpatrick?"

"They are a very nice couple. They hold some wonderful parties every year, even a costume ball on Halloween. They're loads of fun. The whole family has been invited to their party."

"This party is in five days. Please tell me I don't have to have a new dress for this one."

"No, their party won't be quite as upscale as Lady Elizabeth's."

"That's good to know. I wonder how they even know to invite me."

"Everyone wants to meet the new American who is going to inherit Wellston, silly."

"Yes, but I won't be inheriting anything for a very long time to come. My grandfather is in excellent heath, which is exactly the way I want him to stay. I want him to live to be a hundred and ten!"

"I understand, but the community is small, all people have to do around here is gossip. Your arrival is the most exciting thing to happen around here in several years."

Lucy came in with tea and cookies. She set the tray down on the table in front of Sami. Sami poured tea for the three of them and then offered the plate of cookies. She didn't take a cookie. She would have to watch her diet very carefully to make sure she didn't suddenly out grow her wedding dress.

"Bridget, your brother Liam didn't happen to mention running into me and Lucas a few days ago, did he?"

"He said he bumped into you and Lucas while you were out riding."

"That's all?"

"Yes, why did something happen?"

"Nope. I was just curious if he mentioned seeing us."

Roman just sat there watching Sami interact with Bridget. Pop had told him about how Sami had grown up, and how she was so different here, but obviously he really hadn't taken that information to heart his first night. Now after watching her for the past several days he was blown away to see her so calm, casual, and in control. There was a genuine smile on her face and for the first time that he could remember Sami looked at peace with the world.

"There you are." Lucas came into the room. His hair was wind blown and he wore a khaki vest over his green long sleeve shirt and tan pants. "Hi Bridget, afternoon Roman."

"How was your fishing trip?"

"It was good. I managed to catch two. Grandpa on the other hand caught six, but my second one was the biggest." His eyebrow went up in triumph as he shared that little detail.

"I guess we'll be having fish for dinner then."

"Got that right. Mrs. Heathcliff and Grandpa are cleaning them as we speak."

"How come you're not helping with that?" Roman asked.

"No thanks. I'll catch 'em, but I'm not gutting anything. I even refused to dissect my frog in high school."

"You big baby," Sami teased. "Lucas, what day do you think we can go to Ennis?"

"We can go tomorrow if you want. Why?" He reached down and took a cookie from the plate.

"Well, several invitations came today and I need to pick up a few dresses for the events. I only brought one dress with me in my suitcase and it's not really appropriate, and I've already worn the black one several times."

"I'll talk to Mr. Heathcliff and see if he is available to drive us tomorrow or the next day."

"Mrs. Heathcliff may want to come too. I also want to get Lucy and Delphine some kind of present. They had been so wonderful to me; I want to show them I appreciate them."

"I'm sure they'll like that," Lucas agreed.

"Dad, do you want to come?" Sami asked.

"Sure, why not. I might as well see the sights while I'm here."

"Oh Lucas, I just remembered, we have a letter from Will. Did you tell him where we were?"

"Yes I did." Lucas hurried to Sami's side so they could open and read the letter together.

"I guess I will be going," Bridget said. "It was nice to meet you."

"Same here," Roman said. He shook the young ladies hand.

"I'll show you out," Sami said.

"Nonsense. Sit and read your son's letter. I know the way."

"Thank you," Sami said as she carefully ripped the envelop open.

Roman also left the room to give Sami and Lucas some privacy.

Sami unfolded the letter inside and she and Lucas each read silently.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Hi, how are you? I hope you two are getting along. Dad, thanks for calling the camp and leaving the new address so I can still send my letters to you. I was surprised that you two went on vacation together after what happened. I hope you aren't fighting too much but I'm not getting my hopes up or anything. Mom, I hope you don't cheat on Dad anymore, although since you two aren't really together I guess it really doesn't matter what you do._

_Dad, I thought you'd want to know that I learned how to dive off the high board this week. Last year I was afraid to jump off it but now it's no big deal, in fact it's my favorite diving board. Anyway, I have to go. We're about to go on a nature hike. I can't wait to see you dad._

_Love Will_

Sami was crushed by Will's letter. It was obvious he still hated her. Lucas knew Sami was hurt.

"Sami, he doesn't know the truth yet. I'm going to sit down and write him a letter right now telling him everything. I know we said we would wait, but this isn't right. Neither you nor Will need to be suffering this way. Once Will knows the truth he'll be back to his old self again."

"Damn your mother," Sami muttered. "She made Will experience the same thing I did. Catching my mother cheating on my father destroyed me inside. It's a big part of all the problems and bad decisions I've made in my life. I never wanted Will to go through an experience like that."

"I know baby, and I'm sorry. I wish I could have spared him that pain too, but the difference here is we can fix this. You aren't guilty of cheating. He will understand once he knows the truth."

"I guess. Lucas, I'm going to go for a ride. I just need some time to cool off."

"Okay. I'll see you soon. I'll write that letter while you're gone." He gave her a kiss before sitting down at the desk to begin writing.

-----------------

Sami headed out to the stable. She was surprised to see Liam talking to Mr. Heathcliff.

"Good day, Miss Brady."

"Hello." She nervously looked at Liam. "Hello, Liam."

"Hello. Listen about the other day, I would like to apologize again. I swear it was an accident."

"It's okay. Let's not talk about it, please." She did not want to have this conversation in front of Mr. Heathcliff.

Sami went inside and saddled Prancer. It had been a long time since she had prepared a horse to ride but if felt like old times as she buckled the straps and harnesses. She saw Liam was preparing a palomino, named Jax, several stalls down.

"Do you like to ride?" Sami asked.

"Every chance I get," Liam replied. "Unfortunately I've been pretty busy lately and haven't had much of a chance, but now that there have been some changes I have more free time." They led their horses out and climbed up into the saddle.

"What changes?" Sami asked.

"I no longer have to worry about inheriting Wellston. Father was sure he would be next, and he's been obsessed with grooming me for the job when it became my turn."

"This is awkward. You and your father must hate me."

"Not at all. I admit, father's a bit put out, but myself, I'm relieved. I never wanted the old place. I'm only twenty-eight years old and already he's pressuring me to get married and have children to ensure the continuation of the family line."

"Well I'm glad you're not angry with me. As for your father, I can really understand why he would be upset. He must think I stole something from him, and in a way I guess I did, although I never asked for it. Personally, I'm as shocked as everyone else that Grandpa chose me. I just don't want there to be any animosity in the family. Family will always be more important to me than an old castle."

"I couldn't agree more."

Sami was just absently following Liam and not paying attention to which direction they were going in.

"Listen, about the other day," she said. "I am also sorry. Lucas and I should have been more discrete."

"I swear I really didn't see anything. I thought you two were wearing swimsuits because you were by the pond. I was about to say hello when you began to kiss and when I realized what was about to happen I jumped behind a tree. Actually the whole thing is pretty silly when you think about it."

"Yes it is," Sami said. She was grateful that the incident really hadn't been a big deal.

"So tell me about life in America? Is it like the movies?"

"Not at all," Sami laughed. "Life there is no different than here; people raising families, falling in love, falling out of love, earning a living, etc. We probably have more shopping malls than Ireland but that's about it."

"So tell me about Lucas. How long have you two been together?"

"That is a very complicated question. We were close when we were teenagers. I got pregnant and had our son Will, but we didn't become a couple. In fact we spent a great deal of time fighting. We wasted too much time fighting. When I think about it, we've been in love ever since that day, but we were too young to figure it out. Thank god about two years ago we finally did."

"You love him very much?" Liam noted.

"Yes I do. I can't wait till we're married. Once Will gets here in a few weeks life will be perfect."

They rode in silence for about fifteen minutes with Prancer following behind Liam's horse. Liam smiled. He had been leading Sami around in circles and she hadn't even noticed it. She trusted him to lead the way. They had left the path a long time ago and were not in the middle of the woods.

He took a moment to steal a glance at her. God she was beautiful. He loved her long blond hair. It was so silky and shiny. He wanted to touch it. Her eyes were the bluest he'd ever seen. She wore a pair of tight black pants that were tucked into her riding boots with a loose fitting floral blouse that had ruffles at the bodice and sleeves. Maybe it was because she was an American, but she just seemed so much more exciting and exotic than the other single girls he knew.

He had been enamored of her since he had met her, but after that day, seeing her so free and sexual, his infatuation felt like it was turning into a full blown obsession. He wanted to hate her, because she had stolen his birthright, yet at the same time he wanted to make love to her and feel her touch him the way she had Lucas touched while by the pond.

Maybe he could have it all. They were far enough apart on the family tree that a relationship wouldn't be incest, at least not legally since they were third cousins. Actually it was a tried and true European tradition of marrying distant cousins as a way of keeping the wealth in the family. Of course that was practiced today so much, but once upon and time it was quite common.

Maybe he could seduce her? If they married he would have her and Wellston. With as much as Sami loved Lucas, though, seducing her would be almost impossible…unless. He started to grin as a fascinating idea popped into his head.

"So what about you?" she asked. "Do you like living in Ireland or are you like Bridget and want to go to the States?"

"I'll never leave Ireland, at least not permanently. There are places I want to visit, and I do travel a lot, but Ireland is my home. I'll always come back here."

"Where have you traveled to?"

"I've been to London, Rome, Paris, Istanbul, Belgium, and I've even been on an African safari."

"Wow, sounds incredible. I was in Italy once, and Paris, but other than that it's just been the States."

"Now that you're here, though, it will be easy for you to travel more. Europe is pretty small in comparison to America. All your states still make up one country, one language, one way of life. Europe has many places that are the size of a state, but each one is unique with its own language, customs, foods, and way of life."

"You're not necessarily right about your view of America. Its one country, and most people do speak English, but each part is different. You have the north vs. the south. Plus, there is the desert to the west. The east coast is old and rich in heritage. The west coast is new and hip and exciting. Even the English accents change depending on what part of the country you're in."

"I guess you're right. I never thought about that way. Maybe I'll have to plan a trip across the pond in the future. You could come with me and be my tour guide."

"I don't know about that, but I can definitely recommend some locations to visit. I highly recommend Colorado, and there is also the Grand Canyon. New York is fun if you don't mind big cities."

Sami was noticing that the woods were getting thicker and it was growing difficult to pass through the trees. She realized that she had no idea where they were.

"Liam, I hope you know where you are going because I'm totally lost."

"We're northeast of the castle. We've taken the round about way."

"Well, I think we should probably head back. It's getting a little late. If I'm gone much longer my family will start to worry."

"Mr. Heathcliff will tell them that you're with me and that you aren't wandering around alone."

"I guess," Sami said. "But I should probably still head back anyway."

"Fine, I know a short cut if you want to get back quicker."

"Great."

"Follow me." He turned his horse to the left and started to move a little quicker. Several times Sami's hair got caught in lowing hanging branches and she continuously had to duck.

"Can we slow down a bit?" She had the distinct feeling that people didn't come through here very often. In this part of the wood the sound of insects seemed much louder, and she thought she heard the sound of frogs.

"Sorry. I thought you wanted to hurry."

"I did…I do…but I keep getting slapped in the face with tree branches. Isn't there a path through here anywhere?"

"No. We wandered off the path a long time ago."

"Are we getting near water? I hear frogs."

"Yes actually. There is a patch of shallow water through here."

They passed a few more trees and then Sami saw what looked to be a lake but Liam continued on through the water. She realized the water was only about a foot deep. She continued to follow him. Small spots of wet ground would rise up out of the water here and there.

"Is this the marsh?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Heathcliff said not to come through here. He said the horses get bogged down."

"I know my way around, don't worry. Just stay close."

Sami did as instructed. After a while the water disappeared and gave way to thick muddy ground. The horses struggled to walk through it. Another twenty feet and the muck was coming up to the horses knees. They grunted and balked from the exertion required.

"I should have realized," Liam mumbled.

"Realized what?" Sami asked, wonder if they should just turn around and take the long way home.

"This is the path I usually take, but we've had too much rain in the past two weeks. The ground is just too wet." Suddenly he climbed off his horse and stepped into the mud himself. It came up almost to his knees. He pulled on the reins to encourage the horse to move. It was working. The horse began to move forward without carrying extra weight on its back.

"Shouldn't we just go back the way we came?"

"The marsh only goes on for about another hundred feet or so. Once we cross we'll get home easily."

Sami sighed and climbed down from Prancer. She couldn't help but grimace when she sank down into the mud up to her own knees. Cold wet slime began to ooze over the tops of her boots and soak her pants and socks. She grabbed Prancer's reins and tried to lead him along the trail Liam was making.

She found it as difficult to walk through the muck as Prancer did. Several times her own legs were stuck and she would jerk them free, each time the ground would make a loud squelching noise as the suction was broken.

"Samantha, stay where you are for the moment," Liam ordered. "I want to try and find the best path for the horses." He continued to travel forward pulling his horse with him.

"Please hurry," Sami said. She was cold, wet, and dirty, and wanted nothing more than to get home and hop in to the shower.

Prancer also grunted out his own disgust. She petted his nose. "I know boy. It won't be much longer." After about ten minutes Liam was a good distance ahead of her.

"Did you find a path yet?" she called.

"Don't come the way we went. It's too difficult. Try leading Prancer towards me but stay about fifteen feet to the left of our tracks."

"Okay." Sami took several difficult steps so that she was now standing on the other side of Prancer and began to lead the horse along. .

Liam smiled to himself as he watched Sami walk deeper and deeper into the bog. He was surprised she had fallen into his little trap, but then she didn't have any reason to doubt his intentions. He stopped smiling and put on a fake mask of concern when he saw her starting to look alarmed.

She was about halfway to him when she began to question Liam's judgment. The mud had risen from her knees to half way up her thighs and it was still climbing.

"Liam, I don't think this is the right way!" she shouted. She was growing tired from the physical exertion and her struggle to move her legs was causing them to settle even deeper. Prancer finally came to a dead stop.

"Keep him moving! If he stops he'll begin to sink!"

"What! Oh my God!" Sami quickly began to pull at the reins. "Come on boy. You can do it. Please!" She pulled with all her might, pushing her own legs deeper into the ground to get better leverage.

Liam watched as Sami struggled to move her horse. He knew the horse wasn't going anywhere. It had sunk too deep now. Her back was to him so she didn't see the pleased smirk on his face. He watched her mud covered rear end buck back and forth until it slowly slid down out of sight into the bog which was claiming more of her shapely body. He wondered how long before she would realize her own predicament.

"Come on. Just one more step. Prancer, come on." She was so focused on Prancer that it took a moment for her to realize she could no longer move. She was as stuck as Prancer. The thick mud now firmly encased her body up to the top of her hips.

"Liam! Liam I'm stuck! I can't move!"

"Just stay still. I'm coming to get you."

She watched over her shoulder as Liam began to slowly walk towards her. It wasn't long before he was also sinking deeper and deeper. After just a few steps he stopped coming towards her and began to back track.

"Samantha, I can't get to you without getting stuck too. We need a rope. I have to go back."

"No! You can't leave me here all alone!"

"Listen, you and Prancer are going to be fine. Don't struggle or move about too much. You'll just settle in even deeper. I won't be gone long. It should only take me about forty five minutes to get back to Wellston. Then add forty five minutes for me to get back. That's not so long. I'll be here before you know it."

Sami looked up at the sky. The sun was already low. It would be dark by the time help reached her. Liam seemed to read her mind.

"Sami, I promise, you'll be okay."

"How deep is this pit? I won't sink all the way under will I? This isn't like quicksand?"

"No, it's not quicksand. Listen, you might sink a bit more, maybe even up to your chest, but you won't sink any further. You'll be buoyant by then. I'll get back to you as fast as I can, all right?"

"It's not like I have much of a choice," Sami relented. "Just hurry, please. I'm so cold."

Liam began to lead his horse away from Sami. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach as slowly but surely he vanished from sight. Goose pimples rose up on her arms and she shivered. The mild Irish climate was no where near hot enough to warm the ground. She looked at Prancer and saw that he had settled deeper into the bog as well. All of his stomach was now encased. Every now and then he would attempt to struggle which would only result in him sinking a bit more.

Sami knew it was useless, but her urge to be free kicked in to high gear. She tried to move her legs up and down. She rocked back and forth and tried to lay down flat to pull her stuck limbs out. She reached forward as far as she could and tried to claw her way out by grabbing at the tufts of grass that were growing all around but they pulled out too easily. There were several trees near her but not close enough to be of any use.

Panic set in again and she tried desperately to pull herself out. After a few minutes her struggles were done the only thing she had accomplished was to sink about another four inches so that she was now stuck in it up to her belly button. She was completely filthy now with mud covering her all the way up to her neck. Liam said that this wasn't quicksand, at least not the kind you saw in the movies, but that knowledge wasn't exactly comforting when one was stuck in a pit and sinking.

-----------------

Liam moved slowly through the marsh. He could go a bit faster. He really did know his way through the marsh, but he wanted Samantha to be out there a good long time so that way she would be even more grateful when he rescued her later. He would be her knight in shining armor.

He figured he could get back to the stable, grab several bundles of rope and then go back and 'save' Samantha from the terrible bog. The horse could wait until the morning. By the time he pulled her out she would be freezing cold and it would be dark. Instead of trying to navigate the dangerous bog at night it would be safer for him to take her to the small cabin he knew that wasn't to far from the marsh. Then he would take care of her until morning.

It was a good plan. He knew because he had used it once before to seduce Jenny Avery. She had been so grateful when he rescued her that she had made love to him that night in the cabin. Of course Jenny had been just a girl of sixteen. Samantha was a woman, but at the moment she was every bit as trapped, scared, and cold as Jenny had been all those years ago.

He knew Lucas and her family would go out to look for her, but he doubted they would find them. Mr. Heathcliff would tell them that he had warned Samantha to stay away from the marsh, so they would look for her in more obvious places. His plan was perfect, and it guaranteed him some quality time alone with the beautiful Miss Samantha Brady.

-----------------

Lucas found himself pacing back and forth through the house. He was being silly, he knew, but he just had this bad feeling about Sami. Something was wrong. He didn't know why he felt this way, only that he did. She had been gone now for a little over two hours, which was hardly anything to worry about.

Maybe it was because she had been upset when she left the house? He looked at the sky and saw that it would be dark in about an hour or so. He could hear Delphine and Lucy setting out chine and silverware on the dining room table. Sami should have been home for dinner. She enjoyed having sit down evening meals like a real family, and with her father here that would have been even more reason for her to be home by now.

"Lucas, I'm sure she's fine. She's probably on her way back right now," Roman said, coming up behind him to also look out the window.

"No. She should have been back by now. I'm just going to run out to the stable." He headed quickly for the door.

"Hang on, I'll come with ya."

The two men hurried outside. They saw Mr. Heathcliff sitting in a wooden chair a few feet away.

"Have you seen Sami?" Lucas asked.

"She left a few hours ago. I'm surprised she isn't back by now. She usually only goes for about an hour."

"Maybe she got lost," Lucas said.

"No, she's with Mr. Liam. He knows his way around."

"Sami is alone with Liam?" Lucas asked.

"What's the matter?" Roman asked Lucas.

"Nothing," but one look at Lucas' face would tell anyone that he definitely felt something was wrong.

"I need to saddle a horse," Lucas said. "I'm going after her."

"Lucas, you have no idea where to even look?" Roman said.

"I know the direction they headed. Plus I can track them, until it gets dark that is," Mr. Heathcliff offered.

"Then we better hurry because it's going to be dark in less than an hour," Lucas said. Lucas saddled his own horse while Heathcliff saddled his and Roman's.

"Do you know how to ride?" Lucas asked.

"Yes," Roman answered as he hopped up onto his horse.

"We should take a blanket for Sami. It's going to get cold once the sun goes down," Lucas pointed out.

"For that matter we should grab some coats ourselves, and flashlights would be good too," Roman added.

"Tell you what," Mr. Heathcliff said. "You two ride to the castle, I'll go get my own coat, and we'll all meet back here in five minutes.

"Agreed," Roman said.

-----------------

Liam stayed back from the stable. From his position he could see the men mount their horses but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Finally they left the stable. It looked like they were going to split up and look for Sami that way. He would have to be extra careful on his way back to Sami not to bump into any of them or his plans would be spoiled.

Once the coast was clear he kicked his horse and hurried to the stable. He jumped down from his horse and ran inside. In the back corner was where all of the gear and tackle was stored, along with several long bundles of rope. He grabbed two so he could be sure it would be long enough to reach. He looked around to see if he could find a blanket for Sami. She would need it once he got her out. This way when she got to the cabin, she could undress from her dirty clothes and have something to wrap up in. He looked everywhere but there wasn't a blanket. Oh well, he would have to make do without it. He could always just offer her his shirt.

His heart leaped in to his throat when he heard horses coming quickly to the stable. For an instant he thought about hiding but he quickly remembered Jax was out there. Damn it, all his planning just went down the drain.

"Sami! Liam!" Mr. Heathcliff was shouting as he rushed inside with Lucas and Roman right behind him.

"Here." Liam slung the rope over his shoulder and walked towards them.

"Glad you're back. Miss Brady's family was getting worried."

"Where is Sami?" Lucas asked. "Did she go to the house? We didn't see her just now."

"No, Sami is in the marsh," Liam said. "I came here to get help and grab some rope."

"What do you mean she's in the marsh?" Roman demanded. "Is she okay? What da hell happened?"

"We went for a ride. After talking for a long time she realized she needed to get home. I said I could show her a short cut."

"So you took her through the marsh!" Mr. Heathcliff exclaimed. "Are you daft!"

"She wanted to get home fast as possible. It was the quickest way."

"The quickest way to get your horse bogged down in one of those mud pits."

"Is that where Sami is? Is she with Prancer?" Lucas asked.

"Sort of. She's also stuck in the pit." Liam braced himself for what was about to come next.

"WHAT?" all three men exclaimed.

"You left her alone out there?" Roman demanded.

"How deep are these pits? Is her life in danger?" Lucas asked.

"How could you let her wander into one of those things?" Mr. Heathcliff shouted.

Lucas raised his hands to quiet the others. "Seriously, just how much danger is Sami in?"

Mr. Heathcliff answered him. "It's not quicksand. She can sink pretty deep but she won't go under. We do need to get to her. She's going to be cold, and it'll be dark soon."

"Then let's stop talking. Liam, lead the way, and you better hope my daughter is okay," Roman said in a threatening voice.

--------------------

Sami rubbed and clapped her hands together to warm her fingers before lifting them to her mouth and blowing a warm breath on them. She had given up trying to get out a long time ago. Even Prancer no longer made any feeble attempts. She rested her arms on the surface of the bog. Liam had been right. Once she had got chest deep she'd stopped sinking.

The sun had set a little while ago and now she could see the moon rising up over the tops of the trees. At least it was a three quarter moon so it shed some light around her but she still felt very alone in the dark. Liam said he would be gone for about an hour and a half it felt he had left her hours and hours ago.

She heard rustling in the near by trees followed by the familiar call of an owl. She wanted to move her limbs about. Being trapped like she was she was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic. Where was everyone? Surely they wouldn't wait till morning to come and get her. What if Liam had never made it home? What if he was stuck somewhere in the marsh too? Then no one would know they needed help.

"Help! Someone help me! Lucas!" She stopped yelling and sighed. "Face it Sami, if Liam doesn't make it home no one is going to find you anytime soon."

---------------------

The four men rode silently through the wood. No one spoke. Each was lost in his own thoughts. The only noise at all was the soft steps of the horses.

Lucas knew that Roman and Mr. Heathcliff were worried about Sami, but he had an extra worry. Was it an accident that Sami was in trouble right now, or had Liam done it on purpose? Grandpa had been worried about Sami's safety. He had even asked Lucas to keep an eye on her. Now she was in trouble and it had been Shaymus' son who had gotten her into it.

Lucas shivered against the night time chill and thought about how uncomfortable Sami must be right now. All he wanted was to get her home.

"Can't we go a bit faster?" Lucas asked.

"Not in the dark," Liam said. "The horses could trip on something or you could run into a low lying branch."

"He's right," Mr. Heathcliff agreed. "The flashlights just don't give enough light."

Lucas knew they were right but he didn't care. "Why were you with Sami in the marsh anyway?"

"I told you. We met at the stable and went for a ride. We didn't really have a destination in mind, we were just going where ever. Then she said she had to get home. We cut through the marsh to save time."

"How come she got trapped and you didn't?" Roman asked.

Liam paused for a moment before answering. "I told her to stay right behind me. The path I usually take was pretty wet actually, so we had to get off and pull the horses. I thought she was right behind me but she wandered away. The next thing I knew she and her horse were stuck."

"Why didn't you just crawl out to get Miss Brady and come home together instead of leaving her out there?"

"I tried that, but she had gotten herself stuck pretty deep pretty quick. I felt it would be safer to come and get some rope."

Lucas looked at Mr. Heathcliff and in the pale moonlight he could read doubt on the older man's face. Apparently Mr. Heathcliff wasn't buying Liam's story. Lucas wanted to know what the man was thinking but figured it better to ask his opinion once Sami was safe at home.

Liam stopped his horse.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked.

"We need to leave the horses here and proceed on foot," Liam replied. "We don't need to get anymore of them bogged down." He and Lucas each grabbed a bundle of rope.

Liam began to lead them into the marsh. He stayed off the path he used earlier and took them trough a part that was a bit muddier to help give credibility to his story. The four men began to trek through knee deep mud. Soon their pant legs were soaking wet and clinging to the skin.

"Sami must be freezing," Roman said. "This stuff is cold."

"How long has Sami been trapped?" Lucas asked.

"Uh…going on two hours now."

They drudged on shining their lights as they went. Once more Lucas' impatience rose up.

"How much further?"

"Almost there," Liam answered.

"SAMI!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas!"

"Thank God," Lucas said as he pushed himself to move faster.

"Lucas, be careful," Roman said.

Lucas ignored him and continued on.

"Lucas, help me!"

Now everyone picked up speed at the sound fear in Sami's voice. It only took another minute before Roman was able to shine a flashlight on Sami. He was shocked to see his daughter buried almost to her armpits in mud.

"Daddy, get me out of here." Now that help was finally there Sami cried tears of relief.

"Just calm down, sweetheart. We're going to get you out."

Lucas and Liam were already unraveling the rope. Liam ran to tie it around a tree while Lucas picked up the other end.

"It's so cold," she complained.

"I'll go get her," Liam offered.

"No, I'm going," Lucas said and tied the rope around his waist. The tone of Lucas' voice was final.

"When you go get her you're going to need to get down on your belly and slide your way across," Mr. Heathcliff told him. "Sami can then grab hold of you to pull herself out. Then we'll pull the two of you back over here."

"Got it." Lucas finished off the knot and got on his hands and knees. At first he tried to crawl to her but his arms would just plunge into the bog and he'd get stuck.

"Lucas!" Sami gasped when she saw him fall face forward in the mud.

"I'm okay," he told her.

"On your belly," Heathcliff yelled out to him.

Lucas laid down flat and used his arms and legs in a fanning motion to propel himself forward. When Lucas finally reached her the first thing he did was give her a kiss.

"Sami, I need you to grab hold of me and try to pull yourself out."

"Okay." She grabbed hold of back and tried to lift herself up but her upper arm strength just wasn't strong enough. "I can't."

"Okay, I have an idea." Lucas grabbed both of her hands tightly. "PULL THE ROPE!" he yelled to the others.

"Hold on tight," he told her. She nodded her tear streaked face up and down.

Roman, Heathcliff, and Liam each took hold of the rope and pulled for all they were worth. Lucas began to move backwards through the mud and Sami slowly began to rise up. After a few more pulls she was finally lying flat on her belly just like Lucas was.

"STOP." The three halted for a minute so Lucas could get a better hold on Sami. "OKAY, PULL."

Once more Sami and Lucas began to slide across the surface of the bog. Now that Sami was free they slid across pretty quick.

Once they were close enough Roman dropped the rope and helped Lucas and Sami get to their feet. Lucas immediately pulled Sami into a hug and entwined his dirty fingers in her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She didn't speak, just nodded her head. As soon as Lucas released her Sami found herself pulled into a hug by her father.

"Daddy," she whispered into his chest.

"I got ya, peanut. Everything is okay now. Let's get you home," he comforted.

"Prancer! We have to get him out too."

"Prancer is going to have to wait until morning," Mr. Heathcliff said. "We are going to need a lot more men and special harnesses to get him out so we don't break his legs."

"We can't just leave him here," she cried.

"Sami, we don't have a choice," Lucas said. "We don't have enough light, man power, or the equipment. Right now let's just get you home and warmed up."

Finally she relented. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. Lucas and Roman both helped her walked through the deep mud until they finally reached the end of the marsh and saw their horses.

Lucas grabbed the blanket from his horse and wrapped it around Sami. "This should help a little," he offered.

"Thank you."

Lucas helped Sami up onto his horse and then he climbed up behind her. He wrapped one arm tight around her and held the reins with his other. Sami leaned back on him heavily. He could tell she was exhausted.

Mr. Heathcliff led the way home while Roman stayed right next to Lucas and Sami. Liam brought up the rear. He lagged far enough behind that Lucas felt comfortable asking Sami a few questions.

"Sami, what happened tonight?"

"Prancer got stuck. I tried so hard to get him out, but then I got stuck too. I couldn't move."

"But why were you in the marsh?"

"Liam said it was a short cut. I wanted to get home in time for dinner."

"So your getting stuck was an accident?" Lucas prodded. He noticed Roman was also listening very closely to the conversation. If someone had tried to hurt Sami there would be hell to pay.

"Yeah. Liam realized the ground was really mushy, so he went ahead of us to find a good path. He said the one he just used was too hard, so he told me to lead Prancer across in a different spot. It was even worse than the way Liam went though. The next thing I knew we were both sinking. It was scary. I didn't know how far I would go before it stopped."

Lucas kissed her temple and squeezed her a little tighter.

"So you did exactly what Liam told you to do?"

"Hmm-mmm," she answered. Lucas ground his teeth together in anger. Liam had said that Sami had wandered away from him and got stuck. He had lied to them, but why? From what Mr. Heathcliff had said Sami was never in any danger of drowning out there, so Liam didn't lead her into a trap to kill her. Just what had his motivation been? Why did Liam trick Sami, because if there was one thing Lucas was sure of, it was that Liam had led Sami to that bog knowing she would get trapped?

For his part, Liam was glad to be in the back. This way no one could see the disgust on his face. His great plan had been ruined. Lucas rescued Sami and was now holding her in front of him. Now Lucas would spend all night pampering her. Oh well. He would just have to think of another way to be with Sami. He'd be damned it he'd give up just because one idea fell through.


End file.
